Laissez moi juste récupérer mes ailes
by AryaMalfoyPotter
Summary: Harry attaque le repère de Voldemort avec l'Ordre du Phénix. En délivrant les prisonniers des cachots ils vont découvrir quelqu'un qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas du tout à revoir un jour ...
1. Une aide inattendue

Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Et oui après avoir tergiversé pendant un certain temps je me lance enfin ! Voici le premier chapitre d'une fic qui me trotte en tête depuis un petit bout de temps.

Titre : L'autre

Rating : j'ai mis M mais c'est pas vraiment pour tout de suite. J'hésitais entre M et K et il est possible que ça change.

Disclaimer : Tout est à JKR, rien à moi snif

Résumé : Lors de la bataille finale dans le repère de Vous-Savez-Qui l'ordre du Phénix va faire une découverte qui va chambouler pas mal de choses …

Précisions : je tiens compte des cinq premiers livres (sauf la mort de Sirius). On est situé à la fin de la septième année. Malfoy père et fils se sont rangés du côté du bien au cours de la sixième année après la mort de Narcissa. Je ne fais quasiment pas référence à la sixième et septième année et Dumbledore est toujours vivant. Remus et Sirius sont déjà en couple.

Pairing : il y en a pas mal on a Harry/Severus, Lucius/OC en principaux mais aussi Ron/Hermione et Draco/Ginny.

Sur ce bonne lecture !

Arya

**Chapitre 1 : Une aide inattendue**

L'heure était enfin venue. Cette guerre qui durait depuis déjà trop longtemps allait prendre fin ce soir, d'une manière ou d'une autre. En effet, Harry Potter ainsi que Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black et quelques autres membres de l'ordre du Phénix se trouvaient devant la porte du manoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Leur plan était bien établi, le plus gros de l'ordre mené par Dumbledore allait entrer en premier et faire prisonnier un maximum de Mangemorts tout en les empêchant de prévenir le Mage Noir. Profitant de la diversion une deuxième partie guidée par Lucius Malfoy allait descendre aux cachots pour libérer les prisonniers pendant qu'Harry, accompagné de Snape irait directement jusqu'à Voldemort.

Dumbledore échangea un regard avec Malfoy senior et Snape, inspira et donna le signal que tout le monde attendait. La première partie de l'ordre entra et bientôt les sorts se mirent à fuser dans tous les sens. Prenant cela pour un signal Malfoy fit signe à son équipe de venir et vit du coin de l'œil que Snape emmenait Harry face à son destin. Quant à eux ils se glissèrent derrière la zone de combats et descendirent directement en direction des cachots. Ils arrivèrent alors à un embranchement.

« Lupin, Granger vous vous occupez du premier couloir à droite, Black, Draco le second, Fol Œil, Weasley premier à gauche, Tonks, Weasley n°2 le second et je prends celui d'en face. »

Chacun se coula dans le couloir qui lui était attribué avant de commencer à faire exploser les portes. Petit à petit les blessés furent regroupés et envoyés directement à Poudlard par Portoloin. Les autres commençaient à fouiller le château et il ne restait plus à Lucius qu'un cachot à ouvrir. Celui-là était très spécial. D'abord aucun Mangemort n'y avait jamais mis les pieds, d'autre part personne ne savait ce qu'il contenait et enfin la porte qui le fermait était au moins aussi solide que celles utilisées à Gringotts. Lucius commença à s'attaquer à la porte, usant de magie noire mais en vain. Soudain une idée lumineuse lui traversa l'esprit, puisque la porte ne voulait pas s'ouvrir il fallait abattre le mur. Il se recula de deux pas et jeta un sort d'explosion. Il y eu un bruit assourdissant et le sol se mit à trembler mais lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux il fut satisfait du résultat, une brèche assez large pour laisser passer un homme s'ouvrait maintenant à droite de la porte.

Il s'approcha alors précautionneusement puis entra dans cette cellule qu'il avait tant rêvé de découvrir. Ce qu'il y découvrit le laissa bouche bée. Un jeune homme était allongé à même le sol, enchaîné au mur et uniquement vêtu d'une espèce de chemise beaucoup trop grande pour lui et qui lui faisait comme une espèce de robe qui lui arrivait aux genoux. Alors c'était ça le grand secret de Lord Voldemort ? Un garçon prisonnier ? Cependant en regardant les chaînes Lucius compris que ce jeune homme n'était pas comme les autres. En effet, il était enchaîné par les mains, les pieds et le cou par des chaînes que Lucius connaissait comme étant conçues pour empêcher tout sorcier d'utiliser la magie. Le Mage Noir ne les avait jamais utilisées auparavant et il en conclut que le sorcier étendu devant lui était très puissant.

« Bon vous sortez de votre inspection mentale ou je dois me libérer tout seul ? »

La voix était sèche et Lucius sursauta. Maintenant le jeune homme lui faisait face et il dut s'avouer qu'il était remarquablement beau malgré sa maigreur et sa saleté, d'une beauté pure. Malgré lui il ne put s'empêcher de détailler la bouche pleine aux lèvres purpurines, le port de tête royal, les yeux émeraude, les longs cheveux châtains qui lui tombaient au niveau des reins et la peau claire de ce prisonnier vraiment très spécial, il devait avoir environ 16 ans et il paraissait déjà avoir vécu le double, ses yeux reflétait une maturité et une puissance qui n'auraient jamais dû s'y trouver. Se reprenant il défit les chaînes et se recula pour laisser le sorcier se relever et pour chercher un objet dans ses poches dont il pourrait faire un Portoloin, le jeune homme devant avoir grand besoin de soins. Aussi quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit ce dernier partir vers l'escalier qui menait au rez-de-chaussée avant de le monter aussi rapidement que possible.

« Non attendez ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous ne pouvez pas y aller, c'est trop dangereux, vous devez aller à Poudlard pour y être soigner » hurla-t-il en le rattrapant.

« Non. Ma place est en haut, face au fléau du monde sorcier. Je suis là pour ça »

A ces mots Lucius se figea, non pas qu'il ait été convaincu par ce discours complètement farfelu mais parce qu'il pouvait sentir la puissante magie qui émanait du gamin. Ce gamin transpirait de magie pure. Ainsi il ne put que le suivre quand il se faufila derrière les combats, droit vers le Lord Noir.

« Mais vous ne pouvez pas y aller vous n'avez pas de baguette » fut le seul argument qu'il put trouver pour essayer de le retenir.

Il se retourna et lui sourit du même sourire qu'on a quand un enfant pose une question bête « ça ne m'a jamais dérangé ». Puis il se retourna et continua son chemin d'un pas sûr. Lucius ne put s'empêcher de se demander comme diable ce gamin arrivait à avoir l'allure d'un prince alors qu'il était d'une saleté repoussante et vêtu de haillons. Pui sortant de sa rêverie et laissant de côté la petite voix qui lui disait d'aller chercher Dumbledore en vitesse Lucius se coula à sa suite, envoyant cette chère Bellatrix s'écraser contre le mur par la même occasion. Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans la pièce centrale du manoir où ce qu'il vit lui serra le cœur : Potter combattait Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom et semblait être en difficulté tandis que Severus gisait écroulé au bas d'un mur, inconscient.

« Sors le d'ici c'est trop dangereux » lui murmura l'inconnu.

« Mais et toi ? »

« Je vais là où je dois être » fut la seule réponse qu'il puisse avoir avant que l'autre ne s'éloigne en se glissant derrière une colonne. Ne comprenant décidément rien de ce qui lui arrivait Lucius transporta le corps inanimé de son ami à l'extérieur en jetant un dernier regard à ce fou qui s'avançait maintenant vers le combat.

Harry commençait à fatiguer, il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps mais il resterait autant qu'il le pourrait, il savait maintenant qu'il ne pourrait vaincre le Seigneur de Ténèbres seul et s'en voulait d'avance pour tous ceux qui croyaient en lui. Car le résultat final était maintenant quasi certain, il lui faudrait un miracle pour gagner. Au moment où il allait tomber à genoux il vit le rictus méprisant de Voldemort se transformer en une expression de franche surprise et sentit soudain qu'il y avait quelqu'un derrière lui, quelqu'un qui venait l'aider, quelqu'un qui irradiait de magie.

« Dumbledore … » souffla-t-il.

« Non Harry reste avec moi, Harry, regarde-le et aime-le, de tout ton amour, aime-le » lui répondit une voix qui n'était définitivement pas celle du directeur de Poudlard mais qu'importe, il avait confiance en cette voix. Tandis que le Lord Noir allait lancer le sort mortel sur Harry ce dernier se sentit soudainement empli de magie et d'amour, alors il leva une dernière fois sa baguette et lui envoya tout l'amour qu'il ressentait à l'instant. Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience il put entendre un hurlement de douleur et voir une personne qui lui souriait. Sa dernière pensée fut que cette personne avait les yeux du même vert que lui.


	2. Qui êtes vous ?

Coucou tout le monde !

Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Sinon je voulais vous demandez si vous préférez que je fasse des chapitres courts et que je publie très régulièrement ou des chapitres plus longs avec des publications un peu plus éloignées ?

N'oubliez pas les reviews s'il vous plait !

Bonne lecture

Arya

**Chapitre 2 : qui êtes-vous ?**

C'est ainsi que Dumbledore ainsi que tous les membres de l'Ordre présents dans le hall purent voir arriver le corps inanimé d'Harry Potter flottant dans les airs devant un jeune homme inconnu. Celui-ci se trouva aussitôt avec une multitude de baguettes pointées sur lui. Cela ne sembla pas le troubler puisqu'il s'avança jusqu'à deux mètres devant Dumbledore avant de faire glisser Harry devant lui.

« Non il n'est pas mort, oui il a vaincu Voldemort, non je ne l'ai pas attaqué et oui il est juste inconscient parce qu'il est épuisé alors si vous voulez bien le soigner ça lui serait plus utile que de me menacer » énonça-t-il tranquillement.

Dumbledore fit signe à tout le monde d'abaisser leurs baguettes puis s'avança vers l'inconnu.

« Et qui êtes-vous jeune homme ? »

Avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre Sirius entra dans le hall et se figea à la vue du jeune homme.

« Merlin … Albus est-ce Erwan ? »

« Oui je m'appelle Erwan mais qui êtes-vous ? »

« Jeune homme ce n'est pour l'instant pas à vous de poser des questions ! » râla Maugrey. « Pour qui travaillez-vous ? Ne tentez pas de nous abuser ! Albus il faut le questionner sous Veritaserum ».

« Mais non ! » contra Sirius. « Il a ramené Harry, on ne peut pas le traiter comme un criminel ! Et si c'était le Erwan auquel je pense ? »

« Sirius ne vous enflammez pas comme ça vous pourriez être déçu. Soit Maugrey nous l'interrogerons sous Veritaserum afin d'être sûr » soupira Dumbledore. « Emmenez-le à Poudlard et tenez-le éloigné des autres. »

Maugrey s'avança vers l'inconnu et voulu lui prendre le bras pour transplaner à Préaulard mais à peine l'eut-il touché qu'il fut envoyé voler à quelques mètres de là. Le directeur dévisagea l'inconnu puis soupira et sortir une fiole de sa poche qu'il ensorcela afin d'en faire un Portoloin.

« Maugrey vous allez bien ? »

« Je vous avais dit qu'on pouvait pas lui faire confiance ! » explosa ce dernier. « Ce petit fumier a tenté de me tuer ! »

« Si j'avais voulu vous tuer vous seriez déjà mort » répliqua-t-il.

« On se calme ! Tout le monde prend le Portoloin et nous règlerons ça dans mon bureau » coupa Dumbledore. _« C'est étrange ce gamin rayonne de magie et il a réagi instinctivement au toucher de Maugrey. »_

Pendant ce temps Sirius avait directement transplané pour prévenir Remus qu'il y avait un inconnu qui les avait apparemment aidés dans la bataille mais qui était un habitant du manoir. Il garda juste pour lui le fait qu'il s'appelait Erwan, il ne voulait pas donner de faux espoirs à son compagnon. Cependant, la discrétion de Sirius étant légendaire, Lucius qui se trouvait lui aussi à l'infirmerie auprès de Severus entendit toute la conversation et compris que le gamin qu'il avait délivré semblait être considéré comme à la solde du Mage Noir. Il s'excusa rapidement auprès de Severus et fonça droit vers Sirius.

« Black ! Le gamin, qu'est-ce qu'ils vont lui faire ? »

« Harry ? »

« Non l'inconnu »

« A première vue Maugrey l'enverrait bien vite fait bien fait à Azkaban. En plus quand Maugrey a voulu le toucher il a été plutôt sauvagement repoussé alors ça joue pas vraiment en sa faveur »

« Emmène-moi tout de suite chez Dumbledore, ils n'ont pas compris »

« Hein, quoi, qu'est-ce qu'ils n'ont pas compris ? » balbutia Sirius trainé de force hors de l'infirmerie.

« J'expliquerai à tout le monde en même temps ça sera plus simple ».

Sirius allait protester mais il fut envoyé contre une gargouille, celle qui fermait le bureau de Dumbledore. « Suçacides » souffla-t-il.

La gargouille s'ouvrit et aussitôt il put voir Lucius Malfoy abandonnait tout honneur pour grimper quatre à quatre l'escalier. _« Ouah ça doit être vraiment important pour que Malfoy s'abaisse à courir »._

Quand ce dernier ouvrit la porte du bureau du directeur (enfin il l'envoya plutôt s'écraser contre le mur) il vit un chaos indescriptible. Le directeur était figé l'air à la fois stupéfait et songeur. Maugrey et d'autres Aurors tentaient de ligoter l'inconnu à sa chaise mais les sorts rebondissaient autour de lui pour aller faire exploser tout ce qui l'entourait. De plus il distinguait un Auror qui avait de toute évidence tenté d'attraper le jeune homme par derrière et qui était maintenant fixé au mur et incapable de bouger.

« STOP ! » hurla-t-il en s'avançant. Puis tournant le dos aux Aurors il s'adressa à l'ancien prisonnier « calme-toi s'il-te-plait, nous ne voulons pas t'agresser, nous ne voulons pas te faire du mal, mais comme personne ne te connait ils doivent t'interroger pour savoir qui tu es, ce que tu veux et quel a été ton rôle dans la bataille. Tu comprends ? Je sais que tu ne veux plus être attaché et je peux comprendre que tu ne veux pas que l'on te touche alors le mieux ce serait que tu t'assoies de toi-même sur cette chaise, d'accord ? ».

Pendant ce discours l'inconnu semblait s'être détendu peu à peu, enfin en tout cas les objets avaient cessé d'exploser intempestivement. Il regarda la chaise derrière lui et après quelques hésitations il s'assit. Lucius se retourna alors vers le reste de l'assemblée. « Non mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? Vous ne l'avez pas laissé s'exprimer et vous le traitez comme s'il était le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne ! Si vous aviez demandé au lieu de faire des conclusions hâtives j'aurais pu vous dire que j'ai trouvé ce jeune homme dans les cachots du manoir, enchainé à un mur et que c'est pour ça qu'il vaut mieux éviter d'essayer de l'attacher à nouveau ! De plus j'aurais pu vous dire que les chaines qui le maintenaient étaient ensorcelées pour empêcher la personne attachée d'utiliser la magie. J'aurais aussi pu vous dire qu'il faisait de la magie sans baguette, bref ça aurait évité ce chaos et un certain nombre de blessés ! ».

Il prit la fiole de Veritaserum qui était sur le bureau de Dumbledore et se tourna vers l'inconnu qui avait écouté son discours avec beaucoup d'attention et une certaine admiration.

« Voilà ceci est une potion appelée Veritaserum. La personne qui l'avale est obligée de dire exactement la vérité, c'est pourquoi on voulait l'utiliser pour t'interroger. Est-ce que tu voudrais bien la prendre s'il-te-plait ? Ça rassurerait tout le monde à ton sujet. »

L'inconnu sembla hésiter. Ses yeux se posèrent tour à tour sur le blond qui l'avait libéré puis défendu et sur le brun qui était rentré juste derrière lui et qui connaissait son prénom. Il soupira puis acquiesça.

« Bien tu en prends une gorgée, juste une d'accord ? »

Il prit la fiole, l'observa un moment puis pris une gorgée. Lucius attendit qu'il fût parcouru d'un grand frisson, signe que la potion agissait puis reprit la fiole et recula.

« Lucius, merci de votre intervention. Maintenant Maugrey je vais l'interroger moi-même si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'ai peur que vous n'ayez pas l'art de vous y prendre avec lui » annonça Dumbledore. « Lucius, Sirius, Maugrey vous pouvez rester à condition de vous taire. Messieurs les Aurors je ne vous retiens pas. »

Les Aurors sortirent, furieux de ne pouvoir interroger eux-mêmes l'ancien prisonnier. Dumbledore s'assit confortablement dans un fauteuil face à l'inconnu et attendit que tout le monde se soit assis.

« Maintenant jeune homme comment t'appelles-tu ? »

Voilà c'est court je sais mais il faut que je plante le décor. Je pense publier la suite demain.

Reviews svp !


	3. Un inconnu pas si inconnu

Bonjour à tous !

En espérant que ce chapitre va vous plaire. Merci pour vos reviews. Désolé si je le poste un peu tard mais j'ai quelques problèmes avec mon Wifi. Enfin bref on s'en fout de ma vie voilà la suite.

À Misslady19 : j'essaie de garder intact le caractère de Lucius, tu me diras ce que tu en penses

À adenoide : voici la réponse à ta question. Bien deviné.

Sur ce bonne lecture

Arya

**Chapitre 3 : Un inconnu pas si inconnu**

« Maintenant jeune homme comment t'appelles-tu ? » 

« Erwan James Potter ». On entendit une exclamation étouffée provenir de Sirius mais Dumbledore l'ignora.

« Pourquoi étais-tu dans le manoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »

« Il me gardait prisonnier »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il pensait que j'étais trop dangereux en liberté »

« Que s'est-il passé pendant qu'Harry se battait ? »

« Avant que je n'arrive il a d'abord eu le dessus puis a commencé à faiblir quand Severus est tombé inconscient. Quand nous sommes arrivés Mr Malfoy s'est occupé tout de suite de lui. J'ai été rejoindre Harry parce qu'il faiblissait. Voldemort a été surpris de me voir ce qui m'a laissé le temps de dire à Harry qu'il devait lui envoyer tout son amour. Il était septique mais quand j'ai mêlé nos magies il l'a fait. Il s'est écroulé, épuisé pendant que Voldemort brulait. Il a littéralement explosé en fait. »

Dans le bureau du directeur régnait maintenant un silence de plomb. Dumbledore méditait tout cela d'un air songeur, Maugrey semblait encore septique, Sirius dévorait Erwan des yeux et Lucius ne comprenait décidément rien à ce qu'il venait d'entendre mais restait complètement impassible. Ce fut donc Erwan qui les sortit de leur transe. « Harry s'est réveillé et se demande où tu es » dit-il à Sirius. S'en fut trop pour Lucius qui rejoint Sirius au pays des poissons hors de l'eau.

Dumbledore se pencha vers Erwan, « est-ce que tu peux me dire comment tu sais autant de chose ? ».

Erwan eut l'air embarrassé mais finit par répondre, « je vois dans la tête des gens »

« Prouve-le »

« Pardon ? » dit Erwan l'ai interloqué.

« Tu me dis que tu sais ce que pensait Voldemort, tu lis dans les pensées de ton frère, je te demande de me dire tout ce que tu peux capter là maintenant ».

« Bien. Je peux vous dire que vous êtes en train de penser à toutes les personnes qui vont être offusquées de n'apprendre mon existence que maintenant, une personne qui s'appelle Remus Lupin et qui est un loup-garou se demande pourquoi Lucius Malfoy a entrainé Sirius Black hors de l'infirmerie et où ils sont allés. Il est inquiet. Harry se demande qui je suis. Maugrey Fol Œil, Auror de son état pense que j'ai réussi à contourner le Veritaserum et ne me fait toujours pas confiance. Draco Malfoy se demande où est son père, s'il est blessé et il s'inquiète. Sirius a envie de me croire tout en redoutant de le faire et Lucius Malfoy tente de rester impassible malgré tout ce qu'il vient d'entendre »

« C'est bon j'ai compris. Est-ce que tu veux bien me dire comment tu as grandi ? Tu as disparu le jour où tes parents ont été attaqués par Voldemort et on te retrouve 16 ans plus tard dans le manoir de ce dernier. »

« Pettigrew a réussi à m'enlever ce jour-là et m'a mis dans un coffre à Gringotts, celui de Bellatrix Lestrange. Il y a d'ailleurs plusieurs gobelins qu'il faudrait arrêter là-bas. Tous les jours le même gobelin m'amenait à manger. C'est là que j'ai grandi jusqu'à mes 14 ans. A mes 11 ans j'ai reçu la visite du Mage Noir sous la forme de Quirell. C'est d'ailleurs peut après que j'ai senti pour la première fois une présence familière près de moi. Je ne le savais pas mais je pense que c'était Harry. L'été de mes 14 ans Pettigrew m'a ramené dans la maison des Jedusor. J'étais dans la cave. Puis quand j'ai eu 15 ans et que Voldemort eut récupéré un corps on est allé là où vous m'avez trouvé. »

Dumbledore souffla l'air songeur « bien il va falloir que je parle à ton frère alors on va descendre à l'infirmerie. »

Cependant Erwan s'était levé et observait Sirius. « Tu connaissais mon nom et pendant un moment il m'a semblé que tu me reconnaissais … Qui est-tu ?

Voyant que Sirius ne semblait pas arriver à sortir de sa stupeur Dumbledore soupira, il y allait en avoir des explications à donner « c'est Sirius Black »

« Ça je sais mais comment me connait-il ? »

« C'est ton parrain et celui d'Harry. C'est aussi l'une des rares personnes qui restaient convaincues que l'on te retrouverait un jour »

Erwan prit le temps d'assimiler la nouvelle. C'est alors qu'il réfléchit vraiment à sa nouvelle situation. S'il en croyait ce qu'il avait vu dans l'esprit du directeur seul un petit nombre de personnes se souvenaient de son existence et elles pensaient toutes qu'il était mort il y a seize ans. Quant aux autres (dont son frère) ils ignoraient même son existence. Il se demanda quelle pourrait être sa place dont un monde où il n'existait virtuellement pas. Il observa Lucius qui avait réussi à conserver un visage impassible et fut soufflé devant autant de maîtrise de soi alors qu'il pouvait sentir la tempête qui agitait son esprit. Puis il se tourna vers Dumbledore.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? »

Le directeur haussa les sourcils, perplexe « qu'entends-tu par-là ? »

« Je veux dire, je ne connais personne, tout le monde me regarde comme une bête étrange, personne n'a l'air de connaître mon existence à quelques personnes qui me croient mort depuis des années, je n'ai pas eu de scolarité à proprement parler, je n'ai nulle part où aller, je ne connais quasiment rien en dehors de mon cachot, j'ai une peur incontrôlable des gens que je ne connais pas et je ne maîtrise absolument pas ma magie dès que j'ai une émotion forte. Il suffit de regarder dans quel état j'ai mis vôtre bureau ! Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de normal. »

« Pour l'instant tu vas rester ici à Poudlard. Je pense que tu pourrais suivre les cours en septembre mais d'abord je te ferai passer quelques tests pour évaluer ce que tu connais déjà et les points sur lesquels tu as des lacunes. De plus je vais t'apprendre à contrôler ta magie et aussi le don que tu as pour l'occlumancie pour que tu ne l'utilises plus de façon systématique. Sinon quelques personnes connaissent ton existence mais te croient mort lors de l'attaque qui a tué tes parents. Pour ton petit problème face aux inconnus nous verrons au fur et à mesure. »

Erwan hocha doucement la tête, l'air un peu perdu.

« Bon maintenant il va falloir que je parle à pas mal de monde. Je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie pour que tu sois soigné et que tu te laves, ne panique pas tu ne vas pas y aller seul. Sirius et Lucius t'y accompagneront »

J'espère que ça vous a plus. Reviews s'il vous plait !

Je vais sens doute publier la suite demain si mon Internet marche. À demain !


	4. Rencontre, décision et avertissements

Coucou !

J'espère que vous n'êtes pas lassé de ma fic parce que j'ai encore pas mal d'idées à mettre en application qui nécessitent entre autres une potion très dérangeante, un placard, un hippogriffe et plusieurs sorts de dissimulation. Ne vous inquiétez pas une de mes amies m'a dit que ce que je racontai avant d'écrire était tout bonnement incompréhensible et que c'est pour ça qu'elle attend désormais que ce soit écrit pour poser des questions. Enfin bref voici déjà le quatrième chapitre, plus long que les précédents.

Sur ce je vais éviter d'épiloguer sur ma vie et vous souhaiter une très bonne lecture !

Bisous

Arya

**Chapitre 4 : rencontre, décision et avertissements**

Erwan acquiesça puis laissant à Dumbledore le soin d'expliquer quelques détails à Lucius et Sirius il s'approcha du phénix qui se laissa caresser sans crainte. _« Bah au moins toi tu n'as pas peur de moi. C'est tellement bizarre d'être ici. J'ai un frère qui ignore tout de mon existence et un parrain qui au moins lui semble heureux de me voir vivant. Parce que sinon … tout le monde a l'air de croire que je sers Voldemort et ça me tape un peu sur les nerfs. Enfin pas tous non il y a Lucius et Dumbledore même si j'arrive pas vraiment à cerner Lucius. Il m'a libéré d'accord et m'a défendu tout à l'heure mais à côté de ça il semble tellement froid … »_

C'est donc un Erwan complètement perdu dans ses pensées qui suivit Dumbledore dans les couloirs de l'école, escortés de Lucius et Sirius. Ce dernier semblait vouloir faire ou dire quelque chose mais sans oser vraiment. Soudain Erwan s'arrêta net. « Sirius ? »

« Je voulais te dire, enfin, euh, je suis vraiment très très heureux de te retrouver ! » bafouilla Sirius, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Souriant de sa gêne Erwan lui pressa doucement le poignet puis se remit en route. Pour lui qui n'avait laissé personne le toucher c'était comme s'il lui avait sauté au cou et Sirius mesurait à sa juste valeur cette marque d'affection.

Son filleul qui était tout aussi souriant que lui perdit néanmoins son sourire en approchant de l'infirmerie. Il y avait du monde, beaucoup de monde. Des inconnus. Lentement une peur panique s'insinuait dans son être. Lucius sembla s'en rendre compte et se posta plus à ses côtés, le masquant partiellement. Sirius fit de même de l'autre côté et c'est sous cette protection rapprochée qu'il entra dans l'infirmerie. Des gens, beaucoup, beaucoup de monde. A cette vue il se replia un peu plus sur lui-même et pressa le pas. Comprenant le signal Dumbledore ignora toutes les personnes qui tentaient de lui parler et s'engouffra aussi vite qu'il put dans le bureau de Pomfresh, laissant derrière la porte les interrogations sur cette mystérieuse personne que l'on avait à peine vue.

Une fois à l'abri Erwan souffla et se détendit légèrement. Ce ne fut hélas que de courte durée car l'infirmière choisit ce moment pour rentrer dans la pièce comme une tornade. Poussant un petit cri il se cacha derrière Sirius.

« Albus qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire d'inconnu qui viendrait du manoir de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ? » s'énerva–t-elle. « Je suis littéralement harcelée de questions pour savoir qui est-ce depuis que Mr Malfoy et Mr Black sont partis comme s'ils avaient le diable aux fesses. Et ce jeune homme qui se cache derrière Mr Black qui est-ce ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas sur un lit comme tous les blessés ? »

« Pompom je vous en prie rester calme. Ce jeune homme s'appelle Erwan et c'est également l'inconnu dont tout le monde vous parle depuis tout à l'heure. J'espérais que vous pourriez le soigner dans une pièce où il n'ait pas à supporter les questions des autres combattants et que vous le laisseriez prendre une douche »

Pendant que Dumbledore parlementait avec l'infirmière Erwan continuait de trembler comme une feuille. « He du calme elle va pas te manger » lui murmura Sirius.

« T'es sûr ? Pour l'instant elle me fait penser à un dragon énervé, ça inspire pas vraiment confiance » répondit-il sur le même ton. Sirius était encore en train de pouffer de rire à cause de la justesse de la comparaison quand Pompom appela Erwan pour l'examiner. Celui-ci releva la tête effaré de constaté que Dumbledore était parti, parler à son frère sans doute, impression qui fut confirmer en fouillant un peu dans le cerveau du directeur. Pomfresh le fit entrer dans une salle attenante à son bureau et le fit s'allonger sur un lit. Elle avança la main pour relever l'espèce de vêtement qui le recouvrait et se retrouva soudainement collée au mur les yeux écarquillés.

« Non ! » dit Erwan. « Je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de me déshabiller. »

« Mais il faut que je vous examine » répliqua-t-elle une fois libérée du sort qui la maintenait immobile.

« Vous n'avez qu'à utiliser un sortilège de diagnostic »

L'infirmière roula des yeux et allait répliquer lorsque la main de Sirius de posa sur son bras. Elle leva les yeux et vit qu'il secouait la tête d'un air désolé. Le message était clair, elle ne pourrait pas l'examiner s'il s'y opposait, quoi qu'elle tente. Résignée elle effectua un sortilège de diagnostic, grinça des dents en constatant l'état déplorable de ce pauvre gamin et alla chercher assez de potions pour le remettre sur pieds.

Pendant ce temps Lucius avait observé le jeune homme du coin de l'œil. Alors comme ça c'était un Potter, plus exactement le frère du Survivant et au vu de leurs âges respectifs, son jumeau ainsi qu'un sorcier très puissant au vu de ses performances et un parfait occlumens. Quant à Sirius bien loin d'être perdu dans ses pensées il s'employait à rattraper le temps perdu en parlant avec son filleul, lui racontant ce qu'il ne savait pas.

La pièce était donc relativement tranquille quand la porte s'ouvrit violemment laissant place à une infirmière aux bras remplis d'un nombre impressionnant de fioles dans un équilibre précaire. Alors qu'elle les posait sur la petite table au pied du lit l'un d'elle tomba et resta suspendue 20cm au-dessus du sol. Bouche bée elle leva la tête vers ce jeune homme qui d'un geste la fit atterrir sur la table. Le sort de Diagnostic lui avait révélé une magie très puissante mais pas que dans l'état où il était il pouvait faire de la magie sans baguette d'un air naturel alors que c'est une des formes les plus éreintantes de magie. Se reprenant elle dit « Bon vous allez m'avalez tout ça et me faire le plaisir d'aller vous lavez. Je vais vous donner des vêtements et après vous me ferrez le plaisir de manger ! Il va falloir vous remplumer Potter »

Après quoi elle ressortit laissant Erwan attaquer ses potions. « Dites, elle est toujours comme ça ? » lança-t-il entre deux potions.

Sirius le regarda d'un air perplexe avant d'éclater de rire « oui elle est toujours comme ça et encore là elle s'est contenue et en plus elle a un truc avec les Potter, comme ils ont tendance à passer beaucoup de temps à l'infirmerie elle va te surprotéger ».

Devant l'air désespéré d'Erwan même Lucius esquissa un sourire moqueur. Il faut dire que c'était vraiment tordant de voir quelqu'un qui a aidé à vaincre le Seigneur de Ténèbres et qui peut maîtriser cinq Aurors en même temps être complètement terrorisé face à l'infirmière de Poudlard. Devant l'hilarité de son parrain ce dernier se renfrogna, finit ses potions, prit un air digne et partit dans la salle de bain drapé dans sa fierté, ce qui fit évidemment redoubler les rires de Sirius derrière lui.

Une fois que l'eau commença à couler Sirius se leva « je vais voir Harry ». Prenant ça comme le signal qu'il pouvait partir Lucius se leva gracieusement et partit à la recherche de son fils ainsi que de son meilleur ami.

Pendant ce temps Erwan se détendait enfin depuis qu'il avait quitté le manoir de Voldemort. L'eau chaude de la douche lui massait les épaules et il se sentait bien, tout simplement. Il avait un parrain merveilleux sur qui il savait qu'il pourrait compter et un frère. En traversant l'infirmerie il avait reconnu certaines autres personnes qu'il avait déjà vues dans l'esprit de son frère. Draco Malfoy qui avait rejoint l'ordre durant la sixième année avec son père, un bon nombre de Weasley que Harry considérait comme sa deuxième famille, Hermione Granger qui était auprès de son frère quand ils étaient passés et encore d'autres. C'est étrange cette sensation de connaître les gens alors qu'eux ne vous connaissent pas.

Erwan continuait donc à écouter les pensées des gens qui l'entouraient. Il ne s'était jamais posé la question de savoir si c'était mal d'écouter comme ça après tout c'est comme ça qu'il avait tout appris, pour ça qu'il maîtrisait un nombre impressionnant de sorts. Quand personne ne vous parle vous apprenez dans l'esprit des autres. Pour lui c'était aussi naturel que son état de sorcier voilà tout. Après s'être entièrement récuré, avoir fait environ cinq shampooings et appris deux ou trois trucs dans la tête des gens, il se décida à sortir de la douche. Il se sécha magiquement et passa prudemment la tête par la porte qui menait à la chambre. Il n'y avait personne et des vêtements propres étaient posés sur le lit. Verrouillant la porte par prudence il sortit dans la chambre pour s'habiller. Puis il déverrouilla la porte et retourna dans la salle de bain pour tenter de se coiffer. Après s'être battu avec une brosse à cheveux il renonça et se dit qu'ils étaient démêlés c'était déjà ça.

Il repassa alors dans la chambre où il découvrit Dumbledore, son parrain, un homme qu'il identifia comme Remus Lupin, Ms Weasley qu'il ne connaissait que par l'image qu'en avait son frère et surtout son frère lui-même, assis sur le lit. Et tous ceux de cette assemblée qui ne l'avaient pas vu auparavant restaient bouche bée devant le spectacle qu'il offrait. En effet le jeune homme qui était apparu était indéniablement le fils de Lily et James Potter, tout son être semblait crier leur parenté. Il avait les yeux verts de Lily, de longs cheveux châtains aux reflets roux hérités également de sa mère mais qui semblaient se coiffer aussi facilement que ceux de son père, la peau pâle de Lily et la stature de James ce qui lui donnait un physique androgyne. Voyant qu'Erwan restait figé devant tant de monde (bah oui 5 personnes c'est beaucoup quand on a vécu toute sa vie dans un cachot) Dumbledore se décida à parler le premier.

« Je suppose que tu sais qui sont les gens qui sont ici ? »

« Oui il y a Molly Weasley, Remus Lupin, Sirius, vous et … Harry »

« Bien » fit Dumbledore en se tournant vers les personnes susnommées « je vous présente donc Erwan, le second fils de Lily et James et le frère jumeau de Harry. »

Dès qu'il eut finit sa phrase se fut comme si un signal avait été déclenché. Remus s'approcha et lui tendit poliment une main qu'il serra avec hésitation en lui disant qu'il pouvait l'appeler Remus et le tutoyer tandis que Molly s'approchait en se réfrénant visiblement pour ne pas lui sauter au cou. Sirius semblait rayonner de bonheur. Après avoir contrôler son envie de serrer dans ses bras le frère d'Harry Molly se mit à l'inspecter sous toutes les coutures, se lamentant déjà devant sa maigreur et préparant déjà un menu pour le remplumer sans se rendre compte qu'Erwan semblait terrifié par la quantité astronomique de nourriture qu'elle lui énonçait.

Du point de vue de ce dernier c'était littéralement de la torture mais d'un point de vue extérieur la scène était hilarante et tout le monde se figea quand Harry, qui n'avait pas bougé jusque-là partit dans un grand éclat de rire. Profitant du calme éphémère Dumbledore fit sortir tout le monde afin que les deux frères se retrouvent enfin seuls et puissent se parler.

Dans la chambre l'hilarité d'Harry avait disparue laissant place au silence, silence qui fut rompu par Erwan.

« Ça fait bizarre … »

« Tu parles moi aussi ça me fait bizarre ! » répondit Harry. « Je pars zigouiller un mage noir, on m'aide à le tuer et après je me retrouve à l'infirmerie où on m'annonce que j'ai un frère jumeau que tout le monde pensait mort et dont on ne m'avait jamais parlé et qui en plus lit dans mes pensées depuis des années ! Je crois que je peux repasser sur le 'je veux une vie normale' ! Et le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'on n'est même pas à égalité, je veux dire toi tu connaissais mon existence et tout et moi je dois improviser »

« Panique pas je me sens pas vraiment mieux tu sais ! Tu crois que ça fait quoi de débarquer comme ça sachant que la plupart des gens ignorent totalement mon existence et que les autres me croient mort depuis seize ans ? »

Harry laissa passer un petit rire « y a pas à dire les Potter sont vraiment pas des gens qui ont une vie normale »

Erwan ne dit rien mais il sentit son cœur se gonfler de bonheur. Son frère venait de l'inclure dans les Potter, dans sa famille.

« Mais dis-moi » lança soudain Harry « tu lis vraiment dans les pensées des gens ? »

« Oui »

« N'importe qui ? »

« Euh non y a certaines conditions, il faut que la personne soit physiquement assez proche de moi, en fait il n'y a que ton esprit que je peux capter à distance »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu sais de moi alors ? » soupira Harry. Son frère pouvait lire dans sa tête, il était toujours aussi doué pour fermer son esprit et la distance ne l'affectait pas quand il s'agissait de lui. Tout va bien, je n'ai aucune intimité, youpi !

« Bah en fait tout ce qui t'es passé par la tête depuis environ nos sept ans. C'est vers cet âge que j'ai réussi à focaliser mon esprit sur une seule personne. Mais ne t'inquiète pas » dit-il en sentant le moral de son frère descendre en flèche « je n'ai pas non plus fouillé ton cerveau ! A partir de Poudlard je me suis surtout servie de notre lien pour apprendre et suivre les cours comme si j'y étais »

Harry releva la tête incrédule « tu te servais de tes pouvoirs pour suivre les cours ? Mon frère est cinglé … »

Erwan se renferma aussitôt « c'est pas comme si je pouvais faire autre chose » souffla-t-il.

Son frère regretta immédiatement ses paroles « oh excuse-moi je suis désolé c'est pas ce que je voulais dire ». Il fut heureusement vite pardonné et, le premier choc passé, ils commencèrent à se découvrir mutuellement.

Pendant que les deux frères se découvraient le directeur essayait d'organiser la vie d'Erwan quand il sortirait de l'infirmerie.

« Le mieux » dit Sirius « ça serait qu'il vienne vivre au Square Grimault avec son frère »

« Tu n'as pas peur qu'il ne soit un peu trop habité ? T'as vu comme il s'est figé tout à l'heure ? Et nous n'étions que cinq dans la pièce dont deux personnes qu'il avait déjà rencontrées » douta Remus.

« Tu exagères Remus on est pas tant que ça à la maison ! »

« Si je compte bien il y a toute la famille Weasley, ça fait déjà neuf personnes disons huit parce que Percy ne vient pas très souvent, les Malfoy père et fils ça fait dix, Severus, onze, Hermione, douze, nous deux, quatorze et Harry quinze. Sans compter les portraits et Dobby. Ah il y a aussi Fleur donc seize. Tu trouves toujours qu'on est peu nombreux ? » râla le lycanthrope. En effet la guerre avait fait des dégats, le Terrier avait été détruit il y a peu, le manoir Malfoy n'était plus qu'un tas de cendres depuis que Voldemort l'avait détruit en apprenant qu'ils retournaient leur veste et les Malfoy ainsi que Snape n'étant pas en sécurité à l'extérieur le 12 Square Grimault s'était retrouvé très peuplé car Sirius avait offert d'héberger tout le monde.

Sirius, n'ayant pas d'arguments à opposer à ça, se borna à supplier Dumbledore du regard. Ce dernier soupira. « Bon de toute façon c'est à Erwan de décider et quelque chose me dit qu'il ne voudra pas quitter son frère. Il va donc aller au Square Grimault. Mais » ajouta-t-il devant la joie explosive de Sirius « il va falloir être patient. D'abord il va falloir lui présenter toutes les personnes avec qui il va cohabiter. Ensuite il va falloir faire passer le mot qu'il ne supporte pas d'être touché. Aussi si quelqu'un tente de le prendre dans ses bras il risque de rencontrer très vite le mur le plus proche. N'oubliez jamais qu'on ne sait pas ce qu'il a pu subir pendant seize ans et particulièrement depuis que Voldemort a repris sa forme humaine. Il peut avoir certaines réactions que vous ne comprendrez pas. Est-ce que vous vous sentez près à faire tout ça ? »

Sirius retrouva automatiquement son sérieux « Albus c'est de mon filleul qu'on parle. Je ferai tout ce qu'il faudra pour qu'il soit enfin heureux. »

« Une dernière chose. J'ai peur qu'il ne supporte très mal les conflits »

Sirius fronça les sourcils « Les conflits ? »

« Les disputes, les insultes, etc. »

« Mais je compte pas l'insulter ! »

Remus leva les yeux au ciel et se décida à intervenir « il essaie de te dire de ne plus te disputer avec Snape »

Sirius grinça des dents puis soupira « si c'est pour mon filleul je ferai des efforts »

« Autre chose. Ne pensez rien à la légère. N'oubliez pas qu'il lit les pensées des personnes près de lui de façon systématique. Je lui apprendrai à contrôler cela mais pour l'instant il ne sait pas le faire ».

Les deux anciens Maraudeurs hochèrent la tête puis s'éloignèrent en discutant déjà de la future chambre de leur filleul (en fait c'est que le filleul de Sirius mais Remus le considère aussi comme son filleul par extension).

Pendant ce temps nos deux Potter avait fini par s'accepter plus ou moins naturellement et Harry s'acharnait à combler certaines lacunes de son frère à propos du monde magique comme du monde moldu. Quand à Erwan il lui racontait tout ce qu'il avait pu apprendre d'amusant dans la tête des gens. Quand Dumbledore entra il les trouva donc au beau milieu d'une discussion très animée, tellement qu'ils ne l'entendirent pas rentrer. Il sourit puis s'éclaircit la gorge. Les deux frères se tournèrent vers lui en un seul mouvement.

« Erwan j'aimerais savoir si tu savais où tu voulais vivre après ta sortie de l'infirmerie »

Avant que son frère ait pu ouvrir la bouche Harry se leva face au directeur « Mais il va pas vivre avec nous ? »

Dumbledore observa l'air indigné d'Harry et la petite moue tremblante d'Erwan et soupira, amusé « à vrai dire il était prévu qu'il choisisse de vivre au Square Grimault mais je voulais lui laisser le choix » maugréa-t-il.

Sans se soucier du reproche du directeur Harry sauta dans les bras de son frère qui ne le repoussa pas « t'entends ça, petit frère, t'entends ? Tu vas venir vivre avec nous ! »

« Harry tu m'étouffes … »

« Oh pardon. Mais t'es content hein dis, t'es content ? »

« Bien sûr que je suis content » répondit Erwan qui palissait à chaque minute.

« Harry il va falloir laisser Erwan se reposer maintenant »

« Oh oui d'accord ». Il le serra une dernière fois dans ses bras. « A tout à l'heure petit frère »

« Tout à l'heure … grand frère » réussit à souffler Erwan avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Dumbledore poussa gentiment Harry hors de la chambre. « Vous avez entendu ? Il m'a appelé grand frère » Harry rayonnait un air béat sur le visage.

« Oui Harry c'est comme ça qu'il t'a appelé. Maintenant il faudrait que tu ailles te reposer sinon Ms Pomfresh va venir te mettre au fond de ton lit de force »

Harry grimaça à cette idée et se hâta de retourner se coucher. Dumbledore resta au milieu de l'infirmerie avant de s'avancer vers un premier lit, celui de Draco Malfoy. Il fallait bien commencer par quelqu'un et ils devaient savoir à propos d'Erwan.

À suivre

Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review merci.


	5. Réactions, conversations et nouveau dépa

Bonsoir !

Désolée de poster aussi tard mais j'ai été assez occupée aujourd'hui donc je vous avais u petit peu oublié ! Mais je me rattrape en postant ce chapitre qui j'espère vous fera patienter jusqu'au prochain.

Sinon je voulais vous avertir que je vais sans doute mettre plus de temps à poster les chapitres en effet j'ai mes partiels en fin de semaine plus pas mal d'autres choses dont je dois m'occuper. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas je ne laisse pas tomber cette histoire.

Réponse à adenoïde : tu as bien deviné pour la suite ! Sinon le fait qu'ils vivent tous ensemble est dicté par le fait qu'il y a toujours des Mangemorts en cavale et donc qu'ils ne sont pas forcément en sécurité dehors (surtout pour les Malfoy et Severus) et que ces trois-là sont en plus considérés comme des Mangemorts par la majorité de la population sorcière. Pour les Weasley ne t'inquiète pas ils ne comptent pas rester indéfiniment c'est juste pour le moment. Quant à Hermione je suis désolée mais j'avais besoin d'elle avec les autres donc elle reste aussi =)

Donc désolée si ce côté-là ne tient pas toujours forcément la route mais ça fait longtemps que je me tape un trip où ils seraient tous forcés de cohabiter.

Sur ce bonne lecture

Arya

**Chapitre 5 : réactions, conversations et nouveau départ.**

Une semaine était passée. Erwan avait été littéralement gavé de potions par Ms Pomfresh qu'il surnommait le dragon depuis qu'elle l'avait trouvé hors de son lit alors qu'il devait se reposer et qu'elle lui avait hurlé dessus jusqu'à ce qu'il courre se réfugier dans son lit. Néanmoins il paraissait moins effrayé par l'infirmière maintenant qu'il avait appris à la connaître. Cependant il ne se laissait toujours pas examiner.

Mais revenons à Harry. Il était assis sur son lit, heureux. Tous les Weasley étaient déjà retournés au Square Grimault, soignés, avec Remus et Sirius. Les Malfoy étaient restés à Poudlard trois jours après leur départ puis étaient eux aussi partis au Square Grimault. Le lendemain Harry avait eu le droit de partir mais il avait préféré attendre que son frère puisse sortir. N'ayant rien à faire il avait passé sa journée avec lui, discutant de tout et de rien. Il avait même appris des sorts complètement inconnus. Et oui il devait reconnaître que son frère avait un niveau phénoménal en tout ce qui concernait les sortilèges. Alors il laissait son frère se transformer pour un temps en professeur, en plus cela divertissait le pauvre Erwan qui commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer. C'est pourquoi il n'était pas avec lui ce matin, voulant le laisser seul essayer de convaincre l'infirmière de le laisser sortir. C'était le dernier blessé à être encore à l'infirmerie, Snape ayant eu l'autorisation de sortir le matin-même avant que Pomfresh aille rendre visite à son frère.

Néanmoins la semaine passée n'avait pas non plus été de tout repos. D'abord Dumbledore s'était chargé de parler d'Erwan à toutes les personnes qui allaient être amenées à le côtoyer une fois qu'ils sortiraient de l'infirmerie. Les réactions avaient été pour le moins amusantes. Bien entendu le directeur s'isolant toujours avant de parler à quelqu'un il n'avait rien vu mais ce n'était pas le cas de son frère qui s'était hâté de tout lui raconter dès le lendemain.

_Flash back_

Il y avait d'abord eu les Malfoy enfin Draco Malfoy puisque son père était déjà au courant et avait donc gardé un visage impassible pendant que Dumbledore parlait. Quant à Draco son teint déjà pâle était devenu livide, il s'était renversé sur ses oreillers avant de se décider à parler : « Alors mon père a retrouvé le frère jumeau de pire ennemi, c'est à ses deux Potter que l'on doit la mort de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, je vais devoir cohabiter avec un deuxième Potter dangereusement instable et qui en plus peux lire dans mes pensées ? Vous voulez ma mort ? ». Erwan avait de vrais talents d'orateur et Harry avait explosé de rire pendant qu'il lui décrivait l'air de profond désespoir qu'affichait Malfoy junior et la mine sévère de Malfoy senior qui disait que cette attitude ne convenait pas du tout à un Malfoy.

Sirius et Remus étant déjà au courant, Dumbledore était passé devant eux en se contentant de leur adresser un de ses éternels sourires malicieux. Il était ensuite allé voir les jumeaux Weasley qui étaient restés interdits deux minutes avant de s'enthousiasmer et de concocter tout un programme pour l'accueillir au Square Grimault puis une liste des farces que permettaient le don d'Erwan.

Ça avait ensuite été le tour de Ginny et d'Arthur. Erwan lui avait raconté que Ginny était restée bouche bée tandis qu'Arthur, une fois remis de ses émotions, avait promis de veiller sur lui, restant malgré tout stupéfait quand il comprit qu'il pouvait lire dans les pensées des gens qui l'entouraient. Il y avait ensuite eu Ron et Hermione. Ron était resté cinq bonnes minutes comme un poisson hors de l'eau avant de s'enthousiasmer puis de s'offusquer en disant qu'il était hors de question que quiconque lise dans ses pensées tandis qu'Hermione avait accepté la nouvelle avec sérénité et une grande joie quand le directeur avait mentionné la soif d'apprendre du frère d'Harry, lui faisant confiance pour contrôler ses pouvoirs et faisant la promesse au directeur de ne pas lui sauter au cou quand elle le verrait.

Bill et Fleur avaient pris la nouvelle assez naturellement et s'étaient réjouis pour les deux orphelins puis Bill s'était à son tour inquiété pour ses pensées tandis que Fleur haussait les épaules pour signifier que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Charlie était d'abord resté sans voix puis il avait promis de s'occuper de lui comme d'un de ses frères, occultant le pouvoir déroutant du nouveau venu. Percy avait haussé les épaules, montrant là son peu d'intérêt vu qu'après tout il ne venait que très rarement au Square Grimault.

Severus avait été la personne la plus difficile à convaincre que la cohabitation se passerait bien. Tout d'abord en apprenant le pouvoir dérangeant du jeune homme il avait fermé son esprit avant d'assurer au directeur qu'il allait y avoir un bain de sang s'il devait cohabiter avec deux Potter. C'est pourquoi il fulminait littéralement quand Albus lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait pas le choix et que tant qu'il y aurait encore des Mangemorts en liberté il devrait rester en sécurité ce qui voulait dire habiter au Square Grimault avec deux Potter, toute la famille Weasley et Sirius. À cette annonce Severus ne put s'empêcher de siffler « ça va finir dans un bain de sang tout ça ».

« Ah une dernière chose Severus »

« Quoi encore ? »

« J'ai peur qu'Erwan ne supporte très mal les conflits aussi il faudra éviter de vous disputer avec Sirius et même de lui lancer des piques s'il-vous-plaît »

« Albus … »

« Oui ? »

« Vous pouvez me laisser seul un moment avant que je ne fasse quelque chose que je regretterai plus tard ? » gronda Severus.

« Vous verrez tout se passera bien si tout le monde y met du sien » essaya de la rassure le directeur avant d'esquiver un coussin et de laisser le maître des potions seul.

Rien qu'en imaginant la tête de Snape Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Après leur avoir tous parlé Albus leur avait laissé 24 heures de répit pour qu'ils aient le temps d'assimiler la nouvelle. C'est donc le surlendemain qu'il avait annoncé que ce serait bien qu'ils rencontrer Erwan pour qu'il ait le temps de s'habituer à eux.

Draco était passé en premier, il était parti vers la chambre de son frère en serrant et desserrant les poings de manière compulsive ce qui avait beaucoup inquiété Harry. Mais, alors qu'il pensait sérieusement à rejoindre son frère, le regard bleu de Dumbledore l'avait cloué sur place. Il avait été très clair il pourrait être avec son frère pour la plupart des visites mais pas celle de Draco Malfoy ni celle de Snape, soi-disant pour ne pas l'influencer avec ce qu'il pensait de ses personnes. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de répliquer qu'Erwan savait pertinemment ce qu'il en pensait vu qu'il captait ses pensées quelle que soit la distance qui les séparait. Le directeur avait souri « je sais que ton frère connaît tes pensées mais il doit se faire les siennes et si tu es avec lui pendant ces rencontres, non seulement il risque de chercher ton approbation et en plus Draco et Severus n'agiront sans doute pas de la même manière si tu es là ».

Il avait acquiescé mais n'en pensait pas moins que Snape serait un bâtard graisseux et Malfoy un connard qu'il soit là ou pas. Dumbledore avait dû comprendre ce qui le tourmentait car il s'était chargé de lui rappeler qu'Erwan se défendait très bien tout seul. Il avait alors été momentanément rassuré mais tout s'était effacé lorsque Malfoy avait refermé la porte de la chambre de son frère. C'est pourquoi il était resté comme deux ronds de flan lorsqu'il avait vu Malfoy sortir avec un léger sourire. Chez un Malfoy, réputé pour rester impassible en toute circonstance c'était pour le moins innatendu.

Inquiet malgré tout il s'était précipité dans la chambre de son frère avant que quelqu'un n'ait eut l'idée de l'en empêché. Aussitôt rentré il avait soupiré de soulagement. Son frère allait bien et au petit sourire qui fleurissait sur ses lèvres il pouvait être sûr qu'il avait suivi toutes ses pensées et se moquait de lui.

« Comme tu vois je suis encore en bonne santé. Ne me regarde pas comme ça Draco est quelqu'un de très gentil et de très intéressant. »

Devant l'air ahuri qu'il avait affiché le visage d'Erwan s'était durci. « Harry James Potter il serait peut-être temps d'ouvrir les yeux. Non tais-toi. Tu n'es plus un enfant ! » avait-t-il grondé, « Tous ceux qui nous entourent ont vu qu'il avait changé depuis la mort de sa mère. Tout le monde l'a accepté sauf toi parce que tu es trop borné pour voir la perche qu'il te tend ! Alors maintenant tu vas ôter tes putains d'œillères et tu vas pouvoir te rendre compte qu'il n'est plus le petit con arrogant que tu as connu en première année ! Maintenant dehors ! »

Honteux et la tête basse Harry était retourné dans l'infirmerie, le petit sourire en coin de Snape et la légère rougeur sur les joues de Malfoy lui indiquant qu'ils avaient tout entendu. Les jumeaux y étaient allés avec plein d'idées en tête et étaient ressortis avec un peu moins de projets en tête mais avec des rires dans les oreilles. Ginny s'était ensuite avancée et était ressortie quelques minutes plus tard en lui disant qu'il avait vraiment un frère formidable, remarque qui l'avait fait se tasser un peu plus sur sa chaise. Il avait rencontré son frère pour la première fois la veille et avait réussi à se faire engueuler alors que tout le monde semblait s'entendre bien avec lui, tout ça à cause de vieilles rancœurs.

Perdu dans ses pensées il n'avait pas vu les parents Weasley partir puis revenir avec une telle tendresse dans le regard que tout le monde compris qu'ils avaient adopté Erwan comme ils l'avaient fait avec Harry. Se redressant il avait eu le temps de voir Ron et Hermione disparaître derrière la porte. Ron était ressortit au bout de cinq minutes avec le sourire mais sans Hermione. Aux regards interrogatifs il avait répondu en grimaçant « il lui demande de l'aide pour récupérer ce qu'il n'a pas vu dans le programme » ce qui lui valut plusieurs rires. Hermione revint un quart d'heure plus tard les yeux brillants d'excitation à l'idée de partager son savoir et aussi d'apprendre d'Erwan qui semblait connaître pas mal de sorts qui n'étaient pas étudiés en cours.

Bill et Fleur avaient passé cinq minutes à parler de tout et de rien et étaient ressortis après que Fleur lui ait arraché la promesse de l'emmener avec lui quand il ferait sa garde-robe bien que l'idée même d'aller s'acheter des vêtements dans des boutiques pleines de monde lui donnait des sueurs froides. Charlie lui avait parlé dragons assez longtemps et avait été impressionné des connaissances d'Erwan sur ceux-ci. Il était parti en promettant de revenir le voir régulièrement.

Percy n'étant pas là ça avait alors été le tour de Severus. Harry qui s'était détendu s'était crispé à nouveau à vitesse grand V. Néanmoins il avait essayé de se calmer. _« on retire les œillères Harry allez fait un effort, voilà on se détend Erwan est tout à fait capable de s'en sortir tout seul avec ce bâtard graisseux, non, non fait un effort, tout va bien se passer ». _Pendant qu'Harry bataillait avec lui-même pour ne pas trop s'inquiéter, Severus était entré dans la chambre du malade. Il était très pâle et il se dit en lui-même que ses visites devaient le fatiguer beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais.

« C'est reposant … »

Severus avait froncé les sourcils « Qu'est-ce qui est reposant ? »

Potter n°2 avait ri faiblement « vous êtes le seul ici qui arrive à fermer son esprit. C'est reposant »

« Vous n'êtes pas le seul au monde à maîtriser l'occlumancie ! »

Erwan se redressa « je sais, je vous ai vu en train d'essayer d'apprendre à mon frère. Malheureusement s'il a des talents il n'a pas celui-là »

« Avec de la persévérance tout peut arriver, il a eu beaucoup moins de cauchemars ces derniers mois »

Le frère de Potter avait souri « oui je sais »

Soudain le jour s'était fait dans l'esprit de Severus « il n'a pas pu s'améliorer aussi rapidement … par contre vous avez pu comprendre comment isoler son esprit dans le vôtre. Je me disais bien aussi que c'était à n'y rien comprendre »

Le sourire s'était agrandi « Vous êtes perspicace professeur »

Assimilant la nouvelle Severus avait éclaté de rire, bientôt rejoint par Erwan qui avait en plus entendu les pensées de son frère face à ce son qu'il n'avait jamais entendu venir du maître des potions. Toute tension ayant disparu la conversation avait pu continuer et avait glissé sur les potions. Severus avait fini par sortir après vingt minutes de discussion et après qu'Erwan lui eut extorqué il ne savait trop comment la promesse de lui apprendre l'art des potions. Sur ces entrefaites Pomfresh avait menacé d'attacher tout le monde à son lit si on ne laissait pas son patient se reposer et le calme était revenu dans l'infirmerie.

_Fin du flash-back_

Le lendemain Erwan avait rencontré Hagrid qui lui avait beaucoup plu. Le demi-géant était ressorti de la chambre positivement enchanté et Ms Pomfresh avait interdit toutes les visites sauf celles d'Harry pour que son frère puisse se reposer avant de retourner chercher un nombre impressionnant de potions curatives. Ce dernier avait grimacé « j'ai l'impression d'avaler un laboratoire entier de potions tous les jours » ce qui avait déclenché le rire de son jumeau. Le reste de la semaine était passé entre visite, prise de potions et apprentissage puisqu'Hermione lui avait donné un nombre important de livres de cours, au grand désespoir de son frère.

Enfin Harry vit Ms Pomfresh sortir de la chambre d'Erwan et sauta sur ses pieds. Alors qu'il allait parler l'infirmière l'interrompit « si c'est pour me demander la même chose que votre frère ce n'est pas la peine j'ai discuté avec lui et il va pouvoir partir à condition que je vienne le voir tous les jours pour vérifier son état de santé, qu'il se ménage et qu'il continue de prendre ses potions. Ces trois points ne sont pas négociables. »

« Merci, merci, merci, je vous promets je vais faire attention à lui, merci, merci ! » débita Harry à toute allure en courant déjà voir son frère. L'infirmière soupira et partit chercher les potions dont il pourrait avoir besoin.

« Petit frère on rentre à la maison ! » cria notre survivant en entrant dans la chambre comme une flèche.

« Je sais, je sais, arrête de hurler s'il te plait et aide moi plutôt à emballer tout ce bazar » dit Erwan en montrant sa chambre. Harry haussa les sourcils, perplexes. Pour lui la chambre d'Erwan était une des chambres les plus rangées sur cette planète mais il garda son commentaire pour lui et commença à rassembler les livres, plumes et parchemins qu'il emportait.

« Faudrait peut-être penser à te faire une garde-robe, non ? » dit-il.

Aussitôt il vit son frère se crisper et sentit sa magie crépiter tout autour de lui « mais si tu préfères attendre un peu, tu peux piquer dans mes affaires »

Erwan se retourna, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres « merci mais j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas que je réduise tous tes vêtements à ma taille ».

Harry esquissa un sourire gêné, il avait parlé sans réfléchir. Son frère faisait bien dix centimètres de moins que lui et était nettement plus menu.

« Si ça te dérange pas je vais faire comme ça pour l'instant » repris Erwan. « T'inquiètes pas je les remettrai à ta taille avant de les mettre au sale comme ça ils seront à ta taille quand ils arriveront dans ton armoire »

Le survivant sourit, heureux d'avoir une solution puis recommença à placer les livres dans la malle qu'il lui avait prêtée. Une fois que Pomfresh leur ait expliqué l'utilité de chaque potion ainsi que le moment auquel elles devaient être prises elle leur dit à demain, ils vérifièrent une dernière fois qu'ils n'oubliaient rien, Harry pris la malle dans sa main gauche, de la poudre de Cheminette dans la droite et ils entrèrent dans la cheminée. « 12 Square Grimault » dirent-ils en cœur.

À suivre

Merci de me laisser une petite review svp, ne serait-ce que pour me dire sur quels points je dois m'améliorer et ce que vous aimez bien.

PS : je cherche une idée pour un Snarry alors si vous avez laissez-moi un MP. De préférence sans vampire.

Arya


	6. Arrivée au Square Grimault

Coucou !

J'espère que le chapitre précédant vous a plu. Voici la suite, l'arrivée de nos deux frères au Square Grimault et leur première journée. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Bonne lecture à tous

Arya

**Chapitre 6 : arrivée au Square Grimault**

Erwan eut à peine le temps de penser qu'il avait l'impression de voler que ses pieds heurtèrent quelque chose de dur et qu'il s'étala de tout son long sur un tapis. Il entendit derrière lui un bruit sourd lui indiquant que son frère venait de le rejoindre. C'est alors qu'il regarda autour de lui et s'aperçut de la présence de deux pieds pas très loin de sa tête. Levant les yeux il remarqua qu'il était affalé aux pieds d'un Lucius au sourire amusé. À cette constatation il se hâta de se remettre sur ses pieds tout en tentant de retrouver une contenance et d'arrêter de rougir comme un demeuré.

Une fois debout il put saluer Lucius dignement en lui serrant la main avec un rapide « bonjour », en effet il avait fait des progrès au niveau du contact avec les autres (Harry étant une exception vu qu'il a eu le droit immédiat de lui sauter au cou) et pouvait désormais serrer la main de quelqu'un sans que celui-ci ne risque de rencontrer immédiatement le mur le plus proche. Devant sa gêne plus qu'apparente l'air moqueur de Lucius s'était fait plus franc. « Et bien Potter on ne tient pas sur ses pieds ? » murmura-t-il en passant près de lui. Rougissant Erwan ne répondit pas et rejoint son frère qui l'attendait à la porte du salon.

« Tu viens je vais te faire visiter »

Aussitôt Erwan emboita le pas de son frère vers les étages supérieurs. Lucius attendit qu'ils soient éloignés avant de se relâcher et de rouvrir son esprit. En effet en voyant le jeune homme étendu à ses pieds il n'avait pu s'empêcher de le détailler, se demanda comment diable il arrivait à rester gracieux en étant affalé ainsi. Néanmoins il avait très vite fermé son esprit et prit un air moqueur en s'apercevant de la gêne de celui-ci. Il lui avait même lancé une petite pique qui l'avait fait rougir encore plus. _« Parfaitement maître de toi Lucius tu es bel et bien un Malfoy » _se félicité-t-il. _« C'est vraiment trop facile de le faire rougir et puis ça lui va tellement bien. Euh non je dis n'importe quoi j'aime le faire rougir parce qu'il n'a aucune maîtrise de soi contrairement à moi. Ça le remet à sa place. Voilà c'est ça, ça le remet à sa place »._

Pendant que Malfoy se félicitait Erwan visitait la maison. Il avait déjà vu le salon, la cuisine, la bibliothèque, plusieurs petits salons dont on ne se servait pratiquement pas, ils étaient passés devant une porte fermée qu'Harry lui avait indiqué comme le laboratoire à potions puis ils étaient montés au premier étage où logeait la famille Weasley qui était venue au grand complet pour lui dire bonjour et qu'ils étaient tous très contents de le voir. Il en avait encore un peu la tête qui tournait quand Hermione vint lui souhaiter la bienvenue dans sa maison. « Hermione a aussi sa chambre au premier c'est celle à gauche là un peu à l'écart. Elle dit que c'est la plus près de la bibliothèque alors tout le monde lui a laissée ».

Ensuite Harry l'entraina vers le deuxième étage où dormaient Lucius, Draco, Severus, Sirius et Remus. Entendant des voix Sirius vint leur souhaiter un bon retour à la maison et sembla hésiter …

« Sirius ? »

Ce dernier leva la tête vers Erwan « ? »

Il sourit. « Permission de me prendre dans tes bras accordée »

Sirius sourit jusqu'aux oreilles et prit ses deux filleuls dans une longue étreinte. « Si vous saviez comme je suis content que vous soyez à la maison » soupira-t-il. Au contact de Sirius Erwan s'était crispé avant de finalement se détendre. Ça allait, ce n'était pas possessif ni étouffant c'était juste bien. Après avoir discuté quelques minutes Sirius retourna à ce qu'il faisait et Harry désigna les deux chambres les plus proches du pallier. « Celle-là c'est la mienne »dit-il en montrant celle de gauche. « J'ai pensé que tu irais dans celle de droite ça te va ? On a la salle de bain en commun»

« Parfait » répondit un Erwan radieux. Ils commencèrent donc à ranger les quelques affaires de ce dernier dans sa chambre puis Harry lui montra la salle de bain, bleue qu'ils allaient partager. Une fois de retour sur le palier Erwan lâcha « j'ai l'impression de rêver » ce qui fit sourire son frère.

« Et cet escalier qui monte là ? Il mène où ? » reprit-il.

« Oh ça. Il mène sur une terrasse mais en fait on ne s'en sert pas vraiment on va plus souvent dans le jardin donc c'est principalement le repère de Buck. Il y a une partie couverte et comme ça il peut se promener comme il veut. Tiens je t'ai pas montré le jardin si ? Enfin ce qui nous sert de jardin. Il a été à l'abandon depuis des années et pendant la guerre on avait autre chose à faire que du jardinage ! Mais il faudrait s'en occuper » poursuivit Harry.

Erwan le suivit vers le rez-de-chaussée avec un dernier regard pour l'escalier qui menait au domaine de l'hippogryphe. « Dis grand frère ? Tu voudrais bien m'apprendre à voler ? »

Les yeux d'Harry scintillèrent puis il esquissa un sourire désolé « bien sûr mais pas tout de suite. Désolé mais Pomfresh va me tuer si tu montes sur un balai »

« Même si je fais très très attention ? » murmura-t-il avec une petite moue.

« Euh désolé mais même si je ne peux pas dire que je te connais par cœur ça m'étonnerait que tu ailles doucement » répliqua-t-il en continuant de descendre les escaliers. Le grommellement qui lui parvint confirma cette idée et le fit sourire. Sourire qui s'effaça aussitôt quand il se retrouva face à Snape.

« Bonjour professeur »

« Potter »

« Bonjour Severus ». A ces mots Harry écarquilla les yeux, certain que Snape allait tuer son frère pour oser l'appeler avec tant de familiarité.

« Erwan. Ah au fait premier cours de potions demain, 9h dans le laboratoire »

Le professeur disparut au coin du couloir dans une envolée de cape et Harry put entendre le petit rire moqueur de son frère « tu sais si tu laissais de côté tes a priori tu découvrirais qu'il n'est pas du tout comme l'image que tu en as » dit-il malicieusement avant de partir en direction de la bibliothèque.

« Tu vas où ? »

« J'ai plus de livres à lire ! »

Harry partit vers la cuisine en ronchonnant contre les tarés qui se gavent de bouquins et les donneurs de leçons. Quant à Erwan il s'émerveillait devant la quantité phénoménale de livres et de sujets abordés. Il se saisit d'un ouvrage intitulé « Potions de tous les jours » et un autre sur les soins aux créatures magiques puis se blottit dans un fauteuil et commença sa lecture. C'est ainsi que Draco le trouva en venant chercher un livre de potions.

« Bonjour Draco »

Celui-ci sursauta puis se décida à lui serrer la main qu'il lui tendait. « Il paraît que mon parrain va te donner des cours de potions ? »

« Oui j'ai réussi à lui extorquer cette promesse »

« Dis plutôt que tu l'as mis sous Imperium ! D'habitude il a horreur qu'on le dérange » s'exclama Draco. « Tu peux te considérer comme un chanceux. À part moi et mon père personne ici n'ose entrer dans le laboratoire de potions par peur de se faire écorcher vif ! »

Erwan éclata de rire « oh je suis peut-être chanceux mais je pense que si je me montre aussi doué que mon cher frère il va m'expédier dehors ! »

« Ça c'est très probable ! Euh il paraît que tu lis pas mal ? »

« Oui j'essaie de rattraper sept ans de retard ! »

« Bah si t'as besoin d'aide ou que Granger est occupé je peux t'aider si tu veux. Tiens au fait pour les Métamorphoses ce livre est génial » marmonna-t-il en lui tendant un exemplaire des « Métamorphoses utiles au quotidien »

Erwan lui fit un grand sourire avant de se saisir du bouquin « je n'hésiterai pas, merci Draco »

Ce dernier sortit de la bibliothèque sans avoir pris le livre qu'il était venu chercher et en se demandant comment il en était arrivé à lui proposer son aide. Un Malfoy ne propose jamais son aide il attend qu'on le supplie de l'aider. Il soupira, comprenant désormais comment son parrain en était arrivé à lui proposer de lui attendre les potions. Ce jeune homme avait décidément un don pour vous enrouler autour de son petit doigt et faire de vous ce qu'il voulait. Il ne fallait surtout pas que son père apprenne un pareil manquement aux règles Malfoyennes.

Pendant ce temps Harry était allé aider Ms Weasley à la cuisine et avait tenté de la convaincre de ne pas essayer de gaver Erwan dès son arrivée, celle-ci ronchonnant à propos de sa maigreur. Une fois le repas prêt Dobby commença à aller chercher chacun pour le déjeuner. Arrivèrent bientôt Ron qui lui avait été averti par son estomac, les jumeaux, Lucius, Arthur, Severus, Bill et Fleur, Remus, Sirius, Charlie, Draco, Ginny et Hermione qui avait tardé car elle ne voulait pas lâcher le livre qu'elle lisait. Tout le monde attendait désormais Erwan et Dobby ne revenait pas. Soudain la lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Molly « est-ce que quelqu'un lui a expliqué ce qu'est un elfe de maison ? ».

Les seules réponses qu'elle obtint furent des non. Harry soupira et partit chercher son frère qu'il trouva en grande discussion avec Dobby qui lui racontait en détail comment il était entré au service d'Harry. Ce dernier s'éclaircit la gorge « excuse-moi mais tout le monde t'attend pour manger »

« Déjà ? Pf j'ai pas vraiment faim je peux pas continuer mon livre plutôt et manger plus tard quand j'aurai faim ? »

« Non » répondit son frère avant de la prendre par le bras et de l'entraîner jusqu'à la cuisine. C'est ainsi que les habitants du 12 Square Grimault virent arriver un Erwan boudeur, tenant toujours son livre de potions à la main et traîné par son frère jusqu'à sa chaise.

Renonçant il s'assit et commença à triturer la nourriture dans son assiette. Puis il commença à manger de toutes petites bouchées sous les regards inquisiteurs de son parrain, de son frère et de Molly. Severus ne put s'empêcher de sourire intérieurement à cette vue : un Erwan faisant la moue mangeant sous le regard sévère de Ms Weasley. Il était bizarre ce gamin, à part Draco il n'avait jamais trouvé personne attendrissant pourtant c'était le premier mot qui lui venait en tête quand il le voyait. Il allait peut-être pouvoir rehausser son opinion sur la famille Potter.

Quant au gamin en question il observait les personnes autour de lui. Ron semblait vouloir battre un record de vitesse tellement il mangeait vite, Hermione le regardait d'un air navré et autre chose aussi. Il y avait peut-être quelque chose à trouver par là. Les jumeaux parlaient des dernières farces et attrapes à la mode, Ginny et Fleur étaient lancées dans une grande discussion sur les vêtements et d'après ce qu'il entendait elles parlaient de vêtements pour lui. Il en tremblait d'avance. Bill écoutait patiemment Charlie parler du dernier dragon qu'il avait soigné tout en pensant à autre chose. Arthur et Percy n'étaient pas là, ils mangeaient au ministère. Molly surveillait tout ce petit monde d'un œil sévère. Severus semblait imperméable à tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Lucius et Draco, assis côte à côte mangeaient du même air distingué, Lucius avec un visage impassible et Draco qui tentait de garder son impassibilité devant le spectacle de Ron en train de manger mais qui semblait peiner. Remus semblait fatigué et mangeait d'un air absent. Erwan put voir dans ses pensées qu'il n'était pas encore remis de la pleine lune qui avait eu lieu trois jours plus tôt. Quant à Sirius et Harry ils le regardaient manger d'un œil inquiet.

Une fois le repas terminé (c'est-à-dire une fois qu'Erwan eut réussi à avaler la moitié de son plat principal) il partit dans une grande discussion avec Hermione sur les sortilèges, discussion à laquelle se joint Draco mais qui dissuada tous les autres de s'approcher d'eux, notamment Fleur et Ginny qui s'étaient mise en tête de lui faire une garde-robe complète. Nos trois compères montèrent donc au deuxième étage où Draco avait découvert une salle d'entraînement il y a peu. Aussi quand Dumbledore arriva pour tester l'étendue des pouvoirs d'Erwan personne ne savait exactement où il était et c'est en fouillant le manoir de fond en comble qu'ils les découvrirent. Sirius fut stupéfait en voyant son filleul assis au centre de la pièce et qui faisait léviter toute sorte de choses en les faisant changer de couleurs. Quant à Dumbledore il se contenta de sourire avant de se racler la gorge.

« Oh bonjour professeur, je n'avais pas vu le temps passer »

« Ce n'est rien maintenant si Mr Malfoy et Ms Granger voulaient bien nous laisser, merci »

Les deux concernés s'éclipsèrent en discutant avec animation. Dumbledore et Erwan restèrent enfermés pendant près d'une heure et demie et Harry se demandait ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire comme test pour faire autant de bruit. Les murs de l'étage vibraient au rythme des sorts jetés et il commençait à penser que son frère allait détruire la maison s'il continuait. Quand la porte de la salle d'entraînement s'ouvrit enfin il put constater qu'il y régnait un désordre sans nom mais aussi que son frère abordait un sourire positivement ravi. Avant de sortir il eut un geste de la main qui remit tout à sa place puis salua le directeur, partit jusqu'à sa chambre et s'affala sur son lit. Harry l'y rejoint avant de demander « alors tu racontes ? » ce qui déclencha le sourire de celui-ci qui se mit à expliquer ce qui s'était passé dans la salle.

_Flash-back_

Le directeur referma délicatement la porte derrière lui.

« Bonjour Erwan. Tout se passe bien depuis que tu es parti ? »

« Oh vous savez je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire grand-chose. Harry m'a fait visité la maison puis on m'a installé dans ma chambre de l'autre côté du pallier. Ensuite j'ai été dans la bibliothèque. C'est d'ailleurs impressionnant le nombre de livres intéressants qu'elle renferme ! Après Harry est venu me chercher pour manger et à la fin du repas je suis montée ici avec Draco et Hermione et je me suis entraînée sur quelques sortilèges avant que vous n'arriviez. »

Le directeur sourit, amusé « Erwan tu es encore convalescent et je ne suis pas sûr que Ms Pomfresh soi d'accord avec ta définition de pas grand-chose »

Le jeune homme sourit gêné en pensant qu'il aurait bien voulut apprendre à voler en plus de tout ceci. « Sinon » reprit Albus « que penses-tu des autres personnes qui vivent ici ? Tu leur as parlé ? »

« La famille Weasley est venue me dire bonjour quand je suis passé au premier étage. Fred et Georges veulent que je les aide à mettre au point de nouvelles inventions, Ginny et Fleur veulent à tout prix aller faire les magasins, Molly a prévu de me faire manger comme quinze. Ron est amical mais je sais que ça le dérange que je puisse lire dans ses pensées. Charlie et Bill n'attende rien de particulier de moi … »

Dumbledore regarda le jeune homme qui s'était tu, perdu dans ses pensées. Comprenant qu'il n'émergerait pas tout seul il lui demanda « et les autres ? Les Malfoy, Severus ? »

« J'ai croisé Severus dans l'escalier. Il m'a dit que mon premier cours de potions aurait lieu demain à 9h. Quant aux Malfoy … Draco m'a proposé de m'aider à rattraper mon retard et Lucius … Lucius ne m'a rien dit de spécial. » il resta pensif pendant un moment puis reprit « professeur est-ce que vous pourriez m'apprendre assez vite à contrôler l'occlumancie ? Personne ne m'en a ouvertement parlé mais ils sont tous gênés à l'idée que je connaisse leurs pensées dès que je suis près d'eux, même Harry »

« Bien sûr Erwan qu'ils sont gênés, c'est assez troublant pour eux. Je sais que tu ne le comprends pas parce que tu l'as toujours fait instinctivement. Mais imagine juste un instant que tu n'aies jamais su protéger ton esprit de Voldemort, qu'il ait appris tout ce que tu savais, que tu n'aies pu penser à quelque chose sans qu'il le sache. Comment te serais-tu senti ? »

À cette idée le jeune homme frémit « ça aurait été horrible et je me serais senti sans défense, complètement livré à son bon vouloir. C'est comme ça qu'ils le ressentent ? Mais je ne compte pas utiliser leurs pensées contre eux ! »

« Oui mais c'est dérangeant quand même. Bon demain nous ferons un test pour voir jusqu'à quelle distance tu peux entendre les pensées de quelqu'un, ton frère excepté. Mais pour l'instant je vais essayer de t'apprendre à canaliser ta magie. Enfin pour l'instant tu la canalises plutôt bien mais il faut que tu y parviennes également même si tu es en colère où que tu as peur ce qui n'est pas encore le cas. »

Erwan rougit en repensant à la scène qui s'était déroulée une semaine plus tôt « professeur je suis vraiment désolé pour votre bureau … «

« Tu ne l'as pas fait exprès, je ne t'en veux pas. Maintenant nous allons faire quelques exercices pour que tu doses ta magie. » Il apparaître une bougie. « Tu vas créer une petite flamme pour allumer cette bougie. Mais tu dois penser à une flamme pas à une bougie allumée d'accord ? »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et se concentra sur une flamme sans s'apercevoir que Dumbledore avait prudemment reculé. Il eut raison car quand il voulut matérialiser la flamme Erwan laissa échapper une grosse boule de feu qui aurait incendié toute la pièce di le directeur ne l'avait pas éteinte immédiatement.

« C'est ce dont je voulais te parler en te disant de doser ta magie. On n'a pas besoin de la même force pour allumer une bougie et pour mettre le feu à une maison. C'est une question de dosage. »

« Dites-moi professeur, j'ai lu qu'une baguette aidait à contrôler la puissance des sorts lancés »

« Oui c'est tout à fait juste mais cela ne fonctionnerait pas avec toi. En effet la baguette ne régule la quantité de magie que dans le cas de sortilèges formulés que l'on modifie selon la puissance souhaitée. Cela pourrait marcher dans cette salle mais dès que tu aurais peur tu ferais de la magie informulée comme tu as toujours fait et dans ce cas la baguette ne doserait pas la puissance envoyée. Maintenant reprenons ! Essaie de créer du feu rien que pour cette bougie. »

C'est ainsi que pendant la suite du cours le directeur dut empêcher une inondation après lui avoir demandé de remplir un verre d'eau, réparer un bon nombre d'objets quand il essaya d'en pousser un et vers la fin du cours il avait endigué un certain nombre de catastrophe qui avait fait trembler les murs plus d'une fois. En effet un simple expulso lancé un peu trop fort avait à peu près les mêmes effets qu'une bombe et Erwan avait tendance à pousser à l'extrême tous les sorts qu'il jetait. Néanmoins après avoir pas mal travaillé le jeune homme arrivait à causer des dégâts moindres. C'est donc un Potter heureux qui sortit rejoindre son frère. Le dernier quart d'heure avait été le plus calme, en effet il avait été consacré à essayer de retenir l'occlumancie d'Erwan.

Quand Dumbledore sortit il était donc fourbu et légèrement satisfait. Cependant il savait qu'il n'était pas arrivé au bout de ses peines avec le jeune Potter et que l'apprentissage du contrôle de sa magie était loin d'être fini. Il peinait encore à se contrôler et il n'avait eu à se contrôler que dans une ambiance studieuse. Ce maintien était donc beaucoup trop faible pour résister à une émotion forte.

_Fin du flash-back_

En empruntant le réseau de Cheminette Dumbledore était loin de se douter que le futur allait s'employer à lui démontrer la fragilité de ce contrôle.

C'est juste avant l'heure du dîner où tout dérapa. Erwan était pelotonné dans un des fauteuils salon qu'il partageait avec son frère, son corps menu lui permettant ce genre de choses, lisant un livre sur les Animagi, soigneusement dissimulé en livres de Métamorphoses car il se doutait bien du sermon auquel il aurait droit si on apprenait qu'il essayait de devenir Animagus depuis un certain temps déjà et que maintenant qu'il n'était plus dans les cachots du Lord Noir il comptait bien y parvenir au plus vite. Dans le salon il y avait aussi son parrain qui regardait ses filleuls comme s'il avait peur qu'ils disparaissent, Remus qui somnolait près de la cheminée et Lucius qui lisait le journal d'un air absent.

La soirée se poursuivit à l'image de cet instant, calme, mis à part quand Erwan vit la quantité astronomique de nourriture présente sur la table ce qui provoqua l'explosion de deux verres. Mais, à part ce léger incident la soirée se passa sans fait notable et tout le monde alla se coucher, serein.

Harry souhaita une bonne nuit à son frère, rejoint son lit et s'endormit presque aussitôt. La maison était plongée dans le silence et lui dans ses rêves quand il fut réveillé par un hurlement.

À suivre …

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Si vous voulez bien me laisser des reviews ça me ferait vraiment plaisir.

À plus. J'espère pouvoir poster le septième chapitre demain mais il est encore en écriture alors je ne vous promets rien. Gros bisous


	7. Première nuit, potions, crise et plan no

Bonjour à tous !

Tout d'abord je voulais vous prévenir que je ne vais sans doute pas pouvoir publier demain et vendredi car j'ai mes partiels. Donc désolé mais je voulais vous dire que je n'abandonne pas.

Ensuite merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait chaud au cœur, je vous avoue que j'avais un peu l'impression de ne pas être lue.

À Misslady19 : merci beaucoup pour tes félicitations. J'ai eu du mal à écrire les premiers chapitres et c'est sans doute pour ça que tu as préféré les derniers.

Encore merci si vous pouviez continuer à me donne votre avis. En plus j'ai eu plusieurs avis qui me disaient que mon titre n'était pas génial. Je suis d'accord mais je n'ai pas vraiment d'autres idées alors si vous en avez je suis preneuse !

Bonne lecture

Arya

**Chapitre 7 : Première nuit, potions, crise et plan nocturne**

_La maison était plongée dans le silence et Harry dans ses rêves quand il fut réveillé par un hurlement._

« NOOOOOON ! Pas ça je vous en supplie ! »

Sautant sur ses pieds il eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait qu'il entendit son frère se ruer vers la salle de bain et y vomir le peu qu'il avait réussi à ingurgiter au dîner. Soupirant il passa dans la chambre de ce dernier, s'assit sur le lit et matérialisa un verre d'eau en l'attendant. Il revint bientôt, titubant et but sans poser de question le verre qui lui était tendu.

« Je suis désolé je t'ai réveillé ? » murmura-t-il l'air confus.

« Oui mais c'est pas grave c'est pas de ta faute si tu fais des cauchemars » le rassura-t-il. Avisant les yeux hantés de son frère il lui demanda « tu veux en parler ? ». Celui-ci secoua la tête en frissonnant et vint se blottir contre lui. Instinctivement Harry le prit dans ses bras et commença à la bercer doucement. Quand il le sentit plus détendu il se dégagea pour pouvoir le regarder.

« Tu penses pouvoir te rendormir maintenant ? »

La grimace qui lui répondit acheva de le convaincre. Poussant son frère il se glissa sous les draps.

« Bon maintenant on dort »

« Tu vas dormir ici ? » le questionna Erwan l'air franchement incrédule.

« Bah oui comme ça si tu de nouveau un cauchemar je serai sur place. » Son frère esquissa un petit sourire avant de se recoucher et de s'endormir presque aussitôt.

Le lendemain Harry découvrit le lit vide en se réveillant. Inquiet il allait partir chercher son frère quand son regard tomba sur le réveil. 9h23. À côté du réveil il vit un petit papier.

Coucou grand frère,

Tout d'abord merci d'être venu cette nuit tu n'étais pas obligé. Avant que tu ne paniques je suis parti en cours de potions donc c'est normal si tu ne me trouves pas à ton réveil. Sinon je t'ai emprunté des vêtements que j'ai réduits à ma taille. À tout à l'heure.

Erwan

PS : évite de t'inquiéter pour moi je t'assure que Severus ne va pas me manger et c'est extrêmement dérangeant de t'entendre t'inquiéter à mon sujet.

Ne pas s'inquiéter il en avait de bonnes ! On parlait quand même de Snape là ! Le cauchemar des Gryffondors en général et des Potter en particulier, la chauve-souris de Poudlard, le bâtard graisseux… Harry était tellement pris dans ses pensées qu'il sursauta quand un parchemin apparut devant lui.

Harry s'il te plaît pense à autre chose !

Ce dernier rougit grommela un peu pour la forme puis se résolut à aller voler. Après tout une potion prenait toujours du temps et il ne voulait pas voler quand il était avec Erwan vu que celui-ci avait pour l'instant interdiction d'approcher un balai. Oubliant momentanément toutes les potions et tous les Snape de cette terre il s'habilla en quatrième vitesse, attrapa son balai et courut chercher Ron et ses frères.

Pendant ce temps Erwan se concentrait sur son feu qui ne devait pas être trop vif car cela perdrait immédiatement la potion. Une fois ce point réglé il ajouta les trois yeux de triton et commença à compter les tours dans les sens des aiguilles d'une montre. De son côté Severus lui jetait des coups d'œil intrigués. La nullité en potions n'était peut-être pas génétique finalement se dit-il en le voyant incorporé la poudre de crin de licorne petit à petit. C'était la principale difficulté de cette potion que l'on voyait d'habitude en milieu de deuxième année, la majorité des élèves ayant tendance à jeter toute la poudre dans le chaudron avant de se rendre compte qu'il était écrit deux lignes plus bas qu'il fallait l'ajouter peu à peu et surtout en continuant de mélanger.

Finalement Erwan ajouta les racines d'hellébore, fit six tours dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre, baissa son feu puis recula. Severus s'approcha alors de son chaudron. La potion était d'un beau bleu nuit, peut-être un peu trop fluide mais il ne pouvait vraiment pas lui reprocher grand-chose. Severus soupira.

« Elle est bonne » lâcha-t-il du bout des lèvres « bien que trop fluide pour être parfaite » ajouta-t-il. Du coin de l'œil il vit qu'Erwan souriait d'un air heureux et soupira de nouveau. Au moins il n'irait pas raconter à son frère qu'il le traitait injustement à cause de son nom de famille. Non pas que l'opinion d'Harry lui importe. Sortant de ses pensées il s'aperçut que son élève avait déjà prélevé un échantillon qu'il avait mis dans un tube étiqueté et s'attelait maintenant à nettoyer son plan de travail. Il sourit intérieurement songeant que ces cours n'allaient pas être si désagréables que ça.

« Tu peux sortir c'est bon. Demain même heure. Et cherche les utilisations des plumes de Jobarbilles. »

« Merci Severus. Il faut que je me dépêche Ms Pomfresh va arriver » lança son élève en rassemblant vite fait ses affaires. Le maître des potions resta un instant songeur. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour il laisserait un élève l'appeler par son nom et le tutoyer il aurait surement rit. Et si on lui avait dit qu'un jour un Potter réussirait une potion qu'il avait pourtant spécialement choisie supérieure à son niveau il l'aurait envoyé à Sainte Mangouste.

Pendant ce temps Ron, Ginny, Fred, Georges et Harry qui se reposaient dans la cuisine après leur partie de Quiditch purent voir débouler un Erwan légèrement paniqué qui se jeta sur un bout de pain avant de se faire un devoir de le dévorer le plus vite possible. Devant les regards pour le moins étonnés il leur bafouilla « Ms Pomfresh arrive … pas manger ce matin … va me tuer ».

A ce moment on put entendre la voix mélodieuse de l'infirmière crier « Où est mon patient ? ». Ledit patient se crispa, avala sa dernière bouchée de pain et partit en courant sous les rires de ses camarades.

Erwan entra en trombe dans le salon où l'attendait Ms Pomfresh et heureusement son parrain.

« Je suis là » dit-il essoufflé.

« Il sort d'un cours de potions » enchérit Sirius.

« Quoi ? Un cours de potions ? Mais je vous ai dit qu'il fallait qu'il se repose ! Qu'il se ménage ! » tempêta l'infirmière avant de jeter un sort de diagnostic sur son patient. « Il est encore fatigué et n'a pas assez mangé. Vous prenez bien toutes vos potions j'espère ? » ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Erwan.

Celui-ci rougit, mal à l'aise, il avait complètement oublié de prendre ses potions ce matin. « Oui je les ai prises » mentit-il. Hors de question qu'elle le ramène à l'infirmerie ! Elle le regarda d'un air suspicieux puis se déclara vaincue. Après lui avoir fourré dans les bras assez de potions pour soigner tout un régiment et lui avoir rappelé de se reposer elle repartit par la cheminée. Erwan souffla enfin et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Son parrain vint le rejoindre.

« T'as pas pris tes potions »

« Si si je les ai prises »

« Non mais ne t'inquiète pas je ne vais pas la rappeler » sourit Sirius

« Comment t'as su que j'avais oublié ? »

« T'avais le même air gêné que ta mère quand elle avait oublié quelque chose d'important »

« Aah bon bah je vais monter tout ça dans la salle de bain parce que c'est un peu encombrant quand même » rigola son filleul. « Dis parrain est-ce que tu pourras m'apprendre à transplaner ? » ajouta-t-il avant de sortir.

« Bien sûr » répondit-il « dès que je pourrais te l'apprendre sans que Ms Pomfresh ne m'étrangle »

Erwan partit et monta l'escalier en grommelant contre les infirmières qui gouvernent votre vie et vous empêche d'apprendre ce que vous rêvez de faire depuis très longtemps.

Une fois redescendu il put trouver Hermione dans la bibliothèque qui l'aida à faire ses recherches sur les plumes de Jobarbilles pour les potions.

« C'est gentil de m'aider Hermione tu dois avoir d'autres choses à faire non ? »

« Oh tu sais j'avais déjà appris une grande partie du programme de septième année et comme on a été occupé par les Horcruxes on va refaire tous notre septième année à partir de septembre »

« Et moi à ton avis je vais faire quoi en septembre ? » murmura Erwan, l'ai pensif.

« À mon avis le mieux serait que tu viennes en dernière année avec nous. Au pire tu aurais quelques cours de rattrapage mais si j'en crois ce que m'a dit Harry sur la vitesse à laquelle tu apprends ça devrait aller. Oui tu vas venir avec nous tu dois déjà avoir un niveau supérieur au nôtre pour les sortilèges et la défense contre les forces du mal. »

Le jeune homme eut un rire sans joie « c'est sûr que j'ai de l'entraînement » ironisa-t-il.

« Bon assez divaguer » reprit Hermione gênée « les plumes de Jobarbilles ne doivent en aucun cas entrer en contact avec des ailes de fée sous peine d'incendie »

Ce fut une fois de plus Dobby qui vint les trouver quand ce fut l'heure du déjeuner. Erwan venait tout juste de finir ses recherches et était maintenant en grande conversation avec Hermione sur les sorts utiles qui n'étaient pas étudiés en cours. Discussion qui en aurait fait dormir plus d'un mais semblait les passionner tous les deux.

Cette fois-ci Albus ayant parlé à Ms Weasley la quantité de nourriture dans son assiette avait diminué et le repas se passa sans encombre. Puis Erwan partit explorer les pièces de la maison qui n'étaient pas utilisées avec son frère avant que Dumbledore arrive. Il ne se passa pas grand-chose de notable avant son arrivée mis à part un défilé de lapins sans doute dus à des essais de Métamorphoses, heureusement vite rattrapés et retransformés en cuillères avec un sourire timide. Une demi-heure après cet épisode Remus qui s'était tranquillement posé dans le salon put voir arriver un Erwan aux joues rouges et complètement décoiffés qui lui demanda « Dumbledore est arrivé ? »

« Non pas encore »

Erwan soupira et se pelotonna dans le fauteuil. Il fit venir son livre sur les Animagi toujours camouflé en manuel de Métamorphoses d'un Accio avant de se plonger dedans. Le directeur arriva peu après et l'entraîna vers la salle d'entraînement.

« C'est quoi le programme aujourd'hui ? »

« D'abord dis-moi ce que t'as fait de beau depuis hier ? »

« Bah j'ai lu quelques livres sur les métamorphoses, je suis allé me coucher, j'ai été faire ma première potion ce matin avec Severus et je me suis entraîné en métamorphoses juste avant votre arrivée. »

« Et qu'en a dit Severus ? »

« Bonne bien que trop fluide à son gout »

« Tu ne t'en doutes peut-être pas mais c'est un très beau compliment de la part de Severus. Bon aujourd'hui on va faire quelques Métamorphoses mais surtout on va passer la majeure partie du temps à essayer de gérer ton occlumancie. »

Quand Erwan sortit il avait l'air épuisé mais heureux. Harry vint le rejoindre dès qu'il vit Dumbledore partir. « Tu trouves pas que tu bosses un peu trop pour quelqu'un en convalescence ? »

« Si certainement mais j'adore apprendre »

Son frère le regarda d'un air ahuri « je suis pas sûr de pouvoir te comprendre un jour » avoua-t-il.

La semaine continua sur la même routine. Toutes les nuits Erwan se réveillait en sursaut, allait vomir et se réfugiait dans le lit de son frère. Puis le matin il partait s'entraîner en potions. Il n'en ressortait que vers 11h. Ensuite il se réfugiait dans un livre après que Ms Pomfresh l'ait examiné. Molly les appelait ensuite pour manger. Dumbledore arrivait toujours en début d'après-midi, passait à peu près deux heures avec Erwan puis celui-ci continuait d'étudier ou s'amusait jusqu'au dîner. Aussi à la fin de la semaine celui-ci arrivait à peu près à ne plus entendre les pensées des autres quand ils étaient à plus de deux mètres de lui ce qui rassurait pas mal de monde.

Charlie était reparti en Roumanie en promettant de donner des nouvelles aussi souvent que possible. Fleur et Bill avait suivi peu après et s'étaient trouvés un appartement en plein cœur de Londres. Par conséquent Molly s'était mise à sur-couver les enfants restants et Erwan avait réussi jusque-là à se planquer loin d'elle. C'est pourquoi il descendit en dernier ce dimanche soir pour le dîner. Personne n'eut donc le temps de voir la catastrophe arriver. C'était évidemment parti d'un évènement insignifiant, Sirius et Severus avaient commencé à se lancer des piques, la dispute avait vite dégénéré et personne ne s'était pas rendu compte de la présence d'Erwan avant que la plus grande partie des vitres explosent.

Alors tout le monde se retourna vers la porte et put voir un Erwan livide qui s'était laissé glisser le long du chambranle et était recroquevillé par terre. Lucius jeta un œil hésitant entre son meilleur ami, Black et le jeune homme apeuré dont la magie crépitait dans toute la cuisine. Les objets explosaient un peu partout dans la cuisine et au bruit qu'il entendait dans les pièces environnantes aussi. Après un moment de stupeur il sauta sur ses pieds, courut jusqu'au salon, prit de la poudre de Cheminette et arriva directement dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

« Ils se sont disputés, Erwan fait une crise, c'est une catastrophe ! »

« Hein quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Albus on a besoin de vous ! Vite ! »

Lucius le traîna d'office dans la cheminée sans écouter les protestations du vieil homme. Quand ils arrivèrent au Square Grimault Dumbledore cessa de poser des questions et se rua vers la source de diverses explosions. Lucius s'approcha lentement du jeune homme et commença à lui parler doucement pendant qu'Albus passait un savon à Sirius et Severus. Lentement les explosions cessèrent et la magie d'Erwan reflua. Harry cru faire un micro coma quand il se rendit compte que Lucius Malfoy avait réussi à calmer son frère alors que personne ne semblait y arriver.

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans un silence relatif, Sirius étant terriblement désolé d'avoir rappelé de mauvais souvenirs à son filleul, Severus regrettant de s'être emporté même s'il aurait préféré s'arracher la langue plutôt que de l'avouer et les autres ayant peur d'évoquer le sujet. Quant à Erwan il était parti dans sa chambre avec son frère sitôt le repas fini. Ils s'étaient couchés sur le lit d'Harry.

« C'est impressionnant comme réaction quand même tu sais ? »

« Oui je pensais pas que ça allait remonter comme ça, je pensais avoir laissé ça derrière moi »

« Dis t'en as parlé à Ms Pomfresh de tes cauchemars »

Le visage d'Erwan se ferma « Non »

« Mais elle s'en est pas rendue compte quand tu étais à l'infirmerie ? »

« J'insonorisais toujours la chambre. »

Harry soupira, l'air soucieux « Tu sais il faudrait lui en parler, tu peux pas continuer de vomir toute les nuits. Tu parles jamais de ce que t'as vécu là-bas mais c'est pas en gardant tout en toi que ça va s'arranger. T'as bien vu ce soir que ça allait pas » dit Harry, se souvenant d'un Erwan gémissant, recroquevillé sur le sol avec un air proprement terrifié.

Erwan se tourna, lui montrant son dos. Il savait très bien ce qu'il avait pu voir. Il avait eu beau essayé de se contrôler tout ce qu'il avait enfoui au plus profond de lui-même depuis son arrivée était revenu violemment. Les cris et la colère avaient agi comme un catalyseur.

« Erwan ? M'ignore pas s'il te plaît. Tu peux pas garder tout ce qui te fait peur en toi comme ça »

« J'ai pas peur »

« Si tu le dis. Mais je suis là si tu veux en parler tu sais »

« Hmm … ouais. On se fait une bataille explosive ? »

Harry soupira voyant qu'il ne pourrait pas tirer plus de choses de son frère ce soir et accepta. Quand ils furent épuisés ils se couchèrent directement tous les deux dans le lit d'Harry et s'endormirent rapidement. Erwan se réveilla en sursaut vers les quatre heures du matin. Après son détour par la salle de bain il revint dans la chambre, vit son frère endormi et comprit qu'il n'arriverait pas à se rendormir. Silencieusement il prit des habits, les rétrécit à sa taille, s'habilla et se glissa dans la salle de bain. Quand il fut prêt il sortit par sa chambre en emportant son livre sur les Animagi, ses recherches sur les plumes de Jobarbilles et les livres de potions de troisième et quatrième année de son frère.

Prit d'une impulsion soudaine il se rendit dans le laboratoire de potions. Il s'installa à une des tables et se mit à lire ses livres de potions quand il tomba sur une potion appelée « potion de sincérité » qui avait pour propriété de forcer la personne qui l'avait ingérer à dire tout ce qu'il pensait de chaque personne qu'il voyait. Il eut alors un sourire. Il voyait une application parfaite pour cette potion. Détaillant la recette il en déduit que s'il se concentrait assez il pourrait la confectionner. Il se leva, alla chercher les ingrédients et se mit au travail. C'est ainsi que quand Severus vint dans son laboratoire à 7h comme tous les matins il y découvrit un Erwan concentré sur son chaudron et avec de grandes cernes bleues sous les yeux.

« Tu es là depuis combien de temps ? »

« Suffisamment longtemps pour avoir fait cette potion »

« 'Potion de sincérité' tu comptes faire quoi avec ça ? »

Erwan sourit « tu verras bien. Mais c'est rien de méchant je te rassure »

« Compte sur moi pour analyser mon assiette aujourd'hui »

Erwan sourit, l'air malicieux « tu crois vraiment que si je comptais t'en donner je l'aurais faite ici où tu pouvais venir à n'importe quel moment ? »

Severus réprima un sourire, ce petit était décidément futé. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher quelle utilisation Erwan pourrait faire de cette potion. Puis une autre question survint dans sa tête

« Pourquoi es-tu levé aussi tôt ? Cauchemars ? »

La crispation soudaine d'Erwan à cette évocation lui suffit comme réponse. Il soupira « Tu veux en parler ? »

Celui-ci leva ses yeux clairs vers lui « Je ne te demande pas si tu rêves encore de la guerre parce que c'est le cas de tout le monde. Alors laisse-moi régler ça seul ». Severus resta silencieux. Il comprenait parfaitement le désir qu'il pouvait avoir de ne parler à personne, il avait le même.

Une heure plus tard Erwan se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, un grand sourire aux lèvres « tu peux la vérifier s'il te plait ? »

Il s'avança vers le chaudron remplit d'un liquide transparent aux reflets irisés. À cette vue il sourit « elle a l'air réussie néanmoins je te conseillerais de l'essayer sur toi avant de l'appliquer à quelqu'un d'autre »

Erwan la mit dans deux fioles, vida son chaudron et nettoya son plan de travail avant de se retourner vers le maître des potions « et maintenant tu m'as prévu quoi aujourd'hui ? »

Le reste du cours de potions se passa comme d'habitude sauf qu'Erwan souriait tout le temps d'un air content et que Severus passa plus de temps à tenter de comprendre ce qu'il allait en faire qu'à surveiller le travail de son élève. Ce dernier finit sa potion. Elle n'était pas aussi bien que celles qu'il avait pu faire auparavant mais son professeur décida de ne pas trop l'embêter à la vue de sa mine chiffonnée.

« Pas trop mal. Essaie de dormir la nuit prochaine ça t'aidera. Allez c'est bon file. Et prends ton petit-déjeuner avant que Ms Pomfresh n'arrive »

Erwan lui sourit et ajouta en sortant « si tu veux un indice pour la potion de sincérité je peux juste te dire qu'Hermione commence à chercher un appartement près de sa fac de Médicomagie »

À suivre

Alors quelqu'un a une idée de l'utilité de cette fameuse potion ? À bientôt

Et laisser moi un petit message s'il vous plait, ça vous prend pas trop de temps et ça me fait très plaisir


	8. Nouveaux couples et découvertes

Bonjour !

Tout d'abord je suis en vacances pendant une semaine donc je vais essayer de poster régulièrement même si je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir garder le rythme d'un chapitre par jour. Je pense qu'un tous les deux jours serait plus probable. Merci pour vos reviews.

Sinon j'ai changé le titre de ma fic ! Merci à MyFairLadyRose pour ses idées ! Voici le lien du poème qui l'a inspirée .com/poemes/rendez-moi-mes-ailes,

Bonne lecture à tous

Arya

**Chapitre 8 : nouveaux couples et découvertes**

Erwan partit prendre un semblant de petit déjeuner puis après la visite de Pomfresh il passa le reste de la matinée dans le salon avec Draco. C'est ainsi que Lucius les trouva en plein débat sur la manière d'utiliser les yeux de triton dans la potion de régénérescence du sang. La scène était assez ahurissante. Son fils était assis à l'envers sur une chaise abandonnant tout maintien Malfoyen, les yeux brillants et parlait vivement tandis qu'Erwan, pelotonné dans un fauteuil répondait en s'agitant et en triturant ses cheveux. Il soupira, il ne pensait pas que les yeux de triton puissent être aussi intéressants. À ce son, Draco se tourna vers lui et se rassit convenablement en quatrième vitesse ce qui fit éclater de rire le jeune Potter. Réprimant lui-même un sourire Lucius alla s'asseoir dans le canapé. Regardant son père en coin le jeune Malfoy rapprocha le plus discrètement qu'il put sa chaise du fauteuil d'Erwan, discrétion rendue quelque peu superflue à cause du fou rire très peu discret de ce dernier face à sa manœuvre.

« Erwan tu pourrais pas être légèrement plus discret dis ? »

« T'aurais vu ta tête quand tu l'as vu ! Je te jure t'es tellement plus détendu quand il est pas là, c'est dommage que tu te fermes comme ça »

« Si t'avais été élevé par lui tu saurais que les règles Malfoyennes sont au-dessus de tout » siffla-t-il.

« Oh mais je le sais ! Tu oublies que j'ai lu dans ta tête pendant près d'une semaine » sourit Erwan « et je peux te dire qu'il n'était pas fâché de ton manque de maintien »

« Mais … je pensais qu'il fallait être à moins de deux mètres de toi pour que tu entendes les pensées de quelqu'un ? »

« Là tu parles quand je ne cherche pas à savoir mais si je veux je retrouve mon rayon d'environ 500m »

Draco se tut quelques secondes le temps d'assimiler le fait qu'Erwan utilisait son pouvoir pour satisfaire sa curiosité.

« Mais t'es un vachement Serpentard pour un Gryffondor toi ! » souffla-t-il d'un air légèrement ahuri.

Erwan pouffa « t'oublies que je ne suis jamais passé sous le Choixpeau ! Je suis peut-être Serpentard ! On ne le saura qu'en septembre »

Les deux jeunes continuèrent à deviser en chuchotant sur la future maison d'Erwan jusqu'au déjeuner sous l'œil amusé de Lucius. Le repas se passa paisiblement. À la fin du déjeuner Dumbledore arriva assez tôt et partit avec Erwan dans la salle d'entraînement. Quand celui-ci en ressortit il raccompagna Dumbledore jusqu'à la cheminée comme il en avait l'habitude puis partit dans la bibliothèque. Il y fit apparaître un service de thé, en servit dans trois tasses et rajouta la potion de sincérité dans deux d'entre elles. Après cela il se blottit dans son fauteuil préféré avec son livre sur les Animagi et attendit.

Ron et Hermione arrivèrent dans la bibliothèque en même temps et se regardèrent d'un air surpris

« Bah qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Erwan m'a demandé de venir lui expliquer les règles du Quiditch ! »

« Mais non il m'a demandé de l'aider à faire des recherches sur des potions ! »

« Oh excusez-moi j'ai dû être distrait et vous demandé de venir à la même heure c'est pas grave, si ? » s'excusa-t-il, une petite moue sur le visage. Ron et Hermione acquiescèrent, immédiatement attendris. Erwan sourit intérieurement.

« En attendant vous voulez du thé ? » proposa-t-il « du lait, du sucre »

Une fois qu'ils eurent avalés leur tasse de thé Erwan s'absenta en disant qu'il avait oublié quelque chose en haut et aussitôt sorti il les enferma. Ignorant les protestations qui émergeaient de la pièce il monta dans sa chambre. Peu après Harry passa la tête par la porte

« Je peux savoir pourquoi Ron et Hermione te hurlent dessus, coincés dans la bibliothèque ? T'aurais pas oublié de me dire quelque chose ? »

« Ah ça. C'est rien t'inquiètes pas »

« Tu voudrais pas m'expliquer dis ? »

« Bon en fait je suis tombé sur une potion appelée potion de sincérité et j'ai pensé que ça pourrait être utile pour que ces deux-là arrêtent enfin de se tourner autour et s'avouent enfin qu'ils s'aiment. J'ai réussi à leur faire boire maintenant on a plus qu'à attendre. »

« Mais comment as-tu su … ? »

« Je te rappelle que je lis dans tes pensées depuis des années et que j'ai lu dans les leurs depuis que je les ai vu »

« Et je peux savoir comment tu t'es décidé d'un coup à les mettre ensemble comme ça ? »

« Hermione est en train de chercher son appartement pour l'année prochaine je me suis dit qu'il serait temps qu'ils se mettent ensemble avant qu'elle ne parte »

Harry sourit. Son frère était vraiment surprenant.

« Dis-moi pourquoi Hermione elle ne refait pas sa septième année elle ? »

« Parce que c'est la seule qui a réussi à aller en France à Beauxbatons deux jours après la bataille pour passer ses ASPICs vu que ce n'était pas possible à Poudlard. D'un côté vu qu'elle connaissait le programme de septième année dès l'année dernière elle les a eu haut la main »

Pendant ce temps Lucius était parti chercher le calme dans le laboratoire de potions avec son meilleur ami.

« Tu en penses quoi du jeune Erwan toi, Severus ? »

« Tu t'intéresses à lui ? »

« Non qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je te demande juste ton avis comme ça pour savoir ce que tu en penses »

« De mon point de vue c'est quelqu'un d'intéressant. Il aime apprendre, c'est le seul Potter que je connaisse qui soit doué en potions. Il est aussi assez pénible, par exemple il te donne tout le temps l'impression de savoir tout sur toi-même avec moi alors que je ferme systématiquement mon esprit dès qu'il est dans les parages. Mais il fait également en sorte que tu n'arrives pas à lui en vouloir très longtemps. Maintenant que j'ai répondu à ta question j'aimerais t'en poser une aussi. Qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu lui dire l'autre fois pour qu'il se calme l'autre fois ? »

Lucius se ferma et se tourna vers la fenêtre avant de lui répondre « Non rien pas grand-chose »

« Lucius s'il te plaît ne fais pas l'enfant. Laisse tomber les principes Malfoyens deux minutes, tu les as bien laissés tomber quand tu es allé le voir » râla Severus « je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais t'es pas le seul à avoir essayé de le calmer mais t'es le seul à y être arrivé. Donc tu as bien dit quelque chose que les autres n'ont pas dit »

Celui-ci soupira « je me suis dit que si la violence la mettait dans un état pareil ça devait avoir un rapport avec ce qu'il a pu vivre là-bas. Je lui ai dit qu'il n'y était plus, qu'il n'y retournerait plus jamais, qu'il était mort et que j'allais m'occuper de lui et veiller à ce qu'il ne lui arrive plus rien »

Severus sourit. Lucius avait beau dire il ne s'était jamais intéressé à quelqu'un comme ça mis à part son fils. C'était une idée à creuser. Il était assez rare de voir Lucius être protecteur envers quelqu'un.

Cependant Harry tentait d'expliquer à son frère que ce n'était pas permis de mettre les gens ensemble de force, qu'il ne fallait normalement pas intervenir.

« Mais Harry on y serait encore s'ils devaient se parler sans aucune aide ! Et puis j'ai vérifié cette après-midi, ils pensaient encore l'un à l'autre ! »

« Quoi ? Tu as lu volontairement dans leurs pensées ? »

« Bah fallait que je sois sûr ! » se justifia Erwan.

Son frère soupira « tu n'as pas la droit d'utiliser l'occlumancie comme ça sans qu'ils ne le sachent, voyons »

« Tu penses qu'ils m'auraient donné la permission ? »

« Certainement pas »

« Donc j'avais pas le choix »

« Mais si ! Et tu le fais souvent, de lire dans les pensées des gens comme ça ? »

Erwan rougit et murmura « de temps en temps »

« Mais c'est seulement pour vérifier quelque chose dont je me doutais déjà sans ça » ajouta-t-il « d'ailleurs attends-toi à une autre surprise parce que c'est pas le seul couple qui ne s'avoue pas son amour dans cette maison ! »

« Erwan ! » fit une voix venant du rez-de-chaussée.

Celui-ci s'éclipsa « désolé je t'expliquerai plus tard ! »

Harry se laissa aller sur son lit et soupira. Son frère était décidément beaucoup trop compliqué à comprendre. D'un côté allez expliquer la morale à quelqu'un qui est resté prisonnier toute sa vie, Voldemort n'étant certainement pas un modèle de vertu. Il repensa à ce qu'il lui avait dit à propos d'un autre couple. Qui est-ce que ça pouvait être cette fois-ci ? Il abandonna progressivement cette pensée et laissa ses pensées vagabonder vers un certain maître de potions. Grâce à Erwan il avait découvert une autre facette de Severus et elle n'était pas pour lui déplaire …

Le cours d'Erwan avec Dumbledore se passa sans incident notable et Albus allait le laisser partir quand il le vit retourner la baguette contre lui et se métamorphoser en Harry.

« Non Erwan ne refait jamais ça ! C'est dangereux comme Métamorphose, si tu la rates tu peux en garder des séquelles »

Celui-ci reprit son apparence d'un air contrit puis le directeur partit, après lui avoir fait promettre de ne pas recommencer. Quand à Erwan il déverrouilla la porte de la bibliothèque à distance, écouta les pensées de nos deux amoureux et soupira de contentement quand il constata que son subterfuge avait fonctionné et qu'ils n'avaient pas perdu trop de temps. Il décida néanmoins de rester éloigné d'Hermione au moins jusqu'au dîner, par prudence.

Celle-ci était cependant loin d'avoir des idées belliqueuses. Elle était enfin avec Ron, la vérité était enfin sortie. Et son bonheur elle devait bien reconnaître qu'elle le devait à Erwan même si ses méthodes étaient relativement peu orthodoxes. Cependant il était évident pour elle qu'après les remerciements viendraient les représailles. Elle sourit à cette idée et se blottit dans les bras de son désormais petit ami.

Pendant ce temps Draco se demandait ce qui pouvait arriver à son père en ce moment. Il semblait régulièrement contrarié et tout à l'heure encore il l'avait vu sortir du laboratoire de potions en grommelant quelque chose à propos de Potter. Il restait donc deux questions : d'abord quel Potter et en suite pourquoi se mettait-il dans un état pareil à cause de lui. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir vu son père aussi préoccupé au moins depuis qu'il était passé espion pour l'ordre.

Quant à Erwan il avait rejoint Severus dans le laboratoire où il était sûr d'être à peu près tranquille jusqu'au dîner.

« Ça te dérange si je viens faire une ou deux potions pour m'entrainer un peu ? »

« Bien sûr que non. Mais la prochaine fois dis-moi tout simplement que tu viens chercher du calme »

Il le fixa ébahi « mais comment tu sais ça ? »

« C'est simple tu as la même tête que Lucius quand il a besoin que tout le monde lui fiche la paix »

Erwan pouffa « Tu veux dire qu'il lui arrive d'afficher autre chose que son air éternellement impassible ? »

Severus releva la tête, étonné « bien sûr. Pour quelqu'un qui fouine dans les pensées de tout le monde tu sembles mal informé. Lucius est aussi humain que n'importe lequel d'entre nous »

« Je n'ai pas dit qu'il ne ressentait rien j'ai juste remarqué qu'il ne montrait rien, c'est très différent »

« Lucius n'est pas quelqu'un de très démonstratif c'est vrai. Il faut apprendre à lire entre les lignes »

« Comment ça lire entre les lignes ? »

« Et bien par exemple s'il te propose spontanément son aide c'est que tu es très important pour lui et tu peux appliquer cela à chaque fois qu'il met de côté une de ses fameuses règles Malfoyennes »

Erwan sourit « et ça marche pour Draco aussi ? »

« La plupart du temps oui. Mais avec toi pas forcément » ironisa-t-il « il semblerait que tu ais un don pour que les gens fassent exactement ce que tu veux. Et pour manipuler Draco il faut être très doué »

« Mais je l'ai pas manipulé » grommela Erwan

« Non tu fais juste en sorte que personne ne puisse rien te refuser. C'est une forme de manipulation où tu excelles »

Le visage d'Erwan se ferma « j'ai été à bonne école »

Intérieurement Severus se mordait les doigts de lui avoir rappelé de toute évidence de bien mauvais souvenirs. Le silence s'installa autour des chaudrons. Cependant, malgré sa concentration une pensée venait troubler l'esprit du jeune homme : ainsi quand Lucius aidait quelqu'un c'est qu'il comptait pour lui. Il se remémorait Lucius qui le défendait quand il avait perdu le contrôle de sa magie, Lucius qui était allé chercher Dumbledore quand il avait eu peur, Lucius qui l'avait rassuré … Erwan secoua brusquement la tête, qu'est-ce qu'il allait penser là ? De toute façon il le savait bien, il ne pourrait jamais aimer quelqu'un comme Hermione aimait Ron sans que celui-ci ne découvre toute la vérité. Et personne ne devait jamais savoir. Personne.

Il se consola comme il put en pensant qu'au moins ça lui laissait le temps d'aider les autres à s'aimer à défaut de pouvoir être aimé.

« Dis-moi » reprit Severus après quelques temps « pourquoi as-tu soudainement décidés de mettre les deux meilleurs amis de ton frère ensemble ? »

« Ils s'aiment depuis très longtemps mais aucun des deux n'avait le courage de l'avouer en premier. Et personne ne devrait jamais passé à côté de l'amour de quelqu'un juste par aveuglement »

Le maître des potions sourit intérieurement, soulagé qu'il ne lui en veuille pas

« Et ton frère approuvait ton choix ? »

Erwan rougit « il n'en savait rien »

« Tu sais que c'est très Serpentard comme attitude ? »

« Oui c'est ce que tout le monde me dit. Mais je te rappelle que je ne suis jamais passé sous le Choixpeau et si tu veux savoir Harry a bien failli aller à Serpentard »

Severus le fixa un moment l'air ahuri avant de se reprendre

« Potter ? À Serpentard ? »

« Severus par Merlin ne fait pas l'enfant, tu as très bien compris. Et arrête de l'appeler Potter c'est pénible. Tu as l'air de penser que ce n'est qu'un idiot qui fonce toujours sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Mais tu sais il peut aussi se montrer très rusé quand il veut » dit Erwan avant de sortir, sa potion étant terminée, laissant le maître des potions dans ses pensées.

Ainsi Harry avait manqué de peu d'aller à Serpentard. Bizarrement il remontait dans son estime. Il se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de son côté Serpentard.

L'heure du dîner étant arrivée tout le monde se rendit dans la cuisine, plus ou moins perdu dans ses pensées. Ron glissa un timide merci à l'oreille d'Erwan avant d'aller s'asseoir près d'Hermione qui se contenta d'un grand sourire. Alors que tous s'asseyaient Erwan se faufila à côté de Ginny, en face de Draco. Constatant ce fait il sourit intérieurement. Il y allait avoir plus de surpris à propos de ce couple mais il fallait agir sinon ils continueraient à s'observer du coin de l'œil sans oser se parler en tête à tête. Il pensa jeter un sort en plein repas puis se ravisa en se disant que si l'un déclarait sa flamme à l'autre en plein milieu du repas leurs parents respectifs risquaient fort de ne pas s'en remettre.

Cherchant une idée pour qu'ils le rejoignent après le repas il mangea sans trop faire attention au silence anormal qui régnait dans la salle. Soudain il eut une idée, toute simple lui traversa l'esprit et il sourit. Cependant Lucius qui l'observait du coin de l'œil se demandait quelle était la signification du sourire machiavélique qu'il faisait.

Ainsi, à la fin du repas Erwan entraîna Ginny et Draco avec lui, tout simplement en évoquant le fait qu'il lui fallait peut-être une nouvelle garde-robe. En voyant l'empressement de ses deux amis il sourit, amusé. La passion de Ginny pour les magasins était égale à celle de Draco pour ce qui est d'habiller quelqu'un. Ils allèrent ainsi jusqu'au salon, Erwan les écoutant détailler tout ce dont il aurait besoin ainsi que ce qui lui irait comme couleurs. S'effaçant devant la porte il les laissa poliment entrer en premier puis reprenant le contrôle il jeta à toute vitesse un sort de délie'langue aux deux jeunes gens puis un collaporta pour les enfermer un certain temps dans le salon. Une fois ceci fait il sourit. Le sort de délie'langue est un sort de magie noire utiliser sur les prisonniers et qui leur faisait dire leur plus gros secret concernant la personne en face d'eux. Il rit doucement en se disant que disant que l'inventeur de ce sort n'avait certainement pas pensé à cette application.

Il alla s'installer tranquillement dans la bibliothèque. La porte devrait s'ouvrir dans un temps relativement court, en effet il ne l'avait pas scellée, le sort de délie'langue était très puissant et nécessitait beaucoup de volonté pour être contourné. Dix minutes plus tard il ne fut donc pas surpris de voir son parrain entrer dans la pièce hilare.

« Je suppose que ça veut dire que ça a marché ? »

Sirius s'assit dans le canapé près de lui pour reprendre son souffle « ça a même super bien marché ! Tu aurais vu la tête de Sni … Severus et celle de Ron quand la porte s'est ouverte ! »

« Ils vont s'en remettre »

« Bon maintenant plus sérieusement, tu comptes ouvrir une agence matrimoniale ou quoi ? Et qu'est-ce que tu as utilisé comme sort ? Je crois que Lucius a compris lequel c'était mais pas moi ni Remus. Mais surtout j'aimerais que tu me dises pourquoi tout d'un coup tu décides de mettre tout le monde en couple. »

« Ça fait beaucoup de question. Tout d'abord crois-moi tu ne veux pas savoir quel sort j'ai utilisé. Non je te jure que tu ne veux pas savoir. Et si je me suis décidé aujourd'hui c'est parce que j'ai compris qu'il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il le fasse eux-mêmes »

Sirius sembla satisfait de cette réponse et partit en pouffant au souvenir de la scène de l'ouverture du salon. Il faut dire qu'il avait vu Draco et Ginny en train d'essayer de battre un record d'apnée, Ron était tombé dans les pommes, Lucius avait d'abord gardé son visage impassible mais avait pâlit quand son fils avait décrit le sort qui les avait atteint et Severus était devenu très vert. Quant à Harry il avait marmonné un truc qui ressemblait à « j'aurais jamais deviné que ça serait eux ». Ensuite évidemment Lucius avait menacé Ginny du regard tandis que Draco s'était fait menacé de mort par tous les frères Weasley s'il faisait souffrir leur sœur.

Écoutant les pensées des autres Erwan sourit. Il avait compris qu'il y aurait un autre couple à aider mais ça n'allait certainement pas être aussi facile. C'est sur cette pensée qu'il se replongea dans son livre sur les Animagi. Il serait bientôt prêt.

À suivre

Si vous voulez bien me laisser une petite review j'apprécie beaucoup ! À bientôt


	9. Essayages, évidences et doutes

Bonjour à tous !

Tout d'abord je suis désolée pour ce retard. J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire, à transcrire ce que je voulais.

À kisis : merci pour ta gentille review qui m'a fait chaud au cœur ! J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances.

Bonne lecture

Arya

**Chapitre 10 : essayages, évidences et doutes**

Le lendemain Erwan découvrit que Draco et Ginny avaient déjà prévu de se venger en l'emmenant faire les magasins, ce qui était normal pour eux étant pour lui un enfer ! Rien qu'à l'idée de sortir au milieu d'inconnus il se sentait mal. Il se tassa sur sa chaise et glissa un regard suppliant vers son parrain qui semblait … positivement ravi. Super ils étaient décidemment tous contre lui.

« Allez Erwan tu ne peux pas continuer de piquer les vêtements d'Harry et de les ajuster à ta taille tous les matins » lui souffla Sirius.

« De toute façon tu nous as piégés en parlant shopping, tu vas donc tenir ta parole et nous laisser t'aider à te faire une garde-robe complète » déclara Ginny.

Il poussa un gémissement terrifié aux mots « garde-robe complète ». Quant à Draco il le regardait d'un air qui lui indiquait qu'il se régalait de son trouble. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de se contrôler pour ne pas faire exploser son bol. Soudain il sentit une présence chaude à ses côtés. Il ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir Severus à qui il décocha un regard implorant. Celui-ci esquissa un sourire.

« Draco est venu me parler et tu peux ne pas venir en cours aujourd'hui. Je vais en profiter pour faire travailler ton frère à ta place »

Erwan se tourna vivement vers Draco « pourquoi tu essaies de punir Harry ? Il n'a rien fait ! »

« Il aurait pu t'expliquer que ça ne se faisait pas de piéger les gens »

« Et ça ne lui fera pas de mal » ajouta Severus.

Vaincu Erwan laissa Sirius le traîner vers la cheminée du salon. La nouvelle s'était répandue assez vite, Fleur était venue pour aider à lui choisir des vêtements, Draco avait décidé qu'il lui manquait une tonne de vêtements donc son père avait décidé de venir pour surveiller son fils sans quoi il dépenserait l'héritage familial avant ses 20 ans en habillement. C'est donc bien escorté qu'il arriva au chemin de Traverse. Avisant la foule il se força à respirer lentement. Il sentit Sirius lui serrer le poignet dans un geste rassurant avant de l'entraîner dans un magasin où Fleur, Ginny et Draco s'affairaient déjà à lui trouver des habits sous l'œil amusé de Lucius.

Erwan se fit ainsi traîner dans une cabine d'essayage, littéralement tétanisé devant la montagne de vêtements qui l'attendait. Résigné il entra dans la cabine.

« Bon alors t'essaies d'abord cette chemise avec ce pantalon et après on verra ce T-shirt avec ce jean et … »

« Draco ! Tu me diras au fur et à mesure d'accord »

C'est ainsi que, quelques minutes plus tard, tous virent sortir un Erwan vêtu d'une chemise vert d'eau avec un pantalon blanc.

« Tu es magnifique mon filleul » lui sourit Sirius et tous ne purent qu'être d'accord avec lui. Draco et Ginny acquiescèrent tandis que Fleur souriait tendrement.

« Tout te va tellement bien Erwan, je sens que je vais adorer t'habiller ! » dit-elle.

Celui-ci rougit furieusement et rentra dans la cabine pour la deuxième tenue. Quant à Lucius il était resté bouche bée devant ce spectacle. Dans les vêtements choisis avec soin par son fils et les deux accompagnatrices il était d'une beauté sauvage avec ses longues jambes, sa peau pâle, ses longs cheveux qui formaient un halo autour de lui et sa silhouette androgyne. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de le détailler. Soupirant il s'éloigna un peu du groupe. Il se demandait bien ce qui lui arrivait. Il savait qu'il était gay depuis longtemps, son mariage avec Narcissa n'ayant été qu'une amitié qui était devenu un couple à cause de leurs parents. Mais ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils étaient libres d'aller voir ailleurs quand ils le voulaient. Cela dit ça faisait un petit moment qu'il n'avait eu personne, mais de là à lorgner un Potter … Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par une main sur son avant-bras.

« Ça va Lucius ? T'as l'air soucieux »

Il baissa alors les yeux sur un Erwan visiblement inquiet et vraisemblablement beaucoup trop près de lui pour sa sécurité. Il stoppa quelques secondes sur le visage fin qui lui faisait face, sur les yeux trop verts et sur la peau pâle avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'était changé et portait désormais un jean bleu clair et un T-shirt blanc près du corps. Il soupira puis se rappela qu'il attendait sa réponse

« Non Erwan ça va, merci. Mais tu as réussi à t'éloigner des cabines d'essayage sans qu'ils ne t'attrapent ? »

« Fleur et Ginny sont en train d'essayer des hauts, Draco est parti me chercher une autre montagne de fringues à essayer et Sirius teste une bonne dizaine de pantalons alors qu'il n'avait besoin de rien à la base. Je suis donc livré à moi-même. Du coup j'ai pas pu avoir d'avis ce coup-ci, dis-moi tu me trouves comment alors ? »

Lucius sourit « très bien »

Erwan lui rendit son sourire « bon je reviens, je vais essayer autre chose »

Il se retourna dans un voile de cheveux châtains et repartit vers sa cabine. Lucius pût ainsi admirer une chute de rein appréciable et un très joli petit cul. Non non il n'a pas du tout pensé ça, non, non. C'est ainsi que Remus put voir revenir un Erwan à l'air fatigué et légèrement soucieux, Draco et Ginny qui semblaient radieux et Lucius qui était plus que préoccupé par son état mental.

« Où es Harry, Remus ? »

« Après avoir fini avec Severus il est monté voir Buck je crois »

Plantant tout le monde sur place et oubliant complètement que l'infirmière allait venir dans deux minutes il grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il s'arrêta juste dans sa chambre le temps de poser ses vêtements. Arrivé au troisième étage il trouva son frère qui caressait Buck l'air ailleurs.

« Harry ça va ? »

Celui-ci leva les yeux vers son frère.

« Oui ça va. Et toi tu as réussi à t'échapper ? »

« Tu parles on vient de rentrer et j'ai à peu près assez de vêtements pour les 10 prochaines années de ma vie ! Quant à toi arrête de mentir et dis-moi ce qui va pas, j'ai pas envie de fouiller dans ta tête alors ne m'y oblige pas ok ? » répliqua Erwan

Harry soupira, son frère avait la curiosité d'un Gryffondor ainsi que le côté direct mais il avait également le côté j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux d'un Serpentard, quitte à faire des choses pas toujours très morales. Autrement dit il ne le lâcherait pas avant de savoir, le problème étant qu'il ne savait pas lui-même ce qui lui arrivait. Pendant qu'il réfléchissait à la manière dont il pourrait formuler son problème, Erwan avait salué l'hippogriffe et était déjà occupé à le caresser.

« Petit frère je ne sais pas vraiment ce que j'ai, c'est pas facile »

« Alors commence par le début. Écoute rien de ce que tu pourras me dire ne pourra me choquer alors cesse de t'agiter »

« Voilà quand tu es parti Remus est venu me réveiller et m'expliquer la situation. C'est étrange il semblerait que Severus ait décidé de relativiser son opinion sur les Gryffondors depuis qu'il te donne des cours. Il est moins caustique qu'avant, j'aurais même pu dire presque poli. J'ai presque réussi ma potion. Mais je sais pas quoi dire je me sentais bizarre. Il y avait une drôle d'ambiance »

« Résumons, tu te sens drôle en présence de Severus, tu es à la fois bien et mal à l'aise ? Tu ne sais pas comment ça peut s'expliquer c'est ça ? »

Harry le regarda, l'air ahuri « Oui c'est ça ! »

« J'ai bien une explication mais d'abord on va aller faire un tour avec Buck. Crois-moi ça va te faire du bien »

Celui-ci afficha un air ahuri mais finit par céder, voulant trop avoir cette explication pour épiloguer sur le côté irraisonnable de cette demande. C'est ainsi que Sirius qui montait voir comment allaient ses filleuls eut le temps de voir décoller Buck qui transportait Erwan à l'avant et Harry qui s'accrochait à lui. L'hippogriffe monta vite dans le ciel puis plongea, arrachant un cri de joie au jeune homme. Cependant Harry regrettait déjà de lui avoir céder. Même si l'explication d'Erwan était une très bonne raison de ne pas être raisonnable. Une fois revenus sur terre ils furent accueillis par Ms Pomfresh décidément très très énervée.

« Par Merlin est-ce que vous savez au moins ce que veut dire se ménager ? Erwan il faut que je vous examine sur le champ et que vous arrêtiez ses bêtises ! »

Celui-ci redescendit brutalement sur terre et répondit « Primo il est toujours hors de question que vous ne m'examiniez ! Secundo je ne suis ni malade ni blessé et j'estime avoir le droit de m'amuser ! Et tertio arrêtez de croire que vous avez le droit de contrôler ma vie ! Vous ne devriez même pas continuez de venir me voir vu que je n'ai rien ! Vos sorts de diagnostic vous le disent tous les jours ! Je vais bien, pas de blessures, pas de maladie, juste une très grande envie que l'on me fiche la paix une bonne fois pour toute ! ». Une fois sa tirade finie il descendit au deuxième étage s'enfermer dans sa chambre laissant un Sirius très gêné, un Harry qui savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû écouter son frère et une infirmière outrée et en même temps très inquiète.

Sans un regard à personne elle partit directement en direction de la cheminée du salon et prononça le nom du bureau de Dumbledore. Quelque chose n'allait pas chez ce gamin et il allait falloir que quelqu'un s'en occupe.

« Ms Pomfresh que me vaut le plaisir ? Thé ? Bonbon au citron ? » l'accueillit-il.

« Juste du thé s'il vous plaît. Monsieur il faut que je vous parle »

« Asseyez-vous Ms Pomfresh. De quoi s'agit-il ? »

« C'est à propos d'Erwan. C'est important »

« Et qu'y a-t-il de si grave pour que arriviez par ma cheminée ? »

« Je pense qu'il nous cache quelque chose »

« Ma chère Pomfresh j'aurais tendance à dire que c'est normal. Merlin seul sait ce que ça peut être de lire dans les pensées de Voldemort. Je comprends qu'il ne tienne pas à traumatiser tout le monde avec de tels souvenirs. »

« Albus je pense que c'est plus grave que ça. Il refuse toujours obstinément de se faire examiner et je pense qu'il cache quelque chose qu'il ne veut pas que nous découvrions »

« Il vous laisse cependant lui jeter des sortilèges de diagnostic donc je ne vois pas ce qui vous inquiète »

« Je vous en prie, vous savez comme moi que s'il s'est jeté un sort de dissimulation je ne découvrirai rien quel que soit le sort que j'utilise. Par contre si je l'examine je verrai s'il y a quelque chose. Albus je sais que préféreriez croire qu'il n'a rien mais je pense qu'il cache quelque chose d'important »

Le directeur se pinça l'arête du nez en soupirant.

« Albus s'il vous plaît je sais que vous préféreriez croire qu'il n'a rien de grave mais il faut faire quelque chose »

« Très bien j'essaierai de lui parler »

Pendant ce temps Harry était allé rejoindre son frère dans sa chambre, celui-ci ayant finalement décidé de le laisser entrer. Il l'avait trouvé penché sur un chaudron qui fumait rempli d'une potion bleue aux reflets argentés.

« Erwan je peux savoir ce qui t'arrives ? »

« Rien. Je bosse c'est tout »

« Je veux dire avec Ms Pomfresh tout à l'heure. Et ne dis pas que ce n'est rien je t'en prie »

« … »

« Erwan parle-moi s'il te plait. Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire »

« … tu es amoureux de Severus »

« Quoi mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Pas du tout ! »

« Tu vois, toi non plus tu ne me dis pas tout donc je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais tout te dire »

Harry soupira « d'accord je pense que j'ai un petit truc pour Severus »

« T'es amoureux point barre. Si j'ai refusé qu'elle m'examine c'est que j'ai pas envie c'est tout et que c'est pas nécessaire. Et j'en ai marre que tout le monde tente de diriger ma vie »

« Ils s'inquiètent pour toi c'est tout. Et moi aussi je m'inquiète. Tu ne t'ouvres jamais aux autres et tu fais comme si tu vie avait commencé ce 23 juin »

« Je préfère croire qu'elle n'a commencé que ce jour-là. Les souvenirs d'avant ne me serviront pas à grand-chose désormais »

« Admettons. Mais dis-moi à quoi elle va servir cette potion ? »

« À rien c'est juste de l'entrainement »

« D'accord. T'as envie de parler ? »

Erwan refusa. Le silence s'installa et Harry resta un moment à le regarder travailler. Lentement la tension disparut remplacée par un calme. Une fois apaisé Harry se leva et partir rassurer Sirius.

« Harry tu peux me faire monter Lucius s'il te plait ? Ne t'inquiète pas la porte le laissera passer »

Celui-ci acquiesça tout en se demandant pourquoi son frère voulait voir Lucius dans un moment pareil. Néanmoins il renonça à le comprendre et décida qu'il réfléchirait au pourquoi plus tard.

Pendant ce temps Lucius s'était réfugié, comme toujours quand il ne savait plus quoi penser, dans le laboratoire de potions où se trouvait son meilleur ami.

« Lucius, par Merlin, on dirai que tu as vu Tu-Sais-Qui revenir à la vie. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« … »

« Lucius s'il te plait ne fais pas l'enfant. Ne me force pas à te cuisiner »

« Je sais pas trop ce que j'ai »

« J'ai bien ma petite idée mais je préfère t'écouter d'abord »

« Sev' tu peux éviter de parler par énigme pour une fois. Bon, en clair j'ai un peu l'impression que je perds un peu la tête »

« Lucius je te connais depuis des années et tu as toujours été quelqu'un de très direct. Donc est-ce que c'est à propos d'Erwan ? »

Ce dernier le fixa d'un air horrifié.

« Voyons tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué ? Depuis qu'il habite ici tu passes ton temps à le protéger. Tu le perds quasiment jamais des yeux »

« Tu peux parler Severus, tu crois que j'ai pas vu comment tu regardais Potter ? T'as beau faire comme si tout était normal mais pour moi c'est tellement évident ! Tu passes ton temps à le dévorer des yeux comme si t'allais lui sauter dessus ! »

« Lucius ! »

« Quoi ? T'essaies de me cuisiner mais t'assumes même pas ce que tu penses réellement de lui ! Alors ne me donnes pas de conseils si t'es pas capable de les suivre toi-même ! »

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger » entendirent-ils. Ils se retournèrent d'un bloc pour découvrir un Harry qui rougit furieusement en levant les yeux vers Severus. « Lucius, Erwan voudrait vous voir vous pouvez monter s'il vous plait ? »

Celui-ci hocha la tête, ignora le regard narquois du maître des potions qui de toute façon perdait en intensité à cause de la légère rougeur qui avait élu domicile sur les pommettes de Severus puis partit rejoindre Erwan. Harry resta quelques secondes planté là puis s'enfuit en rougissant. Severus resta un moment sans bouger en se disant qu'il devrait vraiment faire une inspection mentale parce qu'il ne se comprenait plus lui-même.

Lucius était arrivé devant la porte du deuxième Potter, il inspira profondément. La porte émanait une telle dose de magie qu'il comprit tout de suite que personne ne pourrait entrer si Erwan ne le voulait pas. Il souffla, normalement il devrait pouvoir entrer vu que c'est lui qui lui avait demandé de venir. Se fustigeant il reprit son maintien impeccable et son visage impassible puis frappa.

À suivre

Laissez-moi une review ne serait-ce que pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. La fic devrait bientôt se finir environ deux trois chapitres encore. À bientôt.


	10. Aveuglement sentimental

Bonjour tout le monde !

Désolé pour ce retard dans la parution mais je n'arrivais pas à rendre par écrit ce que j'avais en tête. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire.

À kisis : merci pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir. Le jeu des aveuglements continue et j'espère avoir réussi à le mettre en évidence.

À adenoïde : désolée mais je ne révèle pas tout de suite le secret d'Erwan, peut-être dans le prochain. Ce chapitre va plutôt être basé sur les sentiments non avoués des personnages.

Bonne lecture

Arya

**Chapitre 10 : aveuglement sentimental**

Lucius se décida à frapper à la porte après avoir bien fermer son esprit.

« Entre Lucius, ne t'inquiète pas la porte va te laisser passer » entendit-il.

Il entra et vit un Erwan à genoux sur le sol, penché sur un chaudron contenant une potion bleue-violette qui bouillonnait légèrement. Il prit une chaise et s'assit en face de lui.

« Tu voulais me voir ? »

« Oui je voulais te demander si t'avais rien remarqué d'étrange dans le comportement de Severus ces derniers temps »

Lucius se figea, se demandant s'il devait parler de l'attitude étrange envers son frère.

« Et bien c'est vrai qu'il est peut-être un peu ailleurs en ce moment »

Erwan sourit « si ailleurs veut dire qu'il n'arrête pas d'observer mon frère avec un air bizarre et qu'il se détourne en rougissant comme une fillette dès qu'Harry se retourne vers lui je suis parfaitement d'accord avec toi »

Il resta un moment interdit d'abord parce que c'était parfaitement exact et ensuite parce que Severus avait toujours été très discret et que le fait qu'Erwan se soit rendu compte de son attitude aussi rapidement était impressionnant.

« Je pourrais aussi te dire qu'il est devenu soudainement plus gentil avec lui ces derniers temps et qu'il me pose parfois des questions l'air de rien pour savoir ce qu'il fait, où il est, etc. Tu en déduis quoi toi ? »

« Qu'il a une attitude bizarre. Peut-être qu'il a décidé que les Potter n'étaient pas que des nuisibles ou qu'il a décidé d'être plus aimable avec lui pour te faire plaisir »

Erwan se redressa brusquement l'air mi-ahuri, mi-moqueur.

« Par Merlin c'est pas possible d'être aveugle à ce point ! Lucius voyons réfléchit ! Il s'intéresse à ce qu'il fait, il semble protecteur, il ne le quitte pas souvent des yeux ce sont les symptômes classiques ! Tu vois de quoi je veux parler maintenant ? »

Lucius avait beau se concentrer il ne comprenait décidément rien à ce que disait Erwan « et ce sont les symptômes de quoi alors ? »

« Par la magie des quatre fondateurs il est amoureux ! C'est si compliqué à envisager ? Il est pensif, il sourit plus souvent quand Harry est là, il veut le protéger et en savoir plus sur lui c'est évident »

Lucius était resté bouche bée. Severus amoureux ? C'était un concept qu'il n'arrivait même pas à imaginer. Mais ce qui le clouait c'était surtout qu'il présentait les mêmes symptômes … Repoussant ces pensées loin dans son esprit il décida de se concentrer uniquement sur le cas de son meilleur ami. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par une main qui passait devant ses yeux. Relevant la tête il s'aperçut qu'Erwan s'était rapproché et le fixait d'un air inquiet.

« C'est si dur de penser que Severus puisse éprouver des sentiments envers quelqu'un ? »

« Pour tout te dire c'est vraiment pas évident. Il a toujours dit qu'il ne serait jamais amoureux car l'amour rendait faible et qu'il n'aurait jamais de faiblesse de ce genre. C'est même le premier à se moquer des amoureux »

Erwan sourit « oui mais maintenant que Voldemort est mort il faudrait qu'il quitte sa carapace »

« Excuse-moi mais je ne le connais que comme ça, froid et concentré. J'ai du mal à faire coïncider un sentiment comme l'amour avec lui ça semble pas vraiment compatible »

« C'est exactement ce que les Weasley pensaient à propos de Draco et depuis quelques temps il roucoule ouvertement avec Ginny. Les gens peuvent se montrer très différents de l'image qu'on a d'eux, ton fils en est le parfait exemple »

« Par Merlin si on m'avait dit que mon propre fils roucoulerait à la vue de tous j'en serait surement mort sur le coup »

« Lucius ton fils est un être humain comme les autres donc quand il est amoureux il devient un imbécile heureux comme tout le monde »

« Miséricorde tu as raison. Je ne suis pas très sûr d'avoir envie de voir Severus en mode imbécile heureux »

Erwan explosa de rire, il était vrai que cette image avait de quoi choquer.

« Peut-être mais il va falloir que tu m'aides. Je suis sûre que Harry est également amoureux »

« Comment tu peux en être sûr ? » demanda Lucius.

Il reçut un rire cristallin en réponse « Luss tu oublies que j'ai un accès total et illimité à toutes ses pensées et ses sensations »

_« Oh cette voix, Merlin, redis mon nom, cries-le, murmure-le, gémis-le »_. Mettant de côtés ses pensées dérangeantes il s'entendit demander « Mais qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire pour que les deux personnes les plus aveugles de cette maison s'avouent leurs sentiments ? »

« C'est bien simple la potion que je prépare s'appelle une potion d'Amor Veritas, elle met vingt-huit jours avant d'être prête. Je comptais donc essayer de faire en sorte qu'ils se l'avouent d'eux-mêmes avant qu'elle ne soit prête. S'ils ne le font pas il faudra qu'on leur fasse prendre à leur insu »

« T'as pas l'impression de leur forcer un tout petit peu la main là ? »

Erwan sourit « Primo si on attend qu'ils se l'avouent eux-mêmes sans aide extérieure, rien n'aura évolué dans trois ans, deuxio j'en ai plus que marre d'entendre les rêves 'mouillés' de mon frère à 4h du matin et tertio j'en ai assez que Severus passe son temps à faire comme si de rien n'étais alors que c'est aussi visible qu'Hagrid dans un champ de coquelicots »

Lucius esquissa un sourire amusé « Mais dis-moi tu ne serais pas légèrement Serpentard des fois ? Quoi qu'il faut un sacré courage pour envisager de faire boire à Severus une potion à son insu »

« Bon pendant le prochain mois il faut tout faire pour qu'ils se l'avouent ne serait-ce qu'à eux-mêmes. On a donc jusqu'au 31 juillet pour réussir cette phase. Je vais essayer de parler à Harry et un peu à Severus mais c'est principalement toi qui devras te charger de lui. Il faudra également que Sirius se fasse à l'idée sans quoi il va nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Je pense que je vais devoir lui en parler mais si tu peux faire en sorte que vous ne vous entendiez pas trop mal ça nous aiderait aussi »

« Tu m'en demandes beaucoup là » râla Lucius bien qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait qu'accepter tout ce qu'il lui demanderait.

« S'il te plaît »

« Je vais essayer »

Erwan lui fit un grand sourire « Bon alors je pense que ça serait bien qu'on se voit une fois par jour pour noter les avancées et nos tentatives pour pouvoir suivre l'évolution ça te va ? »

« Oui ça va mais tu ne penses pas que ton frère va se douter de quelque chose si je passe autant de temps dans ta chambre ? »

« Lucius voyons il suffira de te faire discret. Et puis j'aurais plus peur que Severus ne se doute de quelque chose vu qu'Harry ne verrait même pas s'il y avait un Magnard à pointes sur le palier »

Ils sourirent devant la justesse de cette comparaison. Erwan attira un carnet vierge sur lequel il commença à écrire. Lucius se pencha par-dessus son épaule pour lire.

« 3 juillet : début du plan A, tentative de rapprochement des deux sujets. Préparation de la potion du plan B. »

Le jeune homme tentait de rester concentré sur ce qu'il écrivait alors que le souffle de Lucius lui chatouillait le cou. _« Erwan par pitié reste concentré, tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas tomber amoureux. On se calme, inspire, expire, voilà. Aahh par Merlin il a posé sa tête sur mon épaule ! On se calme ! On se contrôle ! Voilà maintenant dis quelque chose ». _Quant à Lucius il se fustigeait mentalement de s'être laissé aller à poser la tête sur son épaule. _« Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend par Merlin ? »_. Tous les deux étaient tellement plongés dans leur conversation mentale qu'aucun ne remarqua que la magie d'Erwan ne l'avait pas rejeté contrairement aux autres personnes qui avaient tenté de le toucher par surprise.

« Bon maintenant ce serait bien qu'on commence à appliquer le plan, Lucius » réussit à souffler Erwan.

« D'accord, je vais y aller » dit celui-ci en se redressant.

Ils se sourirent une dernière fois avant que Lucius ne referme la porte derrière lui. Aussitôt celui-ci soupira, confus. Puis il se reprit, reporta son introspection à plus tard et se dirigea vers le laboratoire de potions de son meilleur ami. Quant à Erwan il s'était laissé tomber au sol et avait poussé un gémissement de désespoir.

Quand il descendit quelques minutes plus tard il avait repris un visage souriant. C'était l'heure du repas, il n'allait pas pouvoir faire grand-chose devant tout le monde, il serait plus pratique de parler à Harry en privé. Sentant le regard lourd de reproches de Severus peser sur lui il fit discrètement apparaître un parchemin sur ses genoux qui disait « désolé d'avoir loupé le cours de ce matin, tu peux le rattraper quand tu veux ». Ne s'attendant pas à obtenir une réponse il fut surpris quand le parchemin vola sous la table pour revenir sur ses genoux. « Viens après le repas dans le laboratoire. Dumbledore ne pourra pas venir aujourd'hui ». Severus ne lui avait pas dit qu'il lui pardonnait mais il comprit que c'était le cas quand il croisa le regard du maître des potions.

Arrivant au dessert Molly s'éclaircit la gorge « excusez-moi mais j'ai quelque chose à vous dire. Grâce à l'aide de Dumbledore le Terrier a pu être reconstruit et protégé donc nous allons y retourner d'ici la fin de la semaine. Vous y êtes évidemment les bienvenus »

Sirius et Remus souhaitèrent un bon retour chez eux à toute la famille, les jumeaux explosèrent de joie à l'idée de retrouver leur maison, Ginny et Draco se collèrent encore un peu plus comme pour combler leur futur éloignement, Hermione promit à Ron de venir souvent et en profita pour annoncer qu'elle comptait passer la fin des vacances avec ses parents, Harry décrivait le Terrier à un Erwan souriant et Severus et Lucius restaient parfaitement impassibles comme à leur habitude.

À la fin du repas Erwan suivit Severus vers le laboratoire en lançant un discret clin d'œil à Lucius. Il commença sa potion en silence pendant que Severus entamait une potion contre la fièvre pour renouveler le stock de Ms Pomfresh.

« Erwan qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ce matin ? »

« J'aimerais juste qu'on arrête d'essayer de diriger ma vie Severus je pense que tu peux comprendre ça, non ? »

« C'est pas la peine de t'énerver. Mais il faudrait peut-être éviter de sceller ta porte avec de la magie noire pour qu'on te laisse tranquille. Ton parrain a failli en faire une crise cardiaque » répondit le maître des potions en souriant.

« Arrête avec ça. Vous êtes adultes vous pourriez pas arrêtez de vous chamailler comme deux gamins ? Même Draco a mis de côté sa haine pour Harry, il n'y a que vous qui n'arrivez pas à vous entendre »

« Draco a fait des efforts uniquement pour te faire plaisir »

« Mais non voyons il ne me connaît que depuis deux semaines et il déteste Harry depuis sept ans, c'est certainement pas pour moi qu'il a fait des efforts ! Non il s'est certainement dit qu'après avoir fait la guerre ensemble il pouvait peut-être oublier leurs petites disputes de collège »

« Mouais si tu le dit »

« Reconnais au moins qu'ils ont fait tous les deux des efforts »

« Je dois l'avouer c'est vrai qu'ils ont muri »

« Même en potion si je me rappelle bien ce qu'il m'a raconté sur le cours de la dernière fois »

Severus soupira « tu dois avoir une bonne influence sur lui parce qu'elle n'a ni débordé ni explosé. Ça fait une nette amélioration c'est sûr »

Erwan sourit et l'air de rien continua de lui extorquer quelques compliments sur Harry au fur et à mesure de la préparation de sa potion. Quand il ressortit il avait un grand sourire aux lèvres et Severus semblait totalement perdu dans ses pensées.

_« Bon maintenant que Severus doit commencer à s'interroger il faut que je m'occupe d'Harry »_

Il passa donc une bonne partie de l'après-midi avec son frère et arriva au dîner avec un grand sourire aux lèvres et suivit d'un Harry plus que songeur. Lucius sourit à cette vision et attendit qu'il se soit assis pour faire apparaître un mot sur ses genoux « tu veux traumatiser Severus ou quoi ? J'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu lui as dit pour le mettre dans un état pareil ». Le mot réapparut très vite sur ses genoux « pas grand-chose mais ils y réfléchissent en ce moment-même et c'était ce qu'on voulait. Je t'expliquerai tout ça demain »

La soirée se passa calmement, Erwan ne réitéra pas ses attaques, laissant le temps à nos deux aveugles d'assimiler tout ce qu'il leur avait dit. Une semaine passa durant laquelle Erwan travaillait Severus le matin et son frère le reste du temps. Lucius lui parlait à Severus l'après-midi et le soir. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de se retrouver dans la chambre d'Erwan après le déjeuner pour faire le point, moment source de tensions pour les deux, appliqués qu'ils étaient à ne surtout pas penser l'un à l'autre. Au bout de cette première semaine les résultats étaient plutôt maigres. Harry semblait évoluer un peu plus vite que Severus qui refusait obstinément de s'avouer la vérité alors pour ce qui était de l'avouer à quelqu'un d'autre on en était encore loin. Erwan avait facilement écarté les objections morales de Lucius et écoutait les pensées de nos deux amoureux. Les Weasley étaient partis dans la journée après une multitude d'embrassades et de recommandations.

Depuis leur départ la maison s'était retrouvée dans un calme inhabituel. Severus s'était installé dans le salon avec un livre sur les plumes d'hippogriffe et leur utilisation. Il avait terminé la potion Tue-loup de Remus il y a peu et elle bouillonnait encore sur le feu. La pleine lune était le lendemain. Néanmoins sans qu'il sache pourquoi quelque chose le turlupinait. Soupirant il referma son livre et demanda pour la énième fois de la semaine ce qui lui arrivait. Il dormait mal, n'avait pas faim et la vue d'Harry lui tordait douloureusement les entrailles. De plus il avait été pris d'une soudaine bouffée de colère en voyant les jumeaux Weasley si proche de lui.

_« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai avec Potter en ce moment ? »_

'_À ton avis ? Tu passes ton temps à l'observer, tu ne supportes pas que quelqu'un soit trop proche de lui à part son frère, tu es jaloux tout simplement' _lui chuchota sa conscience.

_« Moi jaloux ? À propos de ce gamin ? Certainement pas »_

'_Ce n'est plus vraiment un gamin, c'est un homme maintenant. Et très bien foutu en plus'_

_« Je ne l'ai pas regardé »_

'_Je suis ta conscience, si je trouve qu'il est bien foutu c'est que tu trouves qu'il est bien foutu'_

Pendant que Severus se débattait avec sa conscience, décidément très têtue, Harry s'occupait de Buck avec son frère, l'air pensif.

« Harry ça va ? Tu as l'air ailleurs »

« Oui enfin c'est pas vraiment simple à expliquer, je me sens bizarre en ce moment »

« Bizarre comment ? » fit un Erwan souriant.

« Je sais pas encore. Je fais des rêves étranges en ce moment. Je me sens super bien mais je ne suis pas seul et je ne sais pas encore qui c'est »

« Sans doute quelqu'un que tu aimes beaucoup si tu te sens aussi bien en sa présence »

« Oui tu as sans doute raison »

Erwan sourit intérieurement et décida de ne pas insister pour le moment. Après un petit vol sur le dos de l'hippogriffe ils descendirent déjeuner. Comme Molly n'était plus là Dobby avait préparé à manger, ce qu'il faisait bien mieux que Sirius dixit Remus. Après le repas Erwan monta dans sa chambre où il fut très vite rejoint par Lucius. Il se saisit du carnet et écrivit « 10 juillet : les deux amoureux commencent à s'interroger. Severus a eu un drôle de regard quand les jumeaux ont dit au revoir à Harry. Celui-ci fait des rêves où il est avec quelqu'un mais il ne sait pas encore avec qui. La potion avance et devrait être prête pour le 31 »

Lucius sourit « je crois que je n'ai jamais vu Severus aussi préoccupé que ces derniers temps. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui dis le matin mais c'est simple je n'ai quasiment plus rien à faire l'après-midi il est déjà perdu dans ses pensées »

« Tu dois quand même être là. Tu sais très bien que s'il doit se confier à quelqu'un il se tournera vers toi. C'est quand tu es avec lui que nous savons si ça évolue »

Ils étaient tous les deux assis par terre devant le chaudron duquel émanait une agréable odeur.

« Dis-moi Lucius il faudrait aussi penser à comment on leur ferait boire la potion s'ils ne se l'avouent pas d'eux-mêmes. Harry je m'en charge ça ne devrait pas être trop dur, il ne va pas se méfier. Par contre Severus risque d'être plus méfiant, j'aurais besoin de ton aide »

« Il risque de se méfier si on est pas à l'aise au moment de lui donner. Il va falloir être bien impassible et surtout il ne faut pas que le goût de la potion ressorte »

« La potion prend pour chaque personne le goût du plat qu'il aime le plus alors il faudrait que l'on sache ce que c'est »

Lucius sourit, sans se rendre compte qu'Erwan avait posé la tête sur son épaule « je sais quel est son plat préféré mais il va me tuer s'il sait que c'est moi qui te l'ai dit »

« Luss s'il te plaît … » minauda Erwan

« Il va me tuer. Le gâteau au chocolat »

« Severus adore le gâteau au chocolat ? Faudra trouver une raison pour en faire un alors »

Lucius haussa un sourcil, il ne semblait pas se souvenir de son anniversaire. Puis il sourit, ça pourrait être une bonne occasion pour lui faire une surprise, après tout ça serait la première fois qu'il pourrait fêter son anniversaire.

« On trouvera bien un prétexte, t'inquiète pas » souffla-t-il.

Une autre semaine passa. Harry semblait faire des rêves de plus en plus précis et Erwan avait bon espoir qu'il comprenne dans peu de temps. Severus était de plus en plus pensif et se demandait ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver. Lucius espérait que la situation pourrait se débloquer ce qui n'était pas sûr connaissant son ami. Il prenait tranquillement son petit-déjeuner tout seul, Erwan et Severus ayant déjà mangé, Draco étant au Terrier et Harry n'étant pas encore levé quand il reçut une lettre en provenance du Terrier. Il y en avait également une pour Severus et une pour Sirius et Remus. Il les mit de côté et ouvrit la sienne.

Lucius,

Vous êtes invité à venir cette après-midi à 15h à la maison, merci de ne rien dire à Harry et Erwan. Je sais que vous n'avez peut-être pas très envie de venir mais il faut que nous parlions tous ensemble d'un sujet important.

Molly Weasley

À suivre

Merci de me laisser une petite review svp. À bientôt


	11. Sentiments, interdiction et surprise

Bonsoir !

Je poste un peu tard mais ce chapitre a été assez long à écrire. J'espère d'ailleurs qu'il ne va pas rester trop de fautes car je me suis relue en diagonale. Sinon le prochain chapitre ne sera sans doute pas prêt pour mardi vu que je reprends les cours.

Bonne lecture

Arya

**Chapitre 11 : Sentiments, interdiction et surprise**

Lucius soupira. Il finit son petit-déjeuner et laissa la lettre pour Sirius et Remus en évidence sur la table. Il partit vers le laboratoire de potions avec celle destinée à Severus. Il jeta un coup d'œil et sourit devant la scène. Erwan était devant son chaudron, préparait sa potion tout en babillant joyeusement tandis que Severus le regardait et lui répondait de temps en temps pas monosyllabes. Lucius s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte et les observa. Severus semblait pensif, complètement ailleurs pendant qu'Erwan rayonnait de vie, parlait en faisant de grands gestes ce qui faisait onduler sa chevelure dans son dos. La lumière leur donnait milles reflets roux et blonds, lumineux. Il pensa à ce moment, il y avait deux semaines où il avait posé sa tête sur son épaule, il avait senti la douceur de ses cheveux dans son cou. Il se maudissait régulièrement pour ce moment de laisser-aller, depuis il rêvait de retrouver ce contact sans trop savoir pourquoi. Se reprenant il demanda :

« Ça va Severus ? Tu as reçu du courrier. Erwan tu ne t'arrêtes jamais de parler ? »

Le maître des potions se saisit de l'enveloppe, lut la lettre et la rangea dans sa poche. Erwan lui sourit et lui fit un discret clin d'œil. Aussitôt il sentit un parchemin apparaître dans sa poche. Il le sortit discrètement et lut « Le plan avance bien, il devrait bientôt être à point »

Erwan finit sa potion plus ou moins en silence et sortit en jetant un sourire malicieux à Lucius.

« Tu penses que c'est pour quoi cette invitation ? »

« Aucune idée Severus. Sinon ça va toi ? T'as l'air pensif »

« C'est rien Lucius, juste quelques trucs à mettre au point »

Celui-ci sourit et le laissa. Erwan avait disparu on ne sait où et restait introuvable. Il ne réapparut qu'au déjeuner, complètement décoiffés et avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Le repas se passa relativement silencieusement, Erwan semblait ailleurs, Harry était complètement perdu dans ses pensées et Lucius, Sirius, Remus et Severus attendaient de savoir ce qui se cachait derrière l'invitation de Molly Weasley.

Après le repas Lucius monta comme d'habitude rejoindre Erwan.

« Dis-moi, j'ai remarqué que tu écrivais certaines choses concernant Severus que je ne t'avais pas encore raconté. Tu lis dans mes pensées ? »

« Non Lucius je t'assure ! Je t'ai promis de ne pas le faire »

« Alors comment tu sais tout ça ? Tu ne peux pas lire ses pensées quand nous sommes ensemble dans le laboratoire vu qu'il est protégé donc tu as bien un moyen que j'ignore. Erwan j'aimerais pouvoir te faire confiance mais ça ne peut pas être le cas si tu me caches des choses »

Celui-ci soupira, posa son carnet et alla s'asseoir sur son lit.

« Très bien. J'ai trouvé un livre sur le polymorphisme animal il y a pas longtemps »

« Mais il faut être un Animagus pour maîtriser ce pouvoir ! »

Erwan rougit « Oui je sais »

Il se leva, se planta en face de Lucius et se concentra. Ce dernier vit soudain Erwan rétrécir puis se métamorphoser en loup blanc. Le loup s'assit à ses pieds et le fixa un instant avant de reprendre forme humaine.

« Voilà maintenant tu sais » dit Erwan « j'ai toujours rêvé de devenir un Animagus alors quand je suis sorti de l'infirmerie je me suis mis à faire des recherches sur le sujet sans rien dire à personne parce que je savais que tout le monde me dirait que je ne pouvais pas faire ça au vu de mon état de santé. J'ai réussi ma première métamorphose il y a dix jours. Entre temps j'avais entendu parler du polymorphisme animal. J'ai cherché des livres sur le sujet. J'y suis arrivé avant-hier mais je n'arrive pas à rester sous la forme d'un autre animal très longtemps »

Lucius était resté silencieux durant l'explication, ébahi.

« Tu veux me dire qu'en plus d'être un Animagus non déclaré tu as réussi à maîtriser une magie extrêmement complexe comme le polymorphisme animal sans en parler à personne ? »

Erwan opina de la tête.

« Ça te dérangerait de me montrer ? Je n'ai jamais connu personne qui maîtrise cette magie, Dumbledore mis à part et il hors de question que je lui demande de me montrer »

Le jeune homme sourit, se transforma de nouveau en loup, puis en faucon, en couleuvre, en belette et enfin en poulain avant de reprendre forme humaine, légèrement essoufflé.

« Voilà tu sais tout. Je me suis déjà introduit dans le labo sous la forme d'une araignée pour voir comment ça avançait »

Ils s'assirent tous les deux sur le lit, Lucius sous le choc des transformations successives auxquelles il avait assisté et Erwan encore un peu fatigué du déploiement de magie nécessaire aux changements de forme. Après avoir mis à jour le carnet ils se séparèrent comme à leur habitude. Erwan se laissa tomber sur son lit avec un gémissement de désespoir. Il le savait qu'il était amoureux mais il ignorait qu'il lui serait si dur de fermer les yeux sur le désir constant qu'il avait de se réfugier dans les bras de Lucius et de tout lui dire. Ôtant son T-shirt il se dirigea vers la salle de bain qu'il verrouilla derrière lui. Là il fit face pour la première fois au miroir et il La regarda. Elle était là, à l'emplacement de son cœur, comme un rappel qui le narguait, lui disait qu'il ne pourrait jamais être amoureux sous peine de tuer son aimé. Soupirant il se détourna de son reflet. Comme il le pensait Sa vue l'avait ramené sur Terre et résolu à ignorer tout sentiment amoureux qu'il pourrait éprouver.

_« Tu sais bien qu'il serait en danger avec toi en permanence. Voldemort a bien pensé cette fois-ci. Je ne peux appartenir qu'à lui à tout jamais. Il faut oublier Lucius sous peine de le tuer »_

Il se résigna une fois de plus à enfermer tout son amour au plus profond de lui. Il avait fait des recherches et en avait déduit qu'Elle ne pouvait être retirée et qu'il La garderait à vie. Relevant la tête il partit à la recherche de son frère.

_« Si je n'ai pas le droit à l'amour je peux au moins aider les autres à le trouver »_

À 15h Sirius, Remus, Lucius et Severus se retrouvèrent devant la cheminée du salon. Après avoir vérifié que les jumeaux n'étaient pas dans le coin Remus entra dans la cheminée, jeta la poudre de Cheminette en disant « Le Terrier », suivit par Lucius, Severus puis Sirius. Arrivés au Terrier ils furent accueillis par Molly.

« Ah vous voilà ! Piles à l'heure, très bien. Ils ne vous ont pas vu partir j'espère ? »

« Non Molly ne t'inquiète pas. Mais pourquoi est-ce que vous nous avez tous invités ? » demanda Remus.

« Venez, prenez une tasse de thé. »

Ils l'accompagnèrent jusqu'au salon où étaient déjà assis les jumeaux, Ginny et Draco, Ron et Hermione, Bill et Fleur et Charlie, s'assirent et attendirent l'explication qui ne devrait pas tarder.

« Bon alors vous vous doutez bien que je ne vous ai pas fait tous venir pour rien. Je voulais vous rappeler que c'est l'anniversaire d'Harry et d'Erwan dans deux semaines et comme ce sera la première fois qu'Erwan pourra le fêter je me suis dit que ce serait bien qu'on lui fasse une petite surprise avec tous les gens qu'il aime. Je compte donc sur vous tous pour vous entendre et trouver un cadeau sympathique, sans qu'ils ne se rendent compte de rien. »

« Et pourquoi Harry ne doit rien savoir, Molly ? » demanda Remus.

« Mais parce qu'Erwan lit dans ses pensées en direct et donc ça ne serait pas une surprise » répondit Severus.

Hermione s'éclaircit la gorge « C'est une bonne idée parce qu'il ne semble pas tilter que son anniversaire approche »

Tous opinèrent et après avoir fini leur thé ils repartirent chez eux, à part Draco qui resta un peu plus avec Ginny. Une fois rentrés Severus repartit à ses potions, Sirius entraîna Remus à sa suite avec quelques idées derrière la tête et Lucius se retrouva seul au salon, embêté par une petite voix de sa conscience qui lui parlait d'Erwan.

'_Ne te voile pas les yeux t'es déjà en train de chercher un cadeau pour Erwan'_

_« Mais non enfin j'ai pas à me tracasser pour lui trouver un cadeau ! Je ne cherche des cadeaux que pour les gens qui me tiennent à cœur »_

'_Reconnais que tu l'aimes bien'_

_« Mais non je ne suis avec lui que pour le bonheur de meilleur ami. Il n'est pas important pour moi »_

'_Mais oui bien sûr c'est pour ça que tu ne le quittes quasiment jamais des yeux …'_

_« Mais non ! C'est pas vrai du tout. Je n'en penses rien de ce gamin »_

'_Gamin, gamin c'est vite dit. Il ressemble pas vraiment à un gamin. Plutôt bien foutu, grand, fin et musclé'_

« Qui m'a foutu une conscience pareille ? » soupira-t-il avant de partir rejoindre son meilleur ami pour voir comment avançait le rapprochement Harry-Severus. Arrivé au laboratoire des potions il s'assit en face de son ami et soupira.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Lucius ? »

« Rien Severus, rien par contre toi tu as l'air soucieux »

« … »

Lucius allait insister quand son regard fut attiré par une silhouette derrière la fenêtre. Severus suivit son regard et sourit.

« Erwan a convaincu son frère de lui apprendre à voler. Même si je pense qu'il n'a pas grand-chose à apprendre vu les cabrioles qu'il nous fait déjà »

« Il risque bien de ne jamais fêter son anniversaire s'il continue à ce rythme ! » s'exclama Lucius en voyant Erwan foncer droit vers le mur avant de redresser au dernier instant.

« N'oublie pas qu'il est sorti il y a seulement un mois de son cachot. Il a soif de vivre c'est tout. Et comme les Potter semblent être tous casse-cou au lieu de se contenter d'apprendre et de faire des potions il a besoin de jeter des sorts sur tous les objets qui l'entourent et d'apprendre à voler » répondit Severus en souriant. Son ami se montrait vraiment très protecteur envers Erwan, à un tel point qu'il se demandait ce qu'il y avait entre ces deux-là. Ils soupirèrent, perdus dans leurs pensées respectives et regardèrent le ballet que leur offraient les jumeaux.

Harry avait accepté de laisser son frère monter sur un balai pour plusieurs raisons. La première était qu'on ne pouvait presque rien refuser à Erwan, la deuxième, qu'il voulait arrêter de penser à un certain rêve récurrents et la troisième, que s'il n'avait pas dit oui son frère l'aurait fait sans son accord. Néanmoins il oublia vite ses doutes en constatant que son frère semblait avoir le vol dans le sang. Il enchaînait les pirouettes avec une telle agilité qu'on aurait cru qu'il avait fait ça toute sa vie, et cela avec un vieux balai qu'il avait emprunté à Sirius. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs en train de les regarder d'en bas et avait certainement déjà pris des photos du premier vol d'Erwan.

Soupirant Erwan revint finalement au sol, les joues rougies et un sourire bienheureux sur le visage. Après avoir quelque peu râlé il promit que ce serait tout pour aujourd'hui et accepta de rentrer. Dans son dos Sirius sourit, il savait maintenant exactement ce qu'il allait offrir à son deuxième filleul.

Deux semaines passèrent et l'anniversaire des jumeaux était arrivé. Contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait Erwan ne l'avait pas oublié et avait réussi à choisir un cadeau pour son frère, en plus de l'Amor Veritas qu'il allait boire au repas. C'est ainsi que Lucius qui descendait tranquillement pour prendre son petit-déjeuner se retrouva entraîné dans la chambre du jeune homme sans pouvoir protester.

« Et bien bonjour Erwan »

« Bonjour Lucius, désolé de t'embêter de si bonne heure mais il faut que je te parle de nos deux amoureux. Vu qu'ils ne se sont toujours pas déclarés il faut mettre en place le plan B. J'ai parlé avec Dobby qui m'a confirmé qu'il y aurait du gâteau au chocolat en dessert. J'ai réussi à obtenir qu'il verse le contenu des fioles dans les assiettes de Severus et d'Harry. Ne t'inquiète pas il a promis de garder le secret. Par contre il faudrait que quelqu'un lui amène discrètement la potion dans la matinée et vu que je pense que Sirius ne me laissera jamais approcher de la cuisine il faudrait que ce soit toi qui le fasse, ça ne te dérange pas ? »

Lucius sourit « non bien sûr » dit-il en mettant les deux fioles dans sa poche. « Tu te rends compte des progrès qu'on a fait en un mois »

« Oui ils sont maintenant près à avaler la potion et à voir la vérité en face »

Assis sur le lit ils sourirent en repensant aux événements du dernier mois. Ils étaient partis de rien et il y a peu Harry avait reconnu, difficilement, être attiré par quelqu'un tout en taisant son nom tandis que Severus avait parlé de se poser et de fonder une famille, à demi-mots bien sûr mais Lucius avait appris à lire entre les lignes. Après un moment de silence apaisant celui-ci se leva et sortit avec un dernier sourire pour Erwan.

Ce dernier soupira, vérifia sa tenue et s'assura que son T-shirt ne se soulevait pas et que personne ne pourrait La voir. Puis il sortit et partit en direction du laboratoire de potions. Une fois arrivé il prit la recette de la potion du jour.

« Potion Tue-loup ? Mais c'est une potion très compliquée Severus »

« Oui elle est assez complexe mais je ne te la demanderais pas si je ne pensais que tu en sois capable »

Erwan hocha la tête et se mit au travail. Severus sourit, il avait assuré son rôle dans l'anniversaire surprise à merveille, le jeune homme serait occupé largement jusqu'au déjeuner. Il avait trouvé son cadeau il y a peu et avait hâte de lui offrir.

C'est ainsi qu'à midi la potion était tout juste prête, quasiment réussie et Erwan avait sa mine de quand il réussissait un objectif qui lui tenait à cœur. C'est ainsi que Remus le trouva quand il vint les chercher.

« C'est l'heure de manger, vous êtes en retard »

« Désolé Remus mais je viens juste de terminer la potion » s'excusa Erwan en le suivant vers la cuisine. Ils furent rejoints dans le couloir par Sirius et Harry. Remus les laissa passer et les jumeaux entrèrent d'un même mouvement dans la pièce où ils furent accueillis par un « Joyeux anniversaire ! » général.

Harry se mit à rire, heureux tandis qu'Erwan restait stupéfait sur le pas de la porte. Il réalisa dans un second temps et laissa échapper une larme de joie. Sirius la cueillit sur sa joue puis les serra dans ses bras. Erwan releva la tête et tous purent voir qu'il avait la même expression qu'un enfant devant le cadeau de ses rêves. Celui-ci n'en revenait toujours pas, ils étaient tous là, tous ceux qu'il aimait, la famille Weasley au grand complet, Severus, Draco et Lucius, Hermione, Remus et son parrain, Albus et enfin son frère, Harry. Il croyait déborder de bonheur, il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir éprouver tellement de choses en même temps.

Se reprenant il alla étreindre chacun, tour à tour, les remerciant laissant échapper de ci, de là quelques larmes de bonheur. Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur générale, Erwan ne pouvant s'empêcher de rayonner de bonheur, de rire et de sourire à tous ceux qui l'entouraient. Il souffla les bougies avec son frère pour la première fois de sa vie et ce fut à ce moment qu'il comprit au fond de lui pourquoi les anniversaires étaient si importants. Ils permettaient tout simplement de se sentir aimé et entouré.

Comme prévu Dobby repartit avec le gâteau pour le découper et c'est alors que commença le déballage des cadeaux. Harry ouvrait tous ces cadeaux très vite tandis qu'Erwan prenait tout son temps pour chaque cadeau, les découvrant d'un air émerveillé. Ron lui avait offert un livre sur le Quiditch, Hermione un livre de sorts pratiques qu'il avait hâte de découvrir, Draco des ingrédients de potions difficiles à trouver, Fleur et Ginny une tenue de soirée bleu nuit, les jumeaux un assortiment de leur farces et attrapes préférées dont certaines qu'il avait aidé à mettre au point, Bill un livre sur les coutumes du monde magique et Charlie un livre sur les Créatures magiques. Il regarda vers Harry qui avait reçu des accessoires pour balai ainsi que des livres de Quiditch. Souriant devant la joie apparente de son frère il déballa ensuite un pull violet, à vue de nez trois fois trop grand, offert par Molly puis un album photo donné par Dumbledore qui contenait des photos de ses parents, de son parrain et de son frère à des moments important de leur vie. Il remercia le directeur d'un grand sourire ému. Il lui restait trois paquets à ouvrir. Il se saisit de celui avec un papier vert très bien emballé avec marqué « de la part de Severus, je sais que tu en auras l'usage ».

Erwan leva la tête vers le maître des potions et reçut un sourire encourageant. Il retira doucement le papier pour découvrir une Pensine dans laquelle un parchemin disait « en espérant que tu puisses enfin trouver le sommeil ». Il sourit, ému et souhaita intérieurement que le cadeau qu'il préparait depuis un mois lui apporterait la même joie. Il prit alors le cadeau de Lucius, son parrain semblant tenir absolument à dévoiler le sien en dernier. Il découvrit alors une chaîne en argent à laquelle était suspendu un pendentif représentant le symbole du polymorphisme animal, un ouroboros entourant un dauphin, un faucon, un loup et un cheval. Il la passa aussitôt autour de son cou. Lucius se trouva remercié par un sourire radieux ainsi que par la magnifique vision d'un Erwan portant la main à son collier en un geste qui semblait automatique. Le bijou était l'insigne de ceux qu'on appelait poly-Animagi et il remarqua que les animaux du pendentif prenaient vie depuis qu'il le portait autour de son cou.

Il ne restait maintenant plus que le cadeau de Sirius et Remus. Harry, ayant fini de découvrir ses cadeaux, s'approcha de son frère, heureux du bonheur dont il rayonnait. Sirius se décida alors à s'avancer.

« Mon cher parrain aurais-tu oublié mon cadeau ? » minauda Erwan.

Celui-ci sourit et, sans un mot, sortit de derrière la porte un paquet dont la forme ne laissait que peu de place à l'imagination.

« Un balai » souffla Erwan. Il s'approcha doucement du paquet, comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne disparaisse, faisant sourire toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle. Il arracha le papier pour découvrir le dernier Éclair de feu. Poussant un grand cri de joie il se jeta dans les bras de son parrain en bredouillant quelque chose qui ressemblait à « merci, merci, merci, c'est génial ! »

À cette vue Remus explosa de rire. « Je crois que notre cadeau lui plaît » souffla-t-il à son compagnon. Lâchant son parrain Erwan planta deux grosses bises sur les joues du lycanthrope avant de continuer ses remerciements. Il embrassa Hermione, Ginny et Fleur, serra dans ses bras Molly et donna une accolade à tous les frères Weasley. Puis il embrassa Draco qui s'indigna d'être traité comme une fille, faisant rire Erwan. Il hocha la tête en direction du directeur avec un grand sourire et remercia de la même façon Severus et Lucius. Le gâteau étant servi il se dirigea vers la table, profitant du désordre ambiant pour poser une bise discrète sur la joue de Lucius qui s'empourpra légèrement et serrer le poignet du maître des potions pour lui montrer sa gratitude.

Sitôt que tout le monde eut avalé sa part de gâteau Erwan et Lucius se lancèrent un regard. La potion mettait environ cinq minutes à agir et il fallait maintenant dégager la pièce au risque de choquer tous les gens présents. Erwan annonça qu'il allait essayer son balai et fut suivi par tous les Weasley, Fleur, Hermione et Sirius. Lucius envoya son fils rejoindre les autres d'un regard insistant et réussit à entraîner Remus dehors alors même que la potion commençait à agir. Avant de refermer la porte il put voir que Severus s'était levé et regardait son assiette d'un air stupéfait tandis qu'Harry le regardait d'un air gourmand.

Quand les Weasley furent partis Erwan prit Remus à part et lui expliqua la situation en quelques mots. Une fois remis de sa surprise celui-ci se mit à rire.

« Tu sais que Severus va te tuer ? Et s'il n'y arrive pas Sirius risque bien de le faire. »

« Justement il faudrait que tu m'aides. Ne t'inquiète pas je vais lui expliquer moi-même mais j'aurais besoin que tu le raisonnes après que je lui ai parlé »

Remus acquiesça quand ils virent apparaître un Sirius très pâle.

« Y a des bruits bizarres dans la cuisine » balbutia-t-il.

Erwan et Lucius se jetèrent un regard complice. Ça n'allait décidément pas être simple.

À suivre

Dans le prochain chapitre vous saurez ce qui se passe dans cette cuisine ainsi que quelques autres découvertes. Merci de me laisser une petite review svp.


	12. Attirance mutuelle et mauvais souvenirs

Bonjour à tous,

Je suis désolée de poster aussi tard mais la reprise des cours m'a fait prendre un peu de retard dans l'écriture. J'espère que ça va vous plaire. C'est également mon premier lemon, n'hésitez pas à me donner des conseils, des critiques, j'aimerais beaucoup avoir votre avis.

Bonne lecture

Arya

**Chapitre 12 : attirance mutuelle et mauvais souvenirs**

Erwan s'approcha doucement de son parrain, uniquement concentré sur lui, si bien qu'il ne vit pas le regard de Lucius descendre dans son dos, contrairement à Remus qui haussa les sourcils, étonné.

« Écoute parrain il va falloir que je t'explique quelque chose mais c'est assez surprenant et il faut que tu me promettes de m'écouter jusqu'au bout sans m'interrompre d'accord ? »

Sirius hocha la tête, l'air totalement abasourdi. Erwan se tira jusqu'au canapé du salon, le fit s'asseoir et s'agenouilla devant lui (n'ayez pas de pensées perverses c'est pas encore le moment du lemon) lui tenant encore la main.

« Voilà parrain il y a environ un mois j'ai compris que certains couples se mettaient ensemble assez facilement comme mes parents ou Molly et Arthur et que d'autres ont besoin de temps ou d'un petit coup de pouce pour s'avouer leur amour, comme Remus et toi, Hermione et Ron ou encore Ginny et Draco. Et je me suis dit que c'était vraiment trop bête d'attendre des années ou la prochaine guerre avant de se déclarer. C'est à ce moment-là que je me suis occupé des cas d'Hermione et de Ron et de Draco et Ginny. Ne m'interromps pas s'il te plaît c'est important pour la suite. Je me suis dit que je voulais rendre toutes ces personnes heureuses et j'ai découvert qu'il y avait encore deux personnes dans cette maison qui s'aimaient et ne se l'étaient pas encore avoué. Seulement c'était un cas beaucoup plus compliqué que les précédents parce qu'ils ne s'avouaient pas leur sentiment à eux-mêmes donc le chemin à parcourir avant qu'ils ne se le disent mutuellement était long et j'ai donc décidé qu'il allait falloir jouer plus en finesse pour ces deux-là »

« Erwan je crois que ton parrain va s'endormir si tu continues ta litanie sur les raisons qui nous ont poussés à agir » râla Lucius, récoltant une moue mi-mécontente mi-amusée. _« Non pas que ça me dérange de te voir à genoux comme ça … Par Merlin et ces yeux … je ne pensais même pas qu'on puisse exprimer autant de choses avec son regard … de telles nuances »_

« D'accord j'abrège. J'ai demandé à Lucius de m'aider car j'ai beau arriver à cerner un peu Severus il le connaît depuis beaucoup plus longtemps et il comprend donc les signes que je peux louper. Je me suis plus occupé d'Harry vu que j'ai accès à ses pensées où qu'il soit. Le 3 juillet j'ai commencé une potion qui s'appelle Amor Veritas, non ne me maudis pas tout de suite. Vu qu'elle met 28 jours à être prête on a profité de ce temps pour essayer d'ouvrir les yeux de nos deux amoureux. Et aujourd'hui j'ai demandé à Dobby de mettre la potion dans les parts d'Harry et de Severus. Voilà tu sais tout. »

Sirius passa la main devant ses yeux et posa son regard sur son filleul.

« Tu as donné la potion d'Amor Veritas à Harry et Severus et tu me dis qu'ils s'aiment ? C'est une catastrophe ! » cria-t-il.

Remus choisit ce moment pour intervenir et commença à lui parler doucement. Erwan sourit en voyant son parrain s'apaiser grâce aux douces paroles de son compagnons. Quant à Lucius il se demandait d'où pouvait bien venir ces drôles de pensées qu'il avait en tête.

Pendant ce temps dans la cuisine …

Ignorant qu'Harry avait bu la même potion que lui Severus regardait son assiette vide d'un air désemparé. Qui avait OSÉ faire une chose pareille ? Qui avait su qu'il voyait Harry dans ses rêves et dans des positions plus qu'indécentes ? Qui avait pu mettre de l'Amor Veritas dans son gâteau ? Et surtout comment avait-on su qu'il adorait le gâteau au chocolat au point que la potion prendrait ce goût ? Soudain le jour se fit dans son esprit. Lucius ? Mais Lucius était totalement aveugle … La réponse lui apparut brusquement. Erwan. Erwan qui n'avait peur de rien et de personne, Erwan qui s'en sortait si bien en potion, Erwan qui voulait tant apprendre, Erwan qui lisait dans les esprits, Erwan qui semblait si déterminé à semer le bonheur autour de lui. L'audace, la ruse, l'ingéniosité, la patience, ce côté mi Serpentard, mi Gryffondor c'était exactement lui.

Cependant il fut distrait de ses pensées par l'approche d'un Harry aux yeux allumés par le désir au point que ses iris avaient virés au vert sombre. Il était tout simplement magnifique. Malgré tout Severus recula. Il savait qu'il pourrait lutter contre la potion mais visiblement Harry n'y arrivait pas ou ne le voulait pas. Quant à Harry il avait juste conscience que quelque chose faisait tomber toutes ses inhibitions et qu'il ne restait plus que son amour pour l'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui mais avait décidé de ne pas se poser de questions tout de suite.

Severus lui commençait sérieusement à paniquer, conscient que si Harry continuait il ne pourrait se contenir longtemps et lui sauterait dessus. Sans trop savoir comment il se retrouva plaqué contre un mur avec les lèvres du jeune homme pressées contre les siennes. Aussitôt ses neurones se firent la malle et répondit à son baiser avec fougue, une main perdue dans ses cheveux et l'autre égarée il ne savait trop où. Les deux hommes se dévoraient mutuellement, se pressaient l'un contre l'autre dans leur soif de l'autre. Les esprits avaient cédés leur place à un désir irrépressible. Des gémissements leur échappaient sans qu'ils ne sachent duquel des deux il venait. Leurs mains s'égaraient sur le corps de l'autre et la température montait, leur embrasant les reins et réduisant à néant toute tentative de réflexion.

Oubliant tout ce qu'il avait pu évoquer contre ce moment précis Severus s'attaqua à détacher la chemise d'Harry, dévoilant le torse halé finement musclé de son vis-à-vis qu'il prit le temps d'admirer avant d'aller le goûter. Harry quant à lui avait renoncé à ses neurones et ne pensait maintenant plus qu'à explorer le superbe corps de son partenaire, se délectant de la peau douce et diaphane sous ses mains. À cet instant les deux hommes agissaient à l'instinct, ne pensant plus qu'à faire gémir et soupirer son partenaire encore et encore. Sans qu'il ne se soit rendu compte qu'ils avaient bougé Harry se retrouva appuyé contre la table haletant tandis que les mains de Severus descendaient toujours plus bas. Leurs chemises avaient disparu depuis longtemps et ils s'attaquaient désormais à leurs pantalons respectifs. Severus s'y attelait d'une main tout en continuant d'explorer la peau sucrée d'Harry. Il s'attaquait maintenant aux tétons qui durcirent rapidement sous la caresse brulante de sa langue, arrachant des gémissements plus aigus au jeune homme.

Les pantalons avaient disparu d'un sort impatient d'Harry faisant sourire Severus contre sa peau. Il continua lentement sa descente tandis qu'une main flattait les bourses du jeune homme. Celui-ci avait une main perdue dans les cheveux du maître des potions et s'agrippait à la table de l'autre, ondulant inconsciemment des hanches sous les vagues de plaisir qui l'assaillaient. Il laissa échapper un cri plus aigu quand Severus entreprit de fouiller son nombril de sa langue, son bassin tressautant contre le bois de la table. Celui-ci lui lança un sourire narquois et reprit son exploration, sachant désormais que son vis-à-vis semblait très très sensible au niveau du nombril et en jouant pour faire sortir toute une gamme de gémissements appréciateurs de sa gorge. Le simple fait de le voir s'abandonner comme ça suffisait à l'emplir d'un désir qu'il avait bien du mal à contrôler.

Sachant qu'il ne pourrait tenir longtemps si son partenaire continuait à l'exciter ainsi il lui tendit trois doigts qu'Harry se mit à sucer avidement, lui envoyant comme de petite décharges électriques dans tout le corps. Enfin son partenaire lui rendit sa main qui partir aussitôt vagabonder près de l'intimité du jeune homme. Il glissa un premier doigt et commença doucement à le préparer. Il ajouta un deuxième doigt mais Harry gémit, de douleur cette fois-ci. Ce son, bien que léger fit s'immobiliser Severus. De son autre main il partit masser le membre de son compagnon tout en continuant de le préparer. Rapidement les gémissements de douleur firent place à des gémissements de plaisir. Harry se mit à nouveau à onduler du bassin, réclamant toujours plus.

« Severus, viens … » supplia-t-il.

Ce dernier sourit et s'empressa d'obéir à son vis-à-vis. Il s'immisça lentement en lui, arrachant un gémissement de pur bonheur à Harry lorsqu'il heurta sa prostate. Patient il attendit que son compagnon lui face signe qu'il pouvait y aller avant de se laisser aller. Rapidement celui-ci recommença à onduler sous lui et Severus ne put se retenir devant la vision de pure débauche d'un Harry gémissant sans retenue et s'empalant de lui-même sur son membre. Oubliant tout ce qui l'entourait il amorça des va-et-vient aussi doux qu'il pouvait et partit s'atteler à lui faire un magnifique suçon dans le cou. À cet instant les deux hommes n'étaient que plaisir, gémissements et cris qui emplissaient la cuisine. Leurs mouvements gagnaient progressivement en intensité, Harry se cambrant dans un cri de plaisir chaque fois que Severus touchait sa prostate.

Ils s'agrippaient désormais l'un à l'autre, cherchant à se rapprocher, à fusionner encore plus, jusqu'à ne faire plus qu'un. Ils sentaient le plaisir monter au fur et à mesure que leurs gémissements se muaient en hurlements de plaisir. Harry se cambra soudainement en se répandant entre leur deux corps dans un grand cri. Severus le suivit quelques secondes plus tard et s'écroula sur son compagnon. Puis il se redressa brusquement, son cerveau assimilant ce que son vis-à-vis avait crié. Il découvrit alors un Harry cramoisi qui arborait son plus bel air gêné.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? » s'exclama-t-il.

« Rien, rien du tout » bredouilla-t-il.

Le moment de calme post-orgasmique n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Harry s'était recroquevillé sur la table tandis que Severus s'était mis debout et s'était éloigné de son amant.

« Dis-moi que j'ai mal entendu » menaça Severus, d'un air énervé.

Harry détourna la tête le feu aux joues « je ne peux pas te dire ça »

Pendant ce temps le salon n'était pas vraiment resté paisible. Remus avait enfin réussi à calmer Sirius qui paraissait encore en état de choc et regardait Erwan comme si une deuxième tête lui avait poussé. Le silence s'était installé quand Lucius s'aperçut qu'Erwan rougissait de plus en plus et se tortillait sur place avec un air très gêné. Tous les regards convergèrent lentement vers lui alors que son malaise était de plus en plus visible. Lucius comprit le premier ce qui lui arrivait et lui lança un sourire narquois puis Remus suivit avec un regard désolé. Sirius fut le dernier à penser au lien particulier qui unissait les jumeaux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il est en train de faire à mon filleul ? » s'époumona-t-il.

« Crois-moi Sirius tu ne veux pas le savoir » répondit un Erwan écrevisse.

« Vu la jolie teinte cramoisie de ton deuxième filleul Harry ne doit pas souffrir, bien au contraire » ricana Lucius.

Sirius resta abasourdi un moment tandis qu'Erwan rougissait de plus en plus s'attirant de plus en plus de regards désolés de Remus et de ricanements moqueurs de Lucius.

« Je croyais que tu maîtrisais parfaitement ton don pour lire dans le pensées » siffla ce dernier, ironique.

« Je le maîtrise sauf avec mon frère. Au mieux j'arrive à mettre ses pensées en sourdine mais là je n'y arrive vraiment pas »

Remus décida d'intervenir « il existe une sorte de lien magique entre les jumeaux. Je pense qu'il pourrait lire dans tes pensées s'il le voulait vraiment. Tu as déjà expérimenté ce genre de lien ? »

« Oui quand Voldemort est mort j'ai donné ma puissance magique à Harry pour le dernier sort. J'ai également remarqué qu'Harry savait toujours exactement où j'étais dans la maison. En plus j'ai vu que je savais généralement toujours à l'avance si Harry va réussir un sort du premier coup. Enfin c'est pas grand-chose des petits trucs en passant c'est tout »

Pendant sa tirade Erwan avait continué de rougir de telle sorte qu'il était maintenant d'un beau carmin. Sirius semblait sortir tout juste de son état de choc précédent, Remus souriait tendrement tandis que Lucius restait impassible malgré le fait qu'il était impressionné par la force du lien unissant les deux frères. Discrètement Erwan jeta un sort d'insonorisation à distance sur la cuisine. Vu ce qu'il entendait le volume n'allait pas tarder à monter et même s'il savait qu'il serait obligé de tout savoir quand même il valait mieux que Sirius n'entende rien pour sa santé mentale.

Sa gêne augmentait de manière proportionnelle au plaisir de son frère. Lucius le regardait du coin de l'œil compréhensif devant une telle gêne. Il le vit se prendre la tête dans les mains en fronçant les sourcils, écarlate. La tension montait dans la pièce et était devenue presque palpable quand il vit Erwan écarquillé les yeux d'un air paniqué. Celui-ci venait de voir Severus en train de préparer Harry et surtout il avait entendu son frère gémir non plus de plaisir mais de douleur. Sans qu'il ait pu faire quoi que ce soit ce couinement de douleur l'avait ramené en arrière. Des flashs lui revenaient sans qu'il ne parvienne à les arrêter.

_« Les hurlements des prisonniers sous le Doloris … non Erwan calme-toi c'est fini … la douleur du Crucio … c'est fini arrête … Voldemort qui se penchait vers lui avec un sourire mauvais … non, non pas ça s'il vous plaît … la baguette sur sa poitrine … ces chaînes qui bridaient sa magie … »_

« Erwan ! Erwan, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Erwan reviens parmi nous ! »

Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir fermé et découvrit son parrain, Remus et Sirius qui le fixaient d'un air inquiet. En effet, prit dans ses souvenirs il avait perdu le contact avec le réel, pleuré et laissé échapper sa magie. Il resta ébahi en constatant les dégâts qu'il avait faits. Au premier coup d'œil on pouvait croire qu'une tornade avait traversé le salon.

« Ça va c'est bon j'ai oublié de la contenir, désolé »

Remus s'approcha de lui l'air soucieux « Erwan tu ne perds le contrôle de ta magie que quand tu es en colère ou que tu as peur, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Écoute Remus j'ai concentré toute mon attention pour couper le lien et j'ai relâché la prise que j'avais sur ma magie » dit Erwan avant de lancer un sort global de réparation sur la pièce.

« C'est plausible » remarqua Lucius, recevant en retour un regard reconnaissant du jeune homme et un autre soupçonneux du lycanthrope.

« Sirius ne t'inquiète pas il n'est rien arrivé à Harry » rassura Erwan. Chacun se remit à sa place, Remus ayant décidé d'attendre pour demander des explications au filleul de son compagnon, attendant que nos deux amoureux se décident à sortir de la cuisine. Soudain le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Craignant une nouvelle crise les trois adultes se levèrent brusquement.

« Erwan ça va ? »

« On se calme. C'est juste que ça ne se passe pas exactement comme prévu entre nos deux amoureux »

Le jeune homme ignora le sourire narquois de Severus et concentra toutes ses pensées vers le lien qu'il avait avec son jumeau. _« Allez Erwan tu as toujours cru que tu pourrais y arriver mais tu ne voulais pas lui faire peur. Il a besoin de toi c'est le moment, parle-lui. Tu sais bien qu'il ne pourra lui avouer une deuxième fois sans qu'on ne l'aide. Dis-lui Harry, dis-lui que tu l'aimes »_

oOo oOo oOo

Harry paniquait complètement. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait dit ? L'orgasme avait complètement grillé ses neurones et il s'était entendu crier « Sev' je t'aime »

Sauf que celui-ci l'avait également entendu. Et il paraissait furieux. En réalité Severus avait surtout peur d'avoir compris, peur de s'impliquer, peur tout simplement. Et chez lui on ne montrait pas la peur. Donc il attaquait en guise de défense.

_« Dis-lui Harry, dis-lui que tu l'aimes »_. Harry sursauta et crut devenir fou. Voilà qu'il entendait des voix maintenant.

_« Mais non idiot c'est moi, c'est Erwan. Maintenant dis-lui ! »_

_« Tu es fou, il va me tuer »_

_« Concrètement tu as tué Voldemort, tu pourrais très bien te défendre. En plus je suis sûr qu'il ne va pas te tuer. Et je le sais parce que c'est moi qui ai préparé la potion d'Amor Veritas que j'ai fait mettre dans vos parts. Je le sais aussi parce que si vous vous êtes jeté l'un sur l'autre comme ça c'est qu'il y a de l'amour. Je sais aussi qu'il a tenté de lutter et que tu doutes. Mais dis-lui … »_

La pensée d'Erwan se tut soudainement dans sa tête. Harry se retrouvait maintenant seul, désorienté face un Severus Snape qui semblait le prendre pour un fou vu la tête qu'il faisait.

« Severus _…_ »

Harry pensa à lui obéir et à faire comme si de rien n'était mais il se rappela les paroles de son frère « c'est qu'il y a de l'amour ». Il enfila rapidement son caleçon et arrêta le maître de potions par le bras. Il respira profondément et le dit :

« J'ai dit je t'aime »

Severus se raidit. Sa raison lui hurlait qu'il ne devait pas s'attacher tandis que son cœur, loin d'être de pierre, le poussait à se jeter dans les bras du jeune homme pour lui avouer son amour. Il savait maintenant qu'il l'aimait aussi mais de là à lui dire il y avait tout un monde. Il fit un compromis et l'embrassa. Le jeune homme se pressa contre lui, le serrant comme s'il avait peur de le perdre.

« Je ne peux pas te le dire … désolé » murmura Severus.

« Prends tout le temps qu'il faudra. Mais ne t'en va pas s'il te plaît »

« Je te promet de ne pas partir mais si tu pouvais te rhabiller avant que l'on sorte ça pourrait être mieux »

Il reçut un sourire éclatant puis Harry partit à la rechercher de ses vêtements.

« J'imagine déjà la tête de ton parrain … » sourit Severus.

« Ne m'en parle pas. J'espère juste qu'il ne va pas s'énerver. Pour Erwan »

Une fois Harry habillé, Severus le prit par la main. Même s'il ne le disait pas il était heureux, bêtement heureux d'être aimé et d'aimer quelqu'un en retour. C'est donc avec le sourire aux lèvres qu'ils ouvrirent la porte et découvrirent un Erwan souriant malgré ses yeux rouges, un Lucius qui tentait de garder son masque d'impassibilité tout en louchant sur leurs mains liées, un Sirius sur le point de tomber dans les pommes et un Remus qui leur souriait tendrement. Maintenant c'était l'heure des explications.

À suivre

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Merci de me dire ce que vous avez pensé de mon premier lemon. À vos reviews svp.


	13. Explications et courrier

Bonsoir à tous !

Désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps à publier la suite mais j'ai eu un peu de mal à le formuler comme je le voulais et j'ai dû le recommencer plusieurs fois avant d'arriver à un résultat moins mauvais. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture à tous

Arya

**Chapitre 13 : explications et courrier **

Lâchant momentanément la main d'Harry Severus s'avança, ignora royalement les trois adultes et se planta devant un Erwan qui souriait d'un air innocent absolument angélique.

« Monsieur Potter, je devrais vous tuer pour avoir osé fouiller dans mes pensées d'une part et pour avoir cru que je vous laisserais tranquille après avoir mis une potion dans ma nourriture »

« Severus » intervint doucement Harry « s'il te plait »

Erwan releva la tête d'un air de défi et s'approcha du maître des potions.

« Ose me dire que tu regrettes ce qui s'est passé » siffla-t-il « et toi laisse-moi faire face il ne peut pas vraiment m'en vouloir, je le sais, il est trop soulagé pour ça » ajouta-t-il vers Harry (les mots soulignés sont en Fourchelangue).

« Tu faisais moins le fier il y a deux minutes quand on est sorti ! On aurait dit que tu voulais rentrer sous terre »

« Il y a deux minutes j'avais peur de ta réaction et pas de la sienne. Il ne peut pas me faire grand-chose alors que tu as la même puissance magique que la mienne. Et soit honnête tu t'en es pas douté une seule seconde »

« Ce que je pense tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Et c'est vrai que je ne me suis douté de rien. Je te tire mon chapeau pour ton plan machiavélique, malgré le fait qu'il soit très Serpentard et pas très moral et surtout très dérangeant. »

« Crois-moi tu ne peux pas entendre les pensées de Voldemort pendant des années 24h/24 sans en garder quelques traces. Et je pense que c'est de famille de contourner les règles. »

« Tu m'étonnes ! Mais à un tel niveau tu bats tous les membres de cette famille sans aucune difficulté. Sinon je voulais quand même te remercier. Je ne le ferais jamais s'ils comprenaient ce que je disais mais là je peux te le dire. Merci d'être intervenu ! »

Le dialogue des jumeaux fut interrompu par un Severus visiblement très mécontent d'être ignoré « excusez-moi de vous interrompre mais nous sommes là et je n'ai toujours pas d'explications ! J'estime avoir au moins le droit de connaître toute l'histoire »

Erwan hocha la tête en guise d'assentiment et les entraina tous dans le salon. Sirius se posa dans le canapé encore un peu en état de choc, Remus s'assit auprès de lui et posa une main rassurante sur son genoux, Lucius s'assit gracieusement dans l'un des fauteuils tandis qu'Erwan faisait s'asseoir Severus et Harry l'un à côté de l'autre. Il se lova ensuite dans le deuxième fauteuil, une jambe repliée sous lui comme à son habitude et commença à parler.

« Sirius, Remus je suis désolé de vous faire subir ça une deuxième fois. Très bien Séverus, il y a plus d'un mois je me suis fait une réflexion. J'avais suivi depuis l'esprit d'Harry le long chemin qu'ont du faire Sirius et Remus avant de s'avouer qu'ils s'aimaient. Je savais également qu'Hermione et Ron se tournaient autour depuis tellement de temps que c'en devenait intenable de savoir quand ils allaient enfin se déclarer. Et puis en arrivant ici j'ai découvert Ginny et Draco qui ne se seraient jamais rien dit d'eux-mêmes tellement ils avaient peur d'abord de la réaction de l'autre et ensuite de la réaction de leurs famille. Et ça me met en colère de voir tous ces gens qui pourraient être tellement heureux ensemble se morfondent chacun dans leur coin. Severus s'il te plait c'est important pour la suite. Et non Harry je n'ai pas de syndrome du sauveur. Donc comme vous l'avez remarqué j'ai aidé Hermione, Ron, Draco et Ginny à se déclarer, ces deux derniers me l'ayant fait durement payé par une épuisante séance d'essayages. Enfin bref après ces deux couples je pensais avoir tout fait. Mais un jour en cherchant une information dans ta tête grand frère j'ai découvert que je pouvais accéder à tes pensées refoulées et inconscientes »

« Tu fouilles dans mes pensées pour chercher quelque chose ? Et c'était quoi ? Et pourquoi tu fouilles dans mon inconscient ? » s'énerva Harry. Il se força à se calmer en constatant que tous les objets de la pièce avaient fait un bond en l'air d'une vingtaine de centimètres. « D'accord tu m'expliqueras ça plus tard petit frère c'est pas urgent. Continue » maugréa-t-il. _« S'il pique une crise et arrête son explication, Severus va me tuer »_

Erwan lui sourit et les objets du salon se reposèrent plus ou moins délicatement à leur emplacement d'origine.

« Merci. Donc après avoir lu tes pensées, ce que je considère comme une recherche bibliothécaire soit dit en passant, j'ai cherché à savoir si ce que tu éprouves pour Severus était réciproque. C'était de loin le plus dur à savoir vu que ton esprit est presque continuellement fermé Severus, mais j'ai remarqué que tu baissais ta garde quand tu étais dans le laboratoire des potions vu qu'il est étanche au niveau des pensées et … »

« Et pourrais-je savoir comment vous avez pu savoir ceci ? » siffla un Severus très énervé.

Le jeune homme rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et porta la main à son médaillon dans un geste réflexe. Sans qu'il ne l'ait vu bouger Erwan vit le maître des potions saisir son collier et orienter le médaillon vers la lumière. Il se figea aussitôt, stupéfait, Remus hoqueta de stupeur et Sirius sembla enfin sortir de sa léthargie et se mit à crier.

« Un poly-Animagus … Mon filleul est un poly-Animagus ! Non seulement tu es devenu un Animagus non déclaré mais ça ne te suffisait pas, ah non, il fallait que tu maîtrises le polymorphisme animal ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as dans la tête à la fin ? Comme si tu n'avais pas assez de mal à maîtriser ta magie ! »

« Oh tu n'as pas à me donner de leçons Sirius ! Tu es déclaré toi peut-être au ministère, hein ? Tu veux bien me rappeler à quel âge a eu lieu ta première transformation ? »

Ce dernier eut la décence de rougir et Erwan reprit son récit, les mains sur les hanches.

« Je rêve depuis très longtemps de devenir un Animagus et quand j'ai pu le faire je l'ai fait un point c'est tout. Quant au polymorphisme j'ai appris son existence dans un livre et c'était très pratique pour mon plan. Mais ce n'est pas comme ça que j'ai pu accéder à tes pensées inconscientes, Severus vu que je ne l'ai maîtrisé qu'après. Je me suis tout bonnement inspiré de ce que j'avais lu dans l'esprit de Voldemort. Calmez-vous je m'en suis inspiré, j'ai pas fait comme lui. C'est juste qu'il est plus simple de faire tomber la barrière mentale de quelqu'un quand il dort, comme tu le sais Harry, et comme j'ai tendance à me réveiller assez tôt j'ai mis ces moments à profit pour envahir ton esprit, Severus. J'ai d'ailleurs pas mal peiné à accéder à tes pensées inconscientes sans que tu ne ressentes mon intrusion. La seule différence avec la méthode de Voldemort c'est qu'il fouillait littéralement ton esprit grand frère alors que je me suis laissé aller au rythme des pensées de Severus en me faisant le plus discret possible. »

_« Mon frère utilise le savoir de Voldemort pour mettre les gens en couple … s'il savait ça il en mourrait une deuxième fois. Par contre ça rend Erwan redoutable, par Merlin qu'est-ce qu'il a pu apprendre la dedans »_

« Plus que tu ne le crois grand frère ! » reprit ce dernier d'un œil moqueur. « Après quelques nuits j'avoue avoir été très content de retrouver les pensées réciproques dans ta tête, Severus ce n'est pas la peine de nier ni de me fusiller du regard je les ai vues et ton regard méchant n'a aucun effet sur moi. Il restait maintenant à ce que vous l'admettiez ce qui était une nouvelle paire de manche. En lisant je suis tombé sur une potion appelée Amor Veritas et je me suis dit que ce serait idéal dans votre cas. Mais vu qu'elle met 28 jours à être prête j'ai décidé d'utiliser ce délai à vous ouvrir les yeux, en vous parlant et en vous faisant réfléchir le plus possible l'un à l'autre. »

« C'était donc ça » murmurèrent Harry et Severus en chœur, s'attirant quelques regards moqueurs.

« Il fallait que vous perdiez les préjugés que vous aviez l'un envers l'autre ce qui n'était pas évident. Effacer 7 ans d'idées fausses, de rancœur et d'ignorance réciproque n'était pas une mince affaire, surtout que vous êtes aussi têtu l'un que l'autre. J'ai progressivement fini par obtenir l'aveu d'Harry qu'il avait une attirance pour Severus et l'aveu de Severus qu'il envisageait de se poser et de fonder une famille maintenant que la guerre était finie » continua Erwan avant de s'interrompre, une main sur la bouche. _« Et merde ça il ne me l'aurait jamais dit, même sous la torture. Lucius va me tuer, non non non non non… »_

Le maître des potions avait pris son plus beau regard incrédule. « Comment as-tu appris ceci ? Je n'ai évoqué ce sujet qu'avec une personne et il … non Lucius ? »

« Il m'a demandé de l'aider parce que je connais tes masques et tes mieux que personne » expliqua ce dernier.

« Et tu as accepté ? Tu savais tout depuis le début ? » cria un Severus outré.

« Severus tu ne lui aurais jamais avoué, il avait besoin de quelqu'un qui te connaisse autant qu'il connaissait son frère » continua Lucius d'un air détendu. « Maintenant laisse Erwan finir de parler ce n'est pas tout à fait fini »

« Donc ce matin j'ai demandé à Dobby de m'aider et de mettre la potion dans vos parts de gâteau pendant qu'on ouvrait nos cadeaux. » reprit Erwan comme si de rien n'était « Et une fois que tout le monde avait fini sa part on a du se débrouiller pour que tout le monde sorte surtout que je me doutais bien que tu comprendrais qu'il y avait une potion dans ce que tu as mangé avant qu'elle n'agisse … »

« Dobby ? » lâcha un Harry stupéfait

« Il m'aime bien je crois » répondit Erwan, souriant.

« Je vais arracher la tête de ce maudit elfe » siffla Severus

« Si tu essaies de faire ça tu iras faire un gros câlin au mur le plus proche et tu ne t'en sépareras que lorsque tu lui auras fait des excuses suffisamment convaincantes à mon goût » rétorqua Erwan d'un air neutre qui donnait froid dans le dos, provoquant un léger rire de la part de son parrain.

Sur ces gentillesses Erwan décida qu'il avait donné assez d'explications et se leva pour aller profiter de ses cadeaux laissant un Sirius pouffant de rire, légèrement nerveux, un Remus plus qu'amusé, un Lucius avec un léger sourire et Harry et Severus complètement stupéfaits.

Laissant nos deux tourtereaux Lucius sortit se remettre de cette folle journée dans le jardin tandis que Remus traînait Sirius hors de la pièce. Arrivé dehors Lucius trouva Erwan en train de voler sur son balai tout neuf et s'assit pour le regarder. Il avait lâché un Vif d'Or qu'il avait enchanté pour qu'il soit plus dur à attraper et le pourchassait maintenant en riant aux éclats. L'apercevant il leva le sort, attrapa le Vif et se posa.

« Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un qui pouvait se vanter de parler ainsi à Severus et s'en sortir vivant mis-à-part moi et je le connais depuis Poudlard »

« J'avais un avantage il était dans état émotionnel complexe et ne pouvait se mettre en colère comme d'habitude »

« Un état émotionnel complexe ? » rit Lucius « C'est assez bien tourné et ça a le mérite de vouloir dire tout et n'importe quoi »

Erwan éclata de rire et se laissa tomber sur le banc à côté de lui. Ils restèrent un peu à parler des divers événements qui étaient survenus durant leur opération de mise en couple des deux personnes les plus obtues au monde. Après un temps de silence Lucius se tourna vers le jeune homme avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Erwan était appuyé contre le mur, les yeux fermés et profitait du soleil. Sous la lumière toutes les nuances de ses cheveux apparaissaient encore plus lumineuses. Devant cette vue il décida de ne plus rien dire et de profiter, tout simplement.

_« On a obtenu une belle victoire aujourd'hui. Ce gamin est vraiment stupéfiant. Amoral, inconscient, totalement irrespectueux et d'une insolence inégalée mais stupéfiant… Il a des cernes, il devrait les avoir perdues pourtant depuis qu'il est ici, j'espère qu'il va bien. Mais non Pomfresh le saurait s'il avait vraiment quelque chose de grave. Et il en aurait parlé à son frère. Je dois me faire des idées. Il n'empêche que j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. C'est étrange pourtant la journée s'est bien passée. Il a eu l'air d'aimer mon cadeau. Il lui va bien en plus. D'un côté tout lui va, c'est pas dur. Il a vraiment des cheveux magnifiques, j'aimerais tellement pouvoir les toucher … j'ai toujours adoré mes cheveux mais là ils sont vraiment merveilleux… »_

_« A quoi il pense là ? C'est bizarre je pourrais le savoir si facilement mais avec lui je n'ose pas … D'habitude je n'ai aucun scrupule, Harry pense même que je n'ai pas de morale mais en fin de compte je n'arrive pas à faire avec lui ce que je fais avec les autres tout naturellement … C'est étrange. Il a l'air tellement songeur j'espère qu'il va bien. Ça doit lui faire bizarre, il a perdu tous ses anciens repères. Draco est quasiment toujours fourré avec Ginny et pas souvent là, il a été jugé pour mangemorat et libéré et sa maison est détruite. Et même s'il est sorti libre il est toujours mal considéré. J'espère qu'il ne se sent pas trop seul... »_

Les deux semaines suivantes se passèrent dans un calme relatif, Sirius tentant de se faire à l'idée du nouveau couple, Remus passant son temps à vérifier que son compagnon laissait le nouveau couple tranquille, Severus et Harry passant son temps à se chamailler, bouder et se réconcilier de la plus belle des manière, réconciliations au cours desquelles Erwan avait pris l'habitude de se calfeutrer dans sa chambre ou d'aller voler pour éviter de signaler à tout le monde leur activité en arborant un superbe teint rouge vif. Quant à Lucius et Erwan ils avaient pris l'habitude de se retrouver dans le jardin tous les soirs. Ils parlaient la plupart du temps, des fois ils restaient seulement assis l'un à côté de l'autre en silence. Aucun des deux ne cherchait pourquoi ces rendez-vous étaient aussi importants et ils ne voulaient surtout pas s'interroger mentalement, de peur de briser le charme ou de trouver quelque chose qu'ils ne voulaient certainement pas s'avouer. Tout se passait donc relativement calmement, Harry et Severus paraissaient de plus en plus rayonnants tandis que Sirius finissait par relativiser la mise en couple de son filleul avec son ancien ennemi. Cependant ce calme allait bientôt prendre fin, plutôt brutalement.

C'était un midi. Erwan avait fini par descendre pour manger, somnolait au-dessus de son assiette et triturait sa nourriture en hochant de temps en temps la tête pour faire croire à son frère qu'il écoutait le récit de la dernière dispute en date avec le maître des potions, ce qui expliquait la dose de regard furieux qu'il y avait dans la cuisine.

« Non mais tu ne te rends pas compte il veut prendre le côté droit du lit, mon côté, soi-disant parce que ça l'empêche de se lever tôt d'être du côté du mur et donc il paraît que je le gêne dans son travail et que je le distrait ! Non mais t'entends ça ? Oh tiens petit frère tu as du courrier. Erwan ? Tu m'entends, Erwan ? »

« Oui oui je t'entends » sursauta-t-il « mais vous allez vous réconcilier ne t'inquiète pas ça va aller »

« Erwan c'est pas de ça qu'il te parlait » dit Sirius en s'approchant. « Tu as du courrier c'est ça le sujet »

« Ah merci parrain. Désolé Harry »

Erwan secoua la tête, histoire de se réveiller et ouvrit la lettre d'un geste mou. Ce qu'il y lut suffit largement à le réveiller. Il se leva brusquement faisant tomber sa chaise dans son mouvement et se raccrocha à la table quand ses genoux faiblirent. Toutes les personnes présentent purent clairement ressentir sa magie emplir la pièce à un tel niveau qu'elle en devenait palpable. Lucius vit la vaisselle s'envoler vers le plafond tandis que tous les meubles se mettaient à trembler mais tout ce qu'il retint était la vision d'un Erwan tremblant qui se tenait tant bien que mal à la table, une larme roulant sur sa joue, fixant sa lettre d'un air à la fois furieux, outré et désespérément malheureux. Il eut soudainement très envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'éloigner de tous les malheurs du monde. Harry s'approcha doucement de son frère mais se heurta au bouclier qu'il avait érigé autour de lui.

« Erwan c'est moi laisse-moi venir te parler. Dis-moi ce qu'il y a. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette lettre ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Il continuait ses questions quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Se retournant il rencontra le regard onyx de Severus.

« Harry c'est une lettre du Ministère »

« J'ai vu oui ! Ils doivent vouloir qu'il témoigne comme on l'a tous fait, mais je n'aurais pas pensé qu'il allait réagir comme ça, je … »

« Harry. C'est pas pour qu'il témoigne. Je m'en doutais mais comme ils n'avaient rien fait avant j'ai cru qu'ils le laisseraient tranquille. Ils vont l'accuser d'être un Mangemort Harry. C'est le prisonnier qui était en meilleur état à la sortie du manoir. Ils pensent qu'il n'aurait pu survivre à autant d'années de captivité » souffla Severus.

Aussitôt tous les regards convergèrent vers l'accusé en question. Celui-ci avait relu la lettre puis la rejeta comme si elle l'avait brûlé. Et sans un regard en arrière il disparut dans un craquement sonore. Harry se saisit de la lettre et commença à lire :

« Monsieur Potter, après réunion de tous les membres du Magenmagot nous vous informons par la présente qu'il a été décidé à la majorité que vous êtes tenu de vous présenter le 14 août au Ministère, salle d'audience n°10 pour répondre des accusations de mangemorat qui pèsent sur vous. Si vous ne vous présentez pas de vous-mêmes nous nous verrons dans l'obligation de vous y contraindre. Nous vous informons que vous disposez du droit d'être représenté par quelqu'un ainsi que de celui de faire entendre des témoins pour votre défense. Sincères salutations. Cornelius Fudge, Ministre de la Magie, le 13 août. C'est demain … »

« Non mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend à cet enfoiré ? Mon filleul accusé de mangemorat ! Non mais je vais aller lui dire le fond de ma pensée moi, il va pas comprendre ce qui lui arrive ! »

« Sirius s'il te plaît je pense que ça n'arrangerait rien au contraire. Ce dont Erwan a besoin en ce moment c'est de nous et de notre soutien. Il faut à tout prix savoir où il a transplané » modéra Remus.

« Et depuis quand il sait transplaner ? » marmonna Severus.

« A ma connaissance il ne savait pas » chuchota Harry « il l'a peut-être fait d'instinct ».

Pendant que les autres habitants du Square Grimault mettaient tout en œuvre pour le retrouver Erwan avait atterri relativement brutalement dans le bureau de Dumbledore qui sursauta.

_« Oh non ils ont dû lui envoyer la lettre directement. Et en plus je ne sais toujours pas comment lui dire de laisser Pomfresh l'examiner. Enfin je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit vraiment le meilleur moment pour lui en parler »_

« Un bonbon au citron ? Du thé ? »

Erwan se releva avant de s'affaler dans un fauteuil, une jambe repliée sous lui.

« Avec plaisir. Thé aux fruits rouges avec un sucre s'il vous plaît »

Dumbledore servit le thé en silence puis s'appuya sur son dossier. Erwan perçut cela comme le signal qu'il pouvait parler.

« Vous l'avez su quand ? »

« Nous nous sommes réunis ce matin. Réunion exceptionnelle. Je ne te cacherai pas que j'avais envisagé cette possibilité mais au vu de ta célébrité j'avais pensé que Fudge n'oserait pas te faire juger »

_« Ma célébrité ? Mais comment diable puis-je être célèbre alors que je ne sors quasiment jamais en public ? Enfin c'est pas ça que je voulais lui dire. »_

« Je voudrais que vous me représentiez »

« J'y avais pensé. J'ai déjà annoncé que je n'assisterais pas à cette audience en tant que juré »

« Très bien. Maintenant expliquez-moi tout ce que j'ai à savoir sur cette audience »

« Comme tu le sais Fudge n'aime pas exceptionnellement ton frère et pour lui, ton frère et toi c'est blanc bonnet et bonnet blanc. Il va donc s'attaquer à toi par tous les points de vue qu'il pourra trouver. Il tentera de te faire perdre tes moyens et de te faire sortir de tes gonds. Sinon je ne vois pas d'autres choses à te dire»

« Et cette salle la 10 ? J'ai appris que c'était celle dans laquelle on jugeait tous les Mangemorts. Elle a une particularité ? »

« Elle possède le siège qui enchaîne les accusés comme tu dois le savoir. On y juge tous les grands criminels, les plus dangereux. Tu y es convoqué parce qu'ils pensent que c'est anormal que tu aies survécu aussi longtemps à la captivité au manoir. Ils pensent que tu as un statut particulier et ils ont peur de tes pouvoirs. »

Erwan pâlit à cette annonce.

_« Génial ils veuillent m'envoyer à Azcaban. Un statut particulier … Mais je ne peux pas leur dire pour Elle, personne ne doit savoir, personne ! Courage Erwan, tu sais mentir sous Veritaserum depuis des années, ça ne sera pas plus difficile. Mais du coup je n'ai pas d'explication … »_

À suivre

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Je vais essayer d'être moins longue pour le prochain chapitre. Laissez-moi une review s'il vous plait.


	14. Retour, lien, inquiétudes et procès

Bonsoir à tous !

Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre mais j'avais du mal avec le procès. Normalement le chapitre prochain sera le dernier. Pour celui-là je ne me suis pas trop relue donc désolée s'il est bizarre. Pour ma défense il a été écrit tard dans la nuit.

Bonne lecture

Arya

Chapitre 14 : retour, lien, inquiétudes et procès

Albus regardait le jeune homme qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il retint une forte envie de soupirer. Erwan était totalement incontrôlable, très peu manipulable et il ne lui faisait pas confiance comme le faisait son frère. Autant Harry pouvait le considérer comme son sauveur et du coup, se laisser guider comme un petit enfant autant le jeune homme se montrait instinctivement méfiant envers tout le monde, semblait tenir à ses secrets et gardait farouchement son mystère et son indépendance. La seule personne en qui il semblait avoir à peu près confiance était Lucius, aussi curieux que ça pouvait être.

« Erwan il faudrait vraiment que l'on sache pourquoi il t'a gardé aussi longtemps et comment tu as pu sortir avec une santé pas trop mauvaise compte tenu du temps que tu y as passé. Peu de personne y survivent plus de quelques mois et tu y es depuis des années. Les Mangemorts ignoraient ton existence, ce qui ne ressemble pas du tout au comportement habituel de Voldemort. Il est temps de parler un peu de ce qui s'est passé là-bas »

« Professeur soyons clairs. Je ne suis pas comme mon frère qui éprouve le besoin de se confier. Je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de parler plus que nécessaire. Je répondrai aux questions lors de l'audience parce que je n'aurais pas le choix mais je ne dirais rien qui ne me sois explicitement demandé et avec de bonnes raisons. Il faut que vous compreniez que tout ça ne ressemble à rien de tout ce que vous avez connu et vous ne pourrez me dire que vous me comprenez. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un psychomage ni rien, juste de vivre maintenant avec mon frère une vie un tant soit peu normale ! »

Le directeur se laissa aller contre son dossier, soupirant intérieurement en sentant un mal de crâne épouvantable pointer le bout de son nez.

_« Tête de mule, secret, peu disposé à parler, très indépendant et irritable, un vrai bonheur. Peut-être sur un autre sujet … »_

« D'accord Erwan calme-toi. Si c'est ce que tu veux n'en parlons plus. Sinon j'ai appris que tu avais piégé Severus avec une potion ? C'était audacieux et un peu téméraire … »

Erwan sourit et se détendit légèrement « En même temps il ne m'aurait jamais soupçonné d'oser retourner une potion contre lui mais il faut croire qu'il ne se méfie pas assez … » ironisa-t-il.

_« Manipulateur et culotté avec ça ! Dire d'un espion qu'il ne se méfie pas assez … Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas un deuxième Tom en puissance… »_

« J'entends » déclara un Erwan courroucé « et j'apprécie énormément d'être comparé à mon ancien tortionnaire qui m'a détenu pendant 17 ans et m'a privé de toute mon enfance »

Albus ferma aussitôt son esprit, furieux contre lui-même de s'être fait avoir avec une telle facilité.

_« Comment as-tu pu croire qu'il garderait son pouvoir sans l'utiliser ? Par Merlin peut-être que je devrais essayer d'extorquer ces informations à Harry. S'il lui en a parlé bien sûr »_

Les pensées du directeur furent interrompues par le mouvement d'un Erwan qui se levait pour partir « Si vous permettez je vais rentrer rassurer mon frère qui retourne actuellement ciel et terre pour savoir où j'ai bien pu passer. Vous pouvez aussi préciser à Ms Pomfresh que je ne compte pas la laisser m'examiner de sitôt et que je vais très bien merci. Au vu de la confiance que vous accorde mon frère je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu. Je vous retrouve demain pour le procès. Je serai à l'heure ne vous inquiétez pas.» lui dit Erwan avant de transplaner.

Seul dans son bureau le vieil homme soupira. Le deuxième fils des Potter était décidément beaucoup trop imprévisible pour pouvoir être contrôlé par qui que ce soit, Voldemort compris. Mais alors pourquoi l'avait-il gardé en vie ? Il devait avoir compris qu'il ne deviendrait jamais Mangemort pourtant …

oOo oOo oOo

Harry n'avait pas eu besoin d'entendre son frère transplaner pour savoir qu'il était rentré à la maison. Il courut se jeter dans ses bras oubliant momentanément toutes ses questions et ses peurs.

« Petit frère par Merlin tu m'as fait peur »

« Désolé je le ferai plus promis. Ne t'inquiète pas je suis là » lui sourit Erwan en le serrant contre lui.

« C'est très touchant tout ça mais je crois que tout le monde aimerait avoir des explications » dit froidement Lucius, bien qu'en réalité très inquiet pour le jeune homme.

Erwan hocha la tête et fit signe à tout le monde de s'asseoir vu que la totalité des personnes habitant la maison avait suivi Harry dans sa cavalcade pour rejoindre son frère. Une fois tout le monde installé le jeune homme commença à parler.

« Comme vous le savez tous j'ai été convoqué au Ministère demain pour être jugé sur des faits de Mangemorat. Je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas et j'ai voulu aller voir Dumbledore pour avoir des explications et savoir ce qu'il en était. Il a accepté de me représenter demain. Je ne sais pas s'il va faire venir quelqu'un pour témoigner. Après je n'en sais pas plus que vous. Mais tu as dit, grand frère, que tu avais été appelé à témoigner. Mais je ne m'en rappelle pas … »

« Pendant que tu étais à l'infirmerie il s'est passé pas mal de chose en fait. Mais j'avais supposé que tu l'avais vu dans ma tête. Donc je vais t'expliquer. Tous les membres de l'Ordre ont été convoqués pour témoigner et tous les Mangemorts ont été jugés. Comme ils ne t'avaient pas convoqués j'ai cru que Fudge allait te laisser tranquille … »

Severus émit un petit rire narquois devant la naïveté de son compagnon.

« Harry que tu es naïf par Merlin ! Fudge n'aime déjà pas ta notoriété de Sauveur et ton frère est presque aussi connu en tant que Survivant alors qu'il n'est quasiment jamais sorti d'ici et de Poudlard. Il ne se serait jamais montré clément envers lui si Dumbledore n'avait pas lourdement insisté auprès des membres du Magenmagot pour reculer au maximum ta convocation Erwan »

Erwan hocha la tête l'air triste.

« Je peux vous poser une question ? Y a-t-il eu des gens soupçonnés de Mangemorat pour lesquels les charges ont été abandonnées ? »

Lucius sourit devant l'inquiétude du jeune homme. « Je crois que j'en suis le parfait exemple. Tout comme Severus. Et pourtant ils avaient vraiment plus de charges à retenir contre nous que contre toi »

Erwan sourit avant de répondre. « Vous étiez espions pour l'Ordre, vous avez rendu service au monde magique, on ne pouvait pas décemment vous condamner. Je n'ai rien fait de tel. En fait je n'ai rien fait d'utile. Et ne me parlez pas du jour de ma libération c'est principalement Harry qui a fait tout le travail je ne suis arrivé qu'à la fin de la bataille »

Devant la petite mine du jeune homme personne n'osa relancer le débat. Lucius s'inquiétait de la fatigue apparente du jeune homme. Déjà ce midi il lui avait paru au bord de l'épuisement. Ce n'était vraiment pas normal vu qu'il était censé se reposer depuis le 19 juin, jour de la dernière bataille. Lucius se décida à lui en parler le soir-même. Quelque chose n'allait pas il en était sûr. Malgré le fait que Ms Pomfresh l'avait déclaré en relativement bonne santé il semblait dépérir.

Sirius choisit ce moment pour prendre la parole.

« Écoute mon filleul on ira tous témoigner s'il le faut mais il n'a rien contre toi. On t'a quand même retrouvé enchaîné à un mur dans un cachot par des liens conçus pour annihiler tes pouvoirs »

Devant le soutien des membres de l'Ordre Erwan sourit, remercia son parrain et s'éclipsa suivi par son frère jusqu'à sa chambre. Une fois arrivé il laissa tomber son masque et courut dans la salle de bain pour y vomir son déjeuner. Quand il revint dans sa chambre son frère était allongé sur son lit et le fixait d'un air inquiet.

« Dis-moi petit frère je peux te poser une question ? Tu n'aurais pas perdu du poids ces derniers temps ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien en ce moment »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry j'ai juste vomi là parce que je suis stressé par le procès à venir et j'ai eu du mal à supporter l'idée d'être accusé. Et si je suis fatigué c'est parce que j'ai dû m'occuper d'une certaine potion appelée Amor Veritas pendant que tu dormais, ce qui fait que j'ai pas mal d'heures de sommeil en retard. Mais maintenant je vais pouvoir dormir à nouveau. Sinon je voulais te parler de notre lien en tant que jumeaux. J'ai lu des livres sur le sujet et en fait les jumeaux magiques partagent la même source de magie pure ce qui leur permet d'avoir une interaction spécifique et d'être plus puissant ensemble. C'est comme ça qu'ils savent toujours autant de choses l'un sur l'autre. Mais comme on n'a pas été élevé ensemble je voudrais qu'on l'étudie ensemble, sans interférence parce que les autres ne peuvent comprendre ce qui se passe vu qu'ils ne le vivent pas, histoire de rattraper notre retard »

Harry se poussa pour faire un peu de place sur le lit à son frère.

« Je voulais justement t'en parler. J'ai l'impression que ça a évolué de mon côté mais sans que je ne fasse grand-chose en fin de compte. Ça s'est fait en douceur en fait. J'ai peu à peu pris l'habitude de savoir toujours où te trouver, si tu te sentais bien ou pas, etc. »

« C'est bien grand frère. C'est normal maintenant qu'on a été réunis. Au niveau de mes émotions qu'est-ce que tu entends par exemple ? »

« C'est encore diffus mais je sens quand ça ne va pas, en fait c'est ce qui me réveille quand tu fais des cauchemars, quand tu es vraiment heureux, quand tu es en colère mais il faut que ces sentiments soient forts sinon je ne sens rien. Des fois aussi j'ai comme l'impression que ton esprit se voile comme si tu partais loin … Mais c'est peut-être aussi moi qui me fais des idées. Sinon je suis content que tes cauchemars aient cessé, ça m'inquiétait vraiment. »

Erwan sourit et ne démentit pas. Il préférait savoir son frère rassuré même si c'était à cause d'un mensonge. En effet Elle se faisait de plus en plus présente et il dormait de moins en moins et quand c'était le cas il faisait des cauchemars qui le faisaient rendre tout ce qu'il avait dans le ventre. Elle avait encore grandi et allait bientôt s'étendre sur tout son torse. Il n'avait qu'une peur c'est qu'Elle puisse être vue par quelqu'un. Néanmoins il était content d'avoir réussi à voiler le lien pour qu'il n'apprenne rien à propos d'Elle. Les deux frères passèrent tout l'après-midi à tester les limites de leur lien ainsi que leurs connaissances en magie et en enchantements. Au dîner tout le monde décida d'un accord tacite de ne pas parler du procès. Après le repas Erwan partit voler dans le jardin. Quand il se posa Lucius était déjà assis sur leur banc. Il avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées et ses cheveux étincelaient dans le coucher de soleil. Malgré tout le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver magnifique. Il grimaça quand la douleur dans son torse se rappela à son bon souvenir. Repoussant ses émotions il vint se s'asseoir à côté de lui et ferma les yeux.

« Erwan tu as l'air épuisé … » souffla Lucius, le regard encore perdu au loin

« C'est l'annonce du procès qui m'a tué. Mais je vais me reposer après et ça ira mieux … »

« Erwan tu es épuisé depuis plus de temps que ça je l'ai remarqué. Et tu as maigri. Ne me ment pas s'il te plaît » râla-t-il.

« Luss » reprit Erwan sans tilter devant le surnom « je suis fatigué c'est pas si grave »

Lucius avait frémi devant le surnom qui était venu si naturellement.

_« Par Merlin qu'est-ce que j'aime quand il prononce mon nom comme ça … mais reprends-toi Lucius enfin ce n'est pas le sujet »_

« Tu sais que tu peux me parler n'est-ce pas ? »

Erwan resta un moment silencieux. Il avait été plusieurs fois sur le point de tout avouer à Lucius mais à chaque fois les paroles de Voldemort lui étaient revenues : « Si jamais tu désires quelqu'un d'autre et que tu lui dis Elle l'empoisonnera chaque fois que cette personne te touchera, même innocemment ». Il s'était désormais avoué qu'il l'aimait et pour le préserver il devait se taire.

« Je le sais Lucius merci. Merci beaucoup d'être là »

Lucius décida de laisser passer pour cette fois et de revenir sur le sujet après le procès.

_« Merlin Erwan j'aimerais tellement pouvoir t'aider. Mais pourquoi tout me touche comme ça dès qu'il s'agit de toi … ? »_

Ils passèrent encore quelques temps à discuter de tout et de rien puis Lucius envoya Erwan se coucher quand il sentit la tête de ce dernier devenir de plus en plus lourde sur son épaule. Celui-ci déposa une bise sur sa joue avant de partir avec un sourire ensommeillé. Lucius resta un moment songeur face au torrent d'émotions que ce petit geste avait déclenché.

_« Par Merlin mais qu'est-ce que m'arrive ? Personne n'a jamais déclenché autant de choses … En même temps c'est quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Et il est si mignon. Olala il faut que j'aille me coucher je délire là »_

Pendant que Lucius discutait avec son esprit Erwan avait monté les étages jusqu'à sa chambre, avait vérifié que son frère dormait par le lien et était rentré dans la salle de bain. Là il avait défait son haut et s'était tourné vers le miroir. Elle avait encore grandie. La marque en elle-même n'avait pas évolué mais la couronne de serpents qui l'entourait commencé à enserrer son torse. Elle le brûlait, le torturait plus maintenant que ses sentiments pour Lucius étaient clairs. Sa présence était un véritable calvaire mais malgré cela il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rechercher sa compagnie. Découragé par cette vue il partit se mettre le plus vite possible au lit même s'il savait quel cauchemar il allait faire dans peu de temps.

oOo oOo oOo

Le réveil du lendemain fut difficile. S'étant réveillé vers deux heures du matin il n'avait osé se recouché de peur de refaire un cauchemar et était resté à étudier jusqu'au réveil de la maison. C'est ainsi que Severus l'avait trouvé à 7h du matin dans son laboratoire de potions en train de préparer la potion antidouleur que Ms Pomfresh lui avait demandé de faire en prévision de la rentrée et des entrainements de Quiditch. Il lui avait rappelé l'utilisation de la Pensine. Erwan avait hoché la tête bien que sachant que les cauchemars revenaient quand même pour l'avoir testé. Vers 9h il descendit prendre un semblant de petit-déjeuner, autrement dit une mini tartine de miel. À 9h50 il embrassa tout le monde et se prépara à partir. Severus lui adressa un sourire compatissant, Sirius promit de tuer le premier ministre s'il lui faisait le moindre mal, Remus sourit devant l'emportement de son compagnon et serra son filleul d'adoption dans ses bras. Draco embrassa Erwan et le serra contre lui en lui promettant de venir le libérer s'il n'était pas revenu pour le déjeuner, Harry le serra juste dans ses bras et lui envoya de l'énergie via leur lien. Lucius lui sourit et désigna le médaillon qu'il portait d'un air encourageant. Les Weasley qui étaient venu aujourd'hui pour lui donner du courage le serrèrent tour à tour dans leur bras en lui souhaitant bonne chance. Erwan s'immobilisa après avoir salué tout le monde, leur sourit d'un air stressé et disparu dans un craquement sonore.

« Euh … personne ne lui a dit qu'on ne pouvait pas entrer au ministère en transplanant ? » intervirent Fred et Georges.

« Hier il a réussi à transplaner à Poudlard et à revenir sans aucun problème » répondit Harry, blasé devant les prouesses de son frère.

Le silence s'installa devant cette déclaration, uniquement interrompu par quelques rires nerveux.

« Par Merlin j'en plaindrais presque Fudge. Presque » ironisa Draco. « Il ne sait pas à qui il s'attaque »

« Il risque d'avoir quelques surprises » gloussa Ginny.

oOo oOo oOo

Erwan avait rejoint Albus devant la salle n°10.

« Tu es prêt Erwan ? Ne les laisse pas t'impressionner » recommanda le directeur.

Erwan hocha la tête. La porte s'ouvrit, les deux protagonistes se regardèrent pour se donner du courage et entrèrent dans la salle d'audience. Erwan marcha dignement jusqu'au fauteuil de l'accusé qui était au centre de la pièce. Il s'y assit élégamment et plaça ses avant-bras sur les accoudoirs. Mais étrangement les chaînes restèrent amorphes le long du siège et ne s'agitèrent même pas. Le directeur de Poudlard sourit, c'était un événement rare et qui était de très bon augure pour l'accusé. Le ministre de la magie se renfrogna puis se reprit.

« Très bien Messieurs et Mesdames les jurés, asseyez-vous je vous en prie. Nous sommes réunis pour juger de l'affaire du Ministère de la Magie contre Erwan Potter. Les charges retenues sont le Mangemorat et l'usage de magie en dehors de toute législation. L'accusé encourt la peine de perpétuité dans l'enceinte de la prison d'Azkaban non compressible ainsi que l'interdiction d'utiliser la magie. Avez-vous choisi quelqu'un pour vous représenter ? »

« Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Monsieur le Ministre » répondit froidement Erwan d'un air digne.

« Très bien. Mr Dumbledore êtes-vous d'accord ? »

« Parfaitement Mr le Ministre »

« Très bien. Vu que l'accusé n'a pas pu communiquer antérieurement avec le Ministère afin de communiquer les informations nécessaires, nous vous sommons de nous les transmettre immédiatement. Vous devez nous dire si vous avez des pouvoirs spécifiques ainsi que si vous êtes un Animagus et votre animal de transformation. Pour cela nous pouvons vous jeter un sort révélateur. Et je vous déconseille fortement de mentir »

« Mr Potter ne possède aucun pouvoir d'Animagus. Quant aux pouvoirs spécifiques ils ne sont pas censés être déclarés au Ministère »

« Nous avons jugés cela utile en considérant la force magique de Mr Potter. Pourquoi il a des pouvoirs spécifiques ? »

Dumbledore sourit d'un air aimable « Non bien sûr que non. Vous avez des raisons d'en douter ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire doucereux.

« Non pas à ce jour. Très bien. Mr Potter il va falloir retracer tout votre parcours aussi loin que vous vous en souviendrez. Quand avez-vous vu Voldemort pour la première fois ? »

« L'été de mes onze ans, très beau cadeau d'ailleurs » répondit un Erwan laconique en jouant mine de rien avec les chaînes qui étaient censés le tenir à son siège.

« Comment vous traitait-il ? » interrogea un Fudge crispé

« Magnifiquement bien. Doloris, Crucio, magie noire et interrogatoire sous Veritaserum dès qu'il doutait de quelque chose. J'étais son défouloir quand quelque chose l'énervait ou que mon frère lui donnait du fil à retordre »

« Que saviez-vous à propos de l'Ordre et des raids opérés par le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »

« Ce qu'il m'en disait. Je savais que j'avais un frère qui s'appelait Harry et qui avait un don pour l'énerver parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à le tuer et qu'il faisait échouer tous ses plans. Je connaissais l'existence de l'Ordre et de Dumbledore ainsi que de Poudlard. Il me parlait régulièrement de ses plans vu que je ne pouvais communiquer avec personne d'autre. J'ai su en avant-première qu'il allait faire participer Harry au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. J'étais aussi au courant de la fausse vision qu'il allait lui envoyer lors de sa cinquième année. Je connaissais le nom de certains Mangemorts et je savais qu'il se doutait qu'il y avait un traître parmi eux, ce qui avait le don de la mettre dans une rage noire » répondit calmement Erwan bien que sa marque commençait à le lancer très sérieusement.

_« Et il se moquait aussi très souvent de l'incapacité du ministère mais ça je doute que vous soyez prêt à l'entendre » _ajouta-t-il en pensées.

« Teniez-vous un rôle quelconque dans ces opérations ? »

Erwan soupira intérieurement, conscient que le ministre ne le laisserait pas en paix de sitôt. Et cette douleur qui ne le quittait pas …

oOo oOo oOo

Pendant ce temps au 12 Square Grimault tout le monde tentait d'agir comme s'il n'était pas inquiet, avec plus ou moins de succès. Sirius était parti s'occuper de Buck, histoire de se calmer les nerfs mais aussi parce qu'il pourrait penser à haute voix et confier ses doutes à l'hippogriffe sans se faire étrangler. Remus et Molly étaient partis dans la cuisine boire un thé et discuter de tout et de rien pourvu que ça ne les fasse pas penser au jeune homme. Severus s'était enfermé dans son laboratoire, surpris de se découvrir aussi inquiet pour ce gamin horriblement têtu et casse-pied qu'était Erwan. Ron, Ginny et les jumeaux étaient partis voler. Quant à Harry il avait décliné leur proposition, s'était réfugié dans le salon où, assis dans le fauteuil préféré de son frère, il essayait de capter tout ce qu'il pouvait à travers leur lien. Lucius, lui avait pris un livre et s'était installé confortablement dans le canapé du salon. Mais même avec toute la mauvaise foi du monde il ne pouvait ignorer son inquiétude vis-à-vis du jeune Potter. D'ailleurs il lisait la même page en boucle depuis qu'il était parti.

_« Par Merlin pourvu que tout se passe bien. Il est tellement imprévisible. Fudge est très vicieux s'il trouve la moindre faille il va l'exploiter jusqu'au bout … Et Erwan a l'air si fatigué en ce moment. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais pouvoir l'aider … »_

A suivre

Merci de laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis


	15. Procès, inquiétude et diagnostic

Coucou tout le monde !

Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! C'est l'avant-dernier donc le prochain va peut-être se faire attendre parce que j'aimerais être parfaitement satisfaite ! Sinon j'espère que celui-ci va vous plaire. Si vous trouvez des fautes de grammaire ou d'orthographe je suis vraiment désolée mais je l'ai écrit en grande partie à des heures très tardives et il ait possible que j'y aie fait moins attention que d'habitude !

Sinon je me permets de vous rappeler que les reviews sont très motivantes et me donne envie d'écrire la suite très très vite ! Enfin je dis ça je dis rien …

Bonne lecture

Arya

**Chapitre 15 : procès, inquiétude et diagnostic**

« Avez-vous déjà lancé un sortilège de magie noire sur quelqu'un ? »

Erwan soupira. Cela faisait déjà deux heures qu'il était interrogé par le Ministre et il pouvait confirmer qu'il détestait vraiment les frères Potter. Fudge avait fouillé la totalité de sa vie en captivité, passionnant et maintenant il cherchait désespérément un moyen d'inculper. Dire qu'il avait pensé être rentré pour le déjeuner … Non qu'il ait faim mais il commençait à être fatigué et plus qu'agacé par cette cascade de questions. Dumbledore était déjà intervenu quelques fois quand le Ministre se faisait trop insistant sur un point. Il devait bien reconnaître que le vieil homme était parfait dans son rôle d'avocat. Néanmoins ce ne serait qu'à la fin des questions qu'il pourrait véritablement plaider sa cause. Au fond de lui-même il savait bien que le directeur ne lui voulait pas de mal, il était juste extrêmement curieux et avait l'habitude que tout le monde lui fasse d'office confiance et se confie à lui. Seulement quand on a vécu 17 ans en captivité il est tout simplement hors de question de se laisser dicter sa conduite par quelqu'un d'autre une fois libre.

« Mr Potter ? »

« Excusez-moi Mr le Ministre. Non jamais »

« Avez-vous déjà utilisé votre magie pour faire du mal à quelqu'un ? »

« Pour la première fois le jour de ma libération » soupira-t-il. Ce n'était qu'un demi-mensonge. Il avait en effet plusieurs fois rendu quelques sorts au Mage Noir ce qui lui avait valu le port permanent de chaînes magiques mais ils n'avaient pas semblé lui faire grand mal. Par contre ils le rendaient furieux.

« Et sur quelles personnes était-ce ? »

_« Et bah celui-là quand il a une idée en tête il l'a pas ailleurs » _râla intérieurement Erwan. « Quelques Mangemorts qui me barraient la route, Crabbe je crois ainsi que Mc Nair. Et évidemment Voldemort même si c'était par l'intermédiaire de mon frère » répondit-il satisfait de voir le ministre se crisper.

« Pourquoi l'avez-vous fait ? » reprit-il

Les yeux du jeune homme s'arrondir de stupéfaction. _« Celle-là j'y aurais jamais pensé »_

« Euh les premiers parce qu'ils tentaient de m'empêcher de passer et le dernier parce qu'il voulait tuer mon frère et une grande partie du monde magique ? » émit-il d'un air incrédule.

oOo oOo oOo

Pendant ce temps Sirius était descendu rejoindre son filleul qui était toujours concentré sur ce qu'il pouvait capter dans la tête de son frère. Quant à Lucius il était parti rejoindre Severus dans le laboratoire de potions, ne supportant plus de voir Harry s'agiter et surtout très inquiet de n'avoir aucune nouvelle d'Erwan.

« Lucius je t'en prie arrête de tourner comme ça tu me donnes le mal de mer » soupira le maître des potions. « Ils ne vont pas le manger ne t'inquiète pas »

« Je ne suis pas inquiet ! » râla-t-il

Severus sourit « mais bien sûr tu es parfaitement détendu là … »

« Je ne suis pas inquiet pour lui il va s'en sortir il a toujours réponse à tout ! Je me dis juste qu'il ne faut pas qu'il perde son calme sinon Fudge va sauter sur l'occasion »

« Je sais je sais mais il est au courant qu'il doit rester calme. Et Dumbledore est avec lui. De quoi veux-tu qu'il ait peur ? »

Lucius se retourna vers son ami, l'air sombre « D'un Détraqueur. Tu sais bien que c'est déjà arriver qu'il en utilise pour faire coopérer les accusés »

Severus réfréna un sourire. Lucius était vraiment aveugle et ses fameux principes Malfoyens n'étaient pas pour l'aider. « Jamais Dumbledore ne les laisserait faire une chose pareille »

Le blond soupira et se remit à tourner provoquant un fou rire intérieur chez son meilleur ami.

_« Mais pourquoi est-ce que ça met autant de temps ? Même pour Severus et moi ça n'avait pas été aussi long et pourtant ils avaient longuement hésité… »_

_« Seigneur comment ai-je pu passer à côté de ça ? Lucius amoureux, Seigneur il va y avoir un tremblement de terre au moins. Il faut à tout prix que j'en parle à Harry, vu que ça a l'air réciproque »_

Pendant ce temps Molly avait préparé le repas avec Dobby, dressant le couvert d'Erwan également tout en tentant de masquer son inquiétude grandissante.

oOo oOo oOo

Erwan bouillonnait sur son siège. Fudge le harcelait maintenant depuis près de quatre heures, explorant sa vie dans les moindres recoins. La douleur qu'Elle lui infligeait se faisait de plus en plus présente, il était fatigué, avait envie de vomir et mourrait d'envie de dire au Ministre tout le bien qu'il lui inspirait.

« Quel genre de relation entreteniez-vous avec Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ? »

Le jeune homme ouvrit des yeux en boules de billard devant l'absurdité de la question.

« Non mais, attendez, qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ? » bredouilla-t-il.

Sentant la magie d'Erwan commencer à crépiter dans toute la pièce Dumbledore intervint avant que quiconque n'ait pu répondre.

« Mr le Ministre avez-vous d'autres question ? Je pense que le sujet a été fouillé et que la nature des relations de Mr Potter avec Voldemort a été largement explicitée dans ses réponses. Personnellement je pense que la torture et la magie noire ne sont pas très affectueux »

Le Ministre de la Magie se renfrogna, fouilla dans ses notes avant de lâcher d'un air mécontent « je n'ai plus de questions pour l'accusé. C'est donc à vous de plaider la cause de Mr Potter ».

Le directeur sourit « merci beaucoup Mr le Ministre. Mon exposé sera des plus courts. Tous les précédents témoignages recueillis par le Magenmagot sur les événements de ce jour ainsi que sur l'ignorance totale de son existence sont en parfaite adéquation avec les réponses données par Mr Potter et personne n'a témoigné dans le sens des accusations retenues envers lui. Le seul crime dont on peut l'accuser est d'avoir aidé à supprimer de cette terre Lord Voldemort lui-même et je ne pense pas que quiconque puisse l'en blâmer. Reconnaître coupable quelqu'un qui a tout enduré pour finalement nous aider à mettre fin à cette guerre serait une faute grave et un manque flagrant de justice. Néanmoins si l'un d'entre vous exprime encore quelque doute que ce soit, un certain nombre de personnes ayant côtoyé Mr Potter depuis sa libération pourront témoigner qu'il n'a jamais utilisé sa magie autrement que pour apprendre et faire le bien autour de lui. Je ne le connais que depuis peu de temps mais je ne l'ai jamais vu faire le moindre mal aux personnes qui l'entouraient volontairement. Je comprends que le fait qu'il ait blessé plusieurs Aurors lors de sa libération n'a pas joué en sa faveur mais il faut que vous compreniez qu'il n'a fait que se défendre. Ayant vécu avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres pendant tout ce temps il ne pouvait qu'être sur la défensive. Honnêtement je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui pourrait vous pousser à voter coupable. Sur ces dernières paroles messieurs et mesdames les jurés je vais vous laisser juger en votre âme et conscience. » acheva-t-il.

Le rappel de tout ce qu'avait fait le jeune homme pour leur monde avait provoqué les murmures de l'assemblée. Dumbledore se recula satisfait. Le doute qui avait préalablement saisi les jurés pendant les réponses d'Erwan s'était renforcé durant le discours du directeur. Le Ministre donna un coup de marteau pour faire taire les discussions avant de prendre la parole.

« Très bien nous allons passer aux votes. Que ceux qui sont pour la condamnation de Mr Potter lèvent la main ? »

Erwan se redressa sur son siège. Il était globalement rassuré sur son sort mais avait quand même un doute. _« Et si ils m'envoient à Azkaban ? Et si je ne revois plus Harry ? Si je vais là-bas je retrouverai exactement la même chose qu'avant … avec les Détraqueurs en prime … Mais au moins je ne ferai pas de mal à Lucius »_

Le Ministre leva en premier la main, suivi de près par Dolores Ombrage qui n'avait cessé de fusiller le jeune homme du regard. Quelques personnes hésitèrent longuement et deux hommes levèrent la main. Le silence qui régnait était impressionnant, contenant toutes les tensions et les attentes de chacun des participants. Erwan était tendu sur son siège, priant pour ne jamais côtoyer un Détraqueur de sa vie et Fudge balayait l'assemblée du regard espérant apercevoir de nouveaux votes de condamnation. Après quelques minutes dans cette atmosphère Dumbledore s'éclaircit la voix.

« Je pense que la décision du Magenmagot est claire »

Le ministre se redressa avant de déclarer à contrecœur « en ce jour du 14 août le Magenmagot a déclaré l'accusé Erwan James Potter innocent de toutes les charges retenues contre lui. Le prévenu est libre de partir, sans obligation »

Les chaînes du siège s'écartèrent comme dans un salut, arrachant le premier sourire de la journée à Erwan. Il salua une dernière fois l'assemblée et sortit accompagné du directeur. Ils marchèrent dans le couloir en silence avant que Dumbledore ne parle.

« Tu veux me dire quelque chose Erwan ? »

« Et bien je me demandais pourquoi les chaînes avaient réagi comme ça avec moi »

« C'est un sujet qu'il aurait fallu aborder un jour je suppose … Partons du début. En fait les enfants sorciers développent leur potentiel magique vers l'âge de 10-11 ans en règle générale. Cela peut arriver qu'il survienne vers 9 ans mais pas avant. Maintenant dis-moi quand ta magie a commencé à se manifester de manière évidente »

Erwan réfléchit un moment avant de répondre « j'ai eu mes premiers éclairs de magie vers l'âge de 5-6 ans et la connexion mentale avec Harry s'est établie pendant l'année de mes 6 ans. »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Alors normalement après l'apparition du pouvoir chez les jeunes on leur apprend très vite à canaliser leur magie par le biais de la baguette. Et c'est seulement après qu'ils peuvent éventuellement apprendre à l'utiliser sans baguette. Dans ton cas la magie s'est réveillée trop tôt et tu n'as eu aucun moyen de la canaliser ce qui fait que tu l'as utilisé directement sans baguette. C'est un phénomène rare que l'on appelle l'instinct magique. Quand on est en danger nous pouvons faire de la magie de manière totalement instinctive. C'est notamment ce qui est arrivé à ton frère quand il a combattu Voldemort. »

« Oui mais lui sa magie ne fait rien de bizarre ! »

« Je sais mais il y a une différence. C'est arrivé à ton frère juste ce jour-là. Ta magie agit différemment parce que tu as été en danger durant toute ton enfance. Du coup ta magie est devenue instinctive de manière définitive. Elle n'est donc pas canalisée, intériorisée comme chez les autres mais expansive ce qui fait qu'elle est très liée à tes émotions et très réactive aux objets magiques. Je peux également te dire que maintenant qu'elle est fixée tu ne pourras plus la canaliser et donc tu n'auras jamais de baguette magique. Tu les ferais exploser quasi immédiatement »

« Je suis condamné à rester une boule de magie permanente si j'ai bien compris ? » s'écria Erwan.

« C'est ça. Je suis désolé »

« Ce n'est pas votre faute mais c'est gentil de me prévenir »

Erwan lança un dernier sourire au directeur et transplana directement dans la cuisine arrachant un léger rire à Dumbledore.

oOo oOo oOo

Il était à peine arrivé que son frère lui sauta au cou avant de le harceler de questions, l'étourdissant légèrement.

« Harry laisse ton frère respirer s'il te plaît » lui demanda Sirius « on est tous content qu'il soit rentré mais ne l'étouffe pas non plus »

Avant d'avoir pu parler Erwan se retrouva assis devant une assiette fumante.

« Manges. Tu parleras après. Retournez tous à vos assiettes et pas une question avant qu'il n'ait un repas chaud dans le ventre » ordonna Molly.

Sans discuter chacun retrouva sa place. Les jumeaux entreprirent de faire la liste de leurs projets qui nécessitaient l'aide du jeune Potter, Ron, Ginny, leurs frères et Draco reprirent leur conversation sur le Quiditch, Sirius couvait son filleul du regard, Remus et Severus reparlèrent de la potion Tue-loup en préparation, Molly surveillait de très près l'assiette du jeune homme tandis que Lucius réfrénait un fou rire monumental devant l'air terrorisé d'Erwan à la vue de la quantité effrayante de nourriture devant lui. Le jeune homme se mit à manger, piochant un peu partout dans son assiette, la nourriture disparaissant rapidement sous le regard soulagé de Molly qui détourna l'attention de son assiette. Cependant ce n'était pas le cas de Lucius qui vit donc clairement Erwan faire disparaître par magie sa nourriture, faisant seulement semblant de manger. Quand tout le monde eut finit son assiette les questions commencèrent à fuser.

« Calmez-vous, calmez-vous laissez-moi parler » les interrompit Erwan. « Globalement ça s'est bien passé. Fudge a été proprement odieux comme tu l'avais prédit Severus mais vu que je ne mentais pas il ne trouvait rien. Quand l'interrogatoire a commencé à tourner en rond Dumbledore est intervenu. En gros tout s'est passé comme sur des roulettes ! Je n'ai rien à vous expliquer de plus, c'est tout simple »

Tout le monde se mit à apporter son propre commentaire, mis à part Lucius qui regardait le jeune homme jouer avec le pendentif qu'il lui avait offert. Il observa que celui-ci brillait nettement moins que lorsqu'Erwan l'avait mis à son cou, le jour de son anniversaire, un peu comme si la puissance magique de son propriétaire s'atténuait. Dès la fin du repas le jeune homme s'éclipsa discrètement. Lucius se coula derrière lui et eut juste le temps de l'entendre transplaner. Inquiet malgré lui il commença à monter les escaliers.

N'y tenant plus Erwan avait transplané directement dans sa salle de bain pour y rendre son déjeuner et un peu de sang. _« Seigneur, ça a déjà commencé »._ Il soupira et décida de passer le reste de la journée à étudier tranquillement dans la bibliothèque, se sentant trop fatigué pour voler, que ce soit en temps qu'Animagus, avec Buck ou sur un balai. Il fut pris d'un vertige en se redressant et dut se retenir au mur pour ne pas tomber. Légèrement flageolant il se redonna une contenance et partit en direction de l'escalier.

Lucius était arrivé au pallier du 2e étage quand il entendit un bruit sourd au-dessus de lui. L'inquiétude lui serrant le cœur il se précipita vers l'étage supérieur, envoyant bouler toutes les règles Malfoyennes qu'on lui avait inculquées.

Harry était en train de discuter avec Ron, Draco et Ginny au salon, Sirius se remettant de ses émotions dans un canapé, quand il fut soudainement interrompu par un cri venant des étages.

« Venez vite ! C'est Erwan »

Au nom de son frère Harry transplana immédiatement au troisième étage, rapidement suivit par son parrain. La scène qu'il aperçut alors était au-delà de tous ses cauchemars. Erwan, blanc comme un linge, gisait dans l'escalier qui menait au second, Lucius le secouant pour essayer de le réveiller mais sans aucun résultat. Sirius se précipita près du jeune homme en gémissant des « non, non, non, non, non, pitié réveille-toi ». Sortant de sa torpeur Harry vit que le cri de Lucius avait alerté tout le monde. Comme toujours ce fut Hermione qui réagit en premier.

« Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie ! Maintenant ! »

Sans se préoccuper des autres Lucius souleva délicatement le jeune homme, grimaçant devant sa maigreur extrême et transplana directement dans le salon où il emprunta la cheminée avec Harry qui avait transplané en même temps que lui. Ils arrivèrent aussitôt dans le bureau de Dumbledore qui allait leur proposer du thé quand son regard tomba sur le corps d'Erwan.

« Par Merlin ! Suivez-moi vite il faut aller voir Ms Pomfresh ! »

Le trio descendit à l'infirmerie aussi vite que possible. L'infirmière qui rangeait précautionneusement ses fioles pâlit en voyant l'état du jeune homme. Elle demanda à Lucius de l'allonger sur un lit et revint rapidement avec sa baguette pour l'examiner. Aussitôt que l'examen magique fut terminé son visage prit une couleur de cendre qui alerta Harry.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? »

L'infirmière se laissa tomber sur une chaise avant de lever les yeux vers le directeur, ne se sentant pas la force d'affronter le regard d'Harry ou de Lucius.

« Et bien, il est très maigre mais ce n'est pas le plus grave. Sa magie est en train de le quitter et je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi »

Lucius ferma les yeux sous le coup de la nouvelle, tandis que le directeur s'asseyait et qu'Harry tentait vainement de comprendre.

« Comment ça sa magie s'en va ? Mais il a transplané depuis le ministère alors qu'on est pas censé pouvoir le faire, il est toujours aussi puissant, non ? »

« C'est plus compliqué que ça. Sa magie c'est aussi sa force vitale. S'il la perd il en mourra » murmura Lucius, encore plus pâle qu'à son habitude.

Il régnait un silence quasi religieux dans la pièce quand les Weasley, Sirius, Remus, Hermione, Draco ainsi que Severus arrivèrent en trombe dans l'infirmerie. Aux mines d'enterrement de son filleul et du directeur tous restèrent figés tandis que Sirius courrait au chevet d'Erwan.

« Non ne me dites pas … »

« Il n'est pas mort Sirius asseyez-vous » le coupa Dumbledore. « Sirius asseyez-vous s'il vous plaît » ajouta-t-il en le voyant totalement perdu. Il consentit finalement et s'assit sur le bord du lit de son filleul, lui tenant la main et Remus venant se mettre à ses côtés. Les autres firent un cercle autour du lit du malade, attendant la réponse du directeur. Celui-ci prit une grande inspiration avant de lâcher le diagnostic.

« Sa magie est en train de partir et nous ne savons pas ce qu'il a »

Sirius serra la main de son filleul à s'en blanchir les jointures, Remus éprouva le besoin de s'asseoir, Hermione eût un étourdissement, les Weasley eurent l'air d'avoir pris la foudre, Severus vint soutenir Harry tandis que Draco laissa échapper une larme qui tomba dans la chevelure de Ginny.

Ms Pomfresh tenta de se remettre de ses émotions et demanda « est-ce qu'il mange régulièrement ? »

« Oui, oui, il mange toujours avec nous » répondit Molly.

Harry se mit à se tortiller dans les bras du maître des potions, gêné.

« En fait il mange mais je l'ai déjà entendu vomir après les repas. Il disait que c'était le stress du procès ou un cauchemar et que c'était exceptionnel »

« Ça pourrait expliquer sa maigreur mais pas la fuite de magie » fit Hermione d'une petite voix

Ms Pomfresh les fit reculer pour pouvoir examiner son malade. Deux secondes après avoir tiré le rideau tous purent entendre le cri de l'infirmière quand elle fut brutalement repoussée par la magie d'Erwan.

Les jumeaux se précipitèrent pour l'aider à se relever. Quand Lucius ouvrit le rideau tous purent constater que le malade était désormais entouré d'un bouclier magique. Il allait donc falloir trouver un moyen de le guérir sans pouvoir l'approcher. Comme s'ils avaient besoin d'une difficulté supplémentaire.

Quand tout le monde fut sorti de l'état de choc qu'avait engendré la nouvelle, ils se dispersèrent tous à la recherche d'idées, de solutions. Harry et Severus partirent dans le laboratoire de Severus à la recherche d'une potion qui pourrait convenir, Hermione, Draco, Remus et l'ensemble des Weasley prirent d'assaut la bibliothèque, Dumbledore partit faire des recherches dans sa bibliothèque personnelle et Sirius et Lucius restèrent seuls avec le malade, l'infirmière étant également partie faire des recherches sur le mal étrange qui s'était emparé du jeune homme.

Après quelques temps Sirius partit rejoindre Remus, laissant Lucius seul avec Erwan.

« Grands dieux Erwan mais que nous as-tu donc caché pendant tout ce temps ? » murmura-t-il en couvant du regard le jeune malade.

A suivre …

A bientôt !


	16. Recherche, Pensine et aveu

Coucou tout le monde !

Voici le dernier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Merci si vous voulez bien me laisser une petite review.

Bonne lecture

Arya

**Chapitre 16 : recherche, Pensine et aveu**

Après deux jours de recherche et très peu de sommeil personne n'avait rien trouvé qui pouvait expliquer une telle fuite de magie. Ou plutôt ils avaient trouvé beaucoup d'explications, mais aucune qui cadrait exactement et il était toujours impossible d'approcher le jeune homme pour vérifier l'une ou l'autre. Celui-ci était maintenant entré dans un coma profond et on aurait pu croire qu'il dormait devant son air paisible s'il n'était pas si pâle et maigre. Néanmoins personne n'avait renoncé.

Lucius passait tout son temps au chevet du malade à chercher ce qu'il avait pu leur cacher pendant tant de temps. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus là pour lui dire que ce n'était rien il se rappelait la fatigue permanente et toutes les fois où il avait paru sur le point de s'évanouir avant de se redresser comme si de rien n'était. Il se rappelait aussi de toutes les fois où il avait semblé vouloir lui dire quelque chose avant de se raviser et où il n'avait rien dit. Alors qu'il ressassait ses tristes pensées il se rappela soudainement de la Pensine que Severus avait offerte à Erwan pour son anniversaire.

_« Si la réponse se trouvait dans ses pensées … Il m'en voudrait toujours d'avoir fouillé dans ses pensées. Mais si ça peut le sauver … c'est un crime d'espionner les pensées de quelqu'un … mais c'est pour qu'il vive … »_

Cessant de tergiverser il s'excusa auprès du jeune homme et se rua vers la cheminée « Square Grimault ».

Arrivé dans le salon il salua à peine Dobby et montra quatre à quatre les deux escaliers qui le séparaient de la chambre d'Erwan. En ouvrant la porte ses yeux tombèrent sur un chaudron bouillonnant doucement. Il n'eut pas besoin de Severus pour identifier la potion qu'il avait sous les yeux.

_« De la potion antidouleur, par Merlin Erwan pourquoi n'en as-tu pas parlé ? »_

Eteignant le feu sous le chaudron il s'avança jusqu'à l'étagère où brillait la Pensine. Soupirant il s'en empara, constatant par la même occasion qu'elle était vide puis il commença à ramasser les petites fioles. Elles étaient classées par date, sauf une, rangée tout au fond qui était vierge de toute indication. Soupirant il les prit toutes et repartit en direction de Poudlard. Même s'il allait les regarder, pour lui il était impossible de le faire loin de leur propriétaire.

Dobby vit donc repasser en courant un Lucius visiblement inquiet. Il se dit que son ancien maître avait décidément beaucoup changé. Lucius avait en effet totalement oublié qu'il était un Malfoy ainsi que toutes les règles qui en découlaient, trop à son inquiétude envers le jeune homme.

Revenu à l'infirmerie il décida de les regarder en remontant le temps. La première qu'il regarda datait du jour-même et le renvoya directement au procès. Il en ressortit bien décidé à égorger le premier ministre en personne dès qu'il se serait réveillé. Les souvenirs suivants n'étaient pas tous sombre. Il assista à quelques cours en présence de Dumbledore, à la première fois qu'il avait perdu le contrôle de sa magie, lors d'une dispute entre son parrain et Severus, à son premier vol en balai et en tant qu'Animagus. Il put également se rendre compte que le jeune homme dormait rarement plus de 2h par nuit et profitait de ce temps supplémentaire pour apprendre encore plus et se livrer à toutes sortes d'expérience qu'on lui aurait fortement déconseillé comme se métamorphoser soi-même ou affronter un épouvantard, qui étrangement prenait la forme de la marque de Voldemort auréolée de serpents. Il y avait aussi des cauchemars comme des souvenirs où Erwan entendait les pensées de personnes torturées. Il prit conscience que, ne sachant comment maîtriser son pouvoir, le jeune homme avait assisté à la torture de nombreuses personnes directement dans leur esprit. Il entrevit aussi quelques pensées issues tout droit de Voldemort en personne qui lui firent froid dans le dos.

_« Et après on se demande pourquoi il est aussi spécial … des années confronté aux pensées de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, n'importe qui devrait fou et lui il a réussi à y survivre … »_

Il commençait à croire que ce qu'il faisait ne servait à rien quand il aperçut une fiole datée d'avant la libération du jeune homme _« 24 mai »_. Il se rappela qu'elle était tout au fond par rapport aux autres fioles, à moitié cachée derrière un livre et qu'il avait failli la louper. Il la versa dans la Pensine et observa un moment la surface miroitante avant de se décider à se pencher pour entrer en contact avec le souvenir.

C'est ainsi qu'Harry et Severus le trouvèrent quand ils vinrent voir comment allait Erwan. La vision était assez étrange, Erwan toujours entouré de son bouclier, Lucius assis à côté, la tête plongée dans la Pensine du jeune homme, entouré de fioles par dizaines contenant des souvenirs.

« Harry non je … » commença Severus mais il était trop tard. Harry avait rejoint Lucius et touché la Pensine, il était désormais dans les souvenirs de son frère.

« … crois pas qu'il faut que tu voies ça » termina-t-il. Il avait offert cette Pensine à Erwan pour qu'il y mette ses cauchemars ainsi que ses souvenirs les plus horribles. Décidant qu'Harry allait avoir besoin de soutien il s'excusa mentalement auprès du malade et toucha la pensée, rejoignant son amour.

oOo oOo oOo

Lucius eut la sensation de tomber un instant puis atterrit dans un endroit qu'il ne reconnut pas tout de suite. _« Le cachot d'Erwan … »_. Celui-ci gisait dans un coin, éveillé mais visiblement torturé par ce qu'il entendait. Trop occupé à observer Erwan Lucius n'entendit pas Harry, puis Severus arriver.

_« Pourvu que ce ne soit pas un souvenir d'une séance de torture » _souhaita ce dernier en constatant sa destination.

Tous virent la porte s'ouvrir doucement et Voldemort apparaître, un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

« Bonsoir mon beau, j'ai une surprise pour toi » dit-il en se penchant sur la silhouette d'Erwan.

Severus vient prendre son petit ami dans ses bras, chose dont celui-ci ne sembla pas se rendre compte et se mit à prier pour que la surprise en question ne le traumatise pas à vie.

« Tu vois » continua le Mage Noir « jusqu'à présent tu ne m'as pas servi à grand-chose mais maintenant tu vas être d'une grande utilité ». Il se pencha encore pour lui murmurer à l'oreille « c'est toi qui vas tuer ton frère »

« Jamais ! » se révolta Erwan, l'air crépitant autour de lui malgré le pouvoir des chaînes.

« Mais si tu le feras … et en plus tu seras heureux de le faire. Ton frère comme toi, vous n'êtes pas morts grâce à de la vieille magie et je me suis juré de ne jamais plus laisser de côté cette branche de la magie. Et tu sais quoi ? J'ai trouvé un sort qui va te donner un avenir tout tracé. C'est le sort d'Aontos »

A ces mots Lucius crut s'évanouir, Harry fronça les sourcils et Severus pâlit brutalement, sachant ce qui allait suivre et priant pour que quelqu'un entre dans l'infirmerie et les fasse sortir de la Pensine le plus vite possible.

« C'est un ancien sort qui veut dire union » poursuivit Voldemort, manifestement très satisfait de sa trouvaille. « Après tu ne verras plus le monde qu'à travers mes yeux et tu feras tout pour mon bonheur. Donc tu tueras ton frère. Et tu ne ressentiras rien à sa mort. Allez, assez parler il est temps que tu comprennes quel rôle tu vas jouer »

Le Mage Noir qui s'était relevé pendant son discours se rapprocha du jeune homme, le mit debout et écarta les haillons pour faire apparaître son torse. Il sourit d'un air mauvais avant de pointer sa baguette vers le cœur d'Erwan. Celui-ci se débattait terrorisé devant l'air satisfait de son bourreau. Agacé par son comportement Voldemort le laissa retomber avant de lui envoyer un long Doloris.

Nos spectateur voulurent fermer les yeux mais il était trop tard ils le voyaient. Ils voyaient Erwan, hurlant à s'en rompre les cordes vocales, arqué sur le sol sous son tortionnaire. Quelque part ils avaient tous toujours soigneusement évité de penser à tout ce qu'il avait pu subir et voilà que la vérité crue leur donnait la réponse.

Quand Lucius pensa qu'il voulait mourir plutôt que d'entendre ça Voldemort abaissa sa baguette et le cri mourut au fond de la gorge du jeune homme. L'attrapant par le cou, il le redressa et pointa sa baguette sur son cœur.

« Ag an aontas ta tù mianach deo » murmura-t-il. Une vive lumière apparut au bout de la baguette et commença à dessiner la marque des ténèbres sur le torse du jeune homme, auréolée de serpents. Lucius blêmit en se souvenant que c'était la forme prise par l'épouvantard et crut s'évanouir quand il comprit ce qui allait venir après.

« Vois-tu le sort n'est pas immédiatement effectif » susurra le Mage Noir. « Le rituel ne s'achève qu'avec l'union complète des corps des deux êtres qui vont se lier à vie. Je pense que tu vois ce dont je parle »

A ces mots Harry poussa un cri d'horreur, Severus pria encore un peu plus fort, Lucius ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces, espérant sans trop y croire que le souvenir s'arrête maintenant et Erwan se mit à se débattre de toutes les forces qui lui restaient pour échapper à son bourreau, _« non pas ça je vous en prie, par Merlin pas ça »_

Evidemment, comme ils étaient dans un souvenir et pas dans la réalité, Merlin n'y pouvait rien et la scène se déroula donc sans pitié pour nos spectateurs. Un bruit de tissu fit relever les yeux à Lucius et il vit le corps nu d'Erwan étendu par terre à plat ventre sous son ancien Maître. Severus retourna Harry contre son torse et le serra autant qu'il put mais il ne put l'empêcher d'entendre le hurlement de douleur du jeune homme quand Voldemort vint forcer son intimité. Se raccrochant l'un à l'autre sous le bruit des sanglots ils attendaient la fin de l'enfer tandis que Lucius qui n'avait personne à qui se raccrocher avait l'impression de mourir de douleur devant le spectacle insoutenable qu'il avait devant les yeux. Enfin le Mage noir se libéra au plus profond du jeune homme et se releva, laissant à terre un Erwan nu, ensanglanté et au visage souillé par les larmes.

« Tu es à moi désormais » lâcha-t-il en sortant.

Le silence n'était plus interrompu que par les sanglots du jeune homme puis le souvenir s'effaça. Aussitôt revenu dans la réalité Harry se dégagea de l'étreinte de Severus et courut rendre tout ce qu'il avait dans le ventre passant devant un Sirius interloqué. Celui-ci entra dans l'infirmerie et y trouva un Severus qui fermait les yeux de douleur et un Lucius qui … pleurait ?

« Par Merlin mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? »

Inquiet il s'avança vers la Pensine qui était posée à côté de Lucius.

« Non ! »

C'était Harry qui avait crié. Des traces de larmes marquaient ses joues et il était pâle comme la mort. Renonçant à lui poser des questions Sirius l'attira dans ses bras et commença à le bercer en comprenant que Severus n'allait pas être opérationnel tout de suite. Quand Harry commença à se calmer la voix de Lucius s'éleva dans l'infirmerie.

« Sirius va chercher les autres s'il te plaît. J'ai trouvé comment le guérir »

Bien que rechignant à laisser son filleul, celui-ci finit cependant par obéir, comprenant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse tout de suite.

Une fois qu'il eut disparu, Harry vint se blottir dans les bras de Severus qui lui caressa les cheveux pour l'apaiser.

« Tu as vraiment la solution, Lucius »

« Je crois »

Inspirant profondément Lucius s'approcha de la bulle de protection d'Erwan qui, étrangement le laissa entrer. _« Voldemort a encore pêché par excès d'orgueil »._ Il remonta lentement le T-shirt du jeune homme pour découvrir la marque qui semblait plus étendue que lorsqu'il avait reçu le sort. _« Me laisses-tu la voir parce que je sais qu'elle est là ? Petit ange qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait »._ Il prit une grande inspiration, pointa sa baguette sur le cœur du jeune homme et prononça la formule.

« Euq el tros étej tnemetcerrocni ecaffe's te et essial fuen te erbil »

Harry vit une grande lumière bleue entourer Lucius et son frère, puis entendit comme une explosion avant que le silence ne se fasse. Lucius ouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir fermé et put constater que la marque avait disparu. Il ne restait plus qu'à savoir s'il n'était pas arrivé trop tard. C'est seulement quand Dumbledore se racla la gorge qu'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls. Ayant entendu l'explosion Ms Pomfresh se précipita pour vérifier que son petit patient n'avait rien, le bouclier ayant disparu, n'ayant plus aucune raison d'être maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus de marque à cacher.

« La fuite de magie s'est arrêtée ! »

A ce cri tout le monde se détendit, on entendit des soupirs soulagés, des pleurs de bonheur et Harry s'évanouit. Pendant que Ms Pomfresh l'installait dans un lit près de son frère sous le regard de Severus tout le monde se rua au chevet du malade. On parlait, on riait, bref on était soulagé.

« Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre qu'il ait assez récupéré pour se réveiller » murmura l'infirmière.

Plus tard, dans la soirée Dumbledore vint trouver le trio pour avoir des explications. Personne n'avait consentit à laisser Erwan et Ms Pomfresh avait fini par accepter que tout le monde dorme dans l'infirmerie, celle-ci ressemblait donc à un véritable dortoir. Il s'assit à côté de Lucius qui n'avait pas bougé du chevet d'Erwan depuis l'épisode de la Pensine.

« Il est quand même dommage qu'il ait fallu que vous manquiez de le perdre pour vous rendre compte que vous l'aimiez » souffla discrètement le vieil homme.

« Je sais ». Maintenant il le savait, il était complètement amoureux de ce gamin, obstiné, pas moral pour deux noises, trop jeune pour lui et qui allait le détester dès qu'il se réveillerait. Il ne servait à rien de le nier devant le directeur.

« Et maintenant si vous me disiez ce qu'il s'est passé ? Harry n'est malheureusement pas en état de parler et Severus vient de s'endormir. »

« Et bien je cherchais dans son attitude ce qui aurait pu nous échapper et j'ai pensé à la Pensine que Severus lui avait offerte. J'ai été dans sa chambre pour voir s'il s'en était servi et j'ai trouvé tout ça » commença-t-il en désignant les fioles. « J'ai tout ramené ici et je me disais que ça ne servait à rien quand je suis tombé sur un souvenir d'avant sa libération et … je ne peux pas vous dire ça »

« Lucius je suis prêt à faire le Serment Inviolable de me taire jusqu'à la fin de mes jours mais ne portez pas ce fardeau tout seul »

Celui-ci hocha la tête et serra la main d'Erwan qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir pris et se força à continuer.

« Voldemort lui a imposé le sort d'Aontos »

À ce terme le directeur blêmit. « Mais le sort d'Aontos ne peut être détruit que par celui qui l'a jeté »

« Sauf quand le rituel n'a pas été respecté. Voldemort avait négligé le fait qu'il fallait qu'une autre personne celle l'union après qu'il ait jeté le sort. C'est aussi pour ça qu'Erwan ne lui obéissait pas malgré le sort »

« Heureusement que Voldemort a toujours beaucoup trop eu confiance en ses propres pouvoirs. Je suppose que vous savez que le sort ne tue pas systématiquement le porteur »

« Je sais. C'est quand même un sort de mariage à la base. Il ne le tue que s'il en aime un autre. Mais qui que ce soit qu'il aime je m'effacerai, ne vous inquiétez pas »

Albus se leva en marmonnant quelque chose sur les gens qui ne voient pas plus loin que le bout de leur nez et laissa Lucius seul avec le jeune homme, refermant les rideaux derrière lui.

Lucius était perdu dans ses pensées quand son regard se posa sur la fiole non étiquetée. Pris d'une impulsion il décida de l'ouvrir, par curiosité. Il atterrit dans la maison du Square Grimault. Erwan était réveillé, on était au milieu de la nuit et il descendait l'escalier sur la pointe des pieds quand il s'arrêta au niveau du pallier du deuxième étage, comme s'il avait entendu quelque chose. Impuissant Lucius le vit s'approcher de sa propre chambre à pas de loup et entrer doucement. Il s'approcha de son lit et Lucius se vit, endormi et visiblement en plein cauchemar. Erwan se pencha doucement au-dessus de lui et aspira le cauchemar de son esprit. Lucius se rappelait de cette nuit même s'il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était réellement passé. C'était la première fois où le cauchemar avait disparu avant qu'il se réveille. Alors que le souvenir s'estompait, il s'aperçût qu'il pleurait. Il faisait ce cauchemar depuis des années. C'était un souvenir d'une séance de torture qui l'avait marqué à vie. Pour la première fois il avait dû torturer une enfant pour forcer les parents à parler. Les parents avaient parlé mais trop tard et la petite était morte. Il en avait fait des choses dont il n'était pas fier mais cette petite continuait de la hanter. C'est au milieu de ces souvenirs qu'il prit conscience de la portée du geste d'Erwan. Celui-ci n'ayant pas de baguette avait absorbé le cauchemar directement en lui. Il l'avait vu torturer une gamine de trois ans et avait continué de venir parler le soir comme si de rien n'était ?

Soudain une main se posa sur son bras, le faisant sursauter.

« Je sais que tu n'y prenais aucun plaisir et que tu n'avais pas le choix. Ça me suffit » souffla Erwan.

« Par Merlin tu sais que tu m'as fait la plus belle peur de ma vie ! »

Le jeune homme laissa échapper un petit rire et demanda de l'eau. Lucius l'aida à boire tout en le couvant de son regard inquiet.

« Tu veux peut-être que j'aille chercher ton frère et ton parrain ? Et il faut avertir Ms Pomfresh »

« Pas tout de suite s'il te plaît. J'aimerais te parler »

Lucius se rassit et reprit sa main inconsciemment.

« Je t'écoute »

« Vu que je viens de te trouver le nez dans ma Pensine je suppose que tu sais tout » murmura Erwan les larmes aux yeux. « Dis-moi qui est au courant »

« Erwan ce n'est pas de ta faute et tu … »

« Dis-moi Lucius »

« Dumbledore, Severus, Harry et moi » débita-t-il à toute vitesse.

« Harry ? Par Merlin non … » fit le jeune homme en tentant de se lever de son lit. Lucius eut juste le temps de le retenir avant qu'il ne s'écroule.

« Non non hors de question de sortir de ce putain de lit tant que tu n'auras pas été examiné et que tu n'auras pas l'autorisation de Ms Pomfresh »

Erwan leva les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré mais consentit à se recoucher.

« Comment vous avez fait ? Il n'y a pas d'antidote à ce sort, j'ai cherché dans beaucoup de livres et ils étaient tous formels, c'est un sort définitif sauf si Voldemort lui-même m'avait libéré »

« Il peut être annulé si le rituel n'a pas été respecté. Il était utilisé pour les mariages et après les sorts des époux une tierce personne devait jeter un sort pour sceller le lien. Voldemort a négligé cette partie et c'est ce qui m'a permis de te l'effacer »

« Tu sais donc qui s'il s'est déclenché c'est que … »

« C'est que tu es amoureux, oui je sais. Je dois avouer que tu as été très discret »

« Evidemment que j'ai été discret, j'aurais pas voulu empoisonner mon amour au moindre contact »

Lucius fronça les sourcils « qui t'as dit que le sort pouvait toucher les autres ? »

« Bah Lui pourquoi ? »

« Parce que c'est entièrement faux. Ce sort n'agit que sur son porteur, il n'influence personne d'autre »

« C'est vrai ? » fit un Erwan eux yeux écarquillés de surprise

« Bien sûr. Tu comptes lui dire quand ? »

« Très bientôt »

« Cette personne aura de la chance » souffla Lucius, sentant son cœur sombrer au fin fond de lui-même.

Erwan s'assit dans son lit, une moue amusée sur le visage. « Alors t'as vraiment pas compris qui c'est ? »

« … »

« Cette magnifique réponse confirme que tu es désespérément aveugle. Bon très bien. Qui a réussi à passer au travers de mon bouclier pour me guérir ce soir ? »

« Bah moi mais … »

« Mais rien. Qui a su en premier que j'étais un Polyanimagus ? Qui est-ce que je vais voir tous les soirs sans exception pour discuter un peu dehors ? Qui passe toujours sans effort mes barrières magiques ? Qui a réussi à me calmer en pleine perte de contrôle de ma magie ? Qui m'a défendu quand j'ai perdu le contrôle et ai attaqué des Aurors ? » Le volume de la voix d'Erwan était monté crescendo, énervé devant l'incompréhension manifeste du grand blond. Heureusement tout le monde dormait profondément et personne ne s'était réveillé. Enfin ça c'est ce qu'il pensait … En effet un certain maître des potions, réveillé par le bruit essayait de se faire aussi petit qu'une souris même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se réjouir d'avoir raison pour ces deux-là.

« … »

« Mais qu'il est con ! Dernière tentative : qui est grand, blond, magnifique et pas en couple dans cette pièce ? »souffla Erwan. Ça y est, il l'avait dit. Restait maintenant à savoir si ses sentiments étaient réciproques.

Le blond en question avait ouvert des yeux grands comme des soucoupes sous la révélation, son fils étant en couple avec la fille Weasley, puis, avisant l'air chagrin de son vis-à-vis, il comprit qu'il fallait lui dire, maintenant. _« Lucius Malfoy tu n'es pas un lâche, tu l'as avoué à Dumbledore lui-même alors ne fais pas ta chochotte et dis-lui ! »_

Erwan se retourna vers lui en sentant son matelas s'affaisser. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir, deux lèvres très douces vinrent trouver les siennes. Lucius s'écarta et lui sourit.

« Moi aussi idiot »

Avec un franc sourire Erwan l'attira dans un autre baiser, plus passionné. Bientôt il sentit Lucius demander l'accès à sa bouche qu'il lui accorda presque immédiatement, laissant leur langue danser, se chercher et se caresser à n'en plus finir. Sans qu'ils en aient véritablement conscience leurs mains partirent en exploration sur le corps de l'autre, avides de découvrir le moindre centimètre de peau, arrachant des soupirs enfiévrés à nos deux amoureux qui sentaient la température monter autour d'eux, sans plus se soucier de l'endroit où ils étaient. Leurs bouches finirent par se séparer et Lucius partit à la découverte du cou du jeune homme, lui tirant de petits gémissements. Erwan n'était plus que sensations, sentant son érection comprimée dans son pantalon, les mains de Lucius sur lui, sa bouche dans son cou, sa langue qui venait titiller sa clavicule, son bassin qui se frottait contre lui …

Sans qu'il ne se soit rendu compte de rien, Erwan était déjà torse nu et sa ceinture avait disparu. Fronçant les sourcils à ce constat il se hâta de rétablir l'équilibre et fit disparaître le haut de Lucius dévoilant un torse puissant, à la peau couleur de lune. Ledit Lucius ne s'en aperçut même pas trop concentré qu'il était sur la découverte de la peau du jeune homme. Désormais allongé sous lui celui-ci poussait de petits gémissements aigus quand il découvrait une zone plus sensible. Le blond, conscient du pouvoir qu'il exerçait sur le jeune, prit tout son temps, partit de sa clavicule pour aller visiter l'autre, descendit jusqu'aux tétons du jeune homme qu'il prit en bouche, suçota, se régalant de ses cris. Il redessina ses abdos avant de s'attaquer à son nombril.

Erwan avait complètement oublié tout ce qui n'était pas Lucius. La langue brûlante de son vis-à-vis l'emmenait au paradis, il n'était plus qu'une masse gémissante, entièrement soumis au bon plaisir de celui-ci, ondulant inconsciemment du bassin pour plus de sensations. Les deux hommes gémissaient maintenant en cœur, frottant lascivement leur érection dans leur impatience. Le châtain laissa échapper sa magie par inadvertance et Lucius haussa un sourcil amusé en constatant la disparition de son pantalon.

« Pressé ? » susurra-t-il

« Luss … s'il te plaît » gémit le jeune homme.

Satisfait le blond descendit brusquement jusqu'au bassin du châtain et partit à l'attaque de son pantalon tout en continuant de gouter son partenaire, souriant des halètements d'impatience d'Erwan. Le pantalon disparut rapidement ne laissant les deux hommes qu'avec leur boxer sur le dos. Lucius remonta embrasser le jeune homme, étouffant son cri de plaisir quand leurs érections entrèrent en contact. Se débarrassant de son dernier vêtement il s'occupa rapidement de celui du brun, laissant leurs désirs nus frotter l'un contre l'autre, les faisant durcir encore un peu plus. Aucun des deux ne réfléchissait plus, leurs corps avaient pris le contrôle et dansaient l'un avec l'autre comme s'ils avaient été conçus pour ce moment.

Lucius poussa un gémissement, Erwan s'attaquant à son cou de la plus divine des manières. Tentant de garder le contrôle de lui-même le blond redescendit rapidement le long du torse du jeune homme, effleurant les zones qu'il savait sensibles de sa langue, traçant un sillon brulant de sa clavicule à sa hanche. Arrivé au désir du châtain il souffla doucement dessus, arrachant un grognement de mécontentement à celui-ci. Riant de son impatience il prit son gland en bouche sans prévenir, provoquant un gémissement suraigu.

Erwan ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir de plus en plus fort sous les assauts du blond qui suçait désormais son désir comme s'il était la plus exquise friandise sur terre, balbutiant des paroles sans queue ni tête, une fois sur deux en Fourchelangue au fur et à mesure que le blond l'approchait des portes du 7e ciel. Alors qu'il allait venir il interrompit Lucius. Ce dernier frissonna devant la vision que lui offrait le jeune homme, les jambes écartées, les joues rougies par le plaisir et ses orbes émeraudes assombries par le désir tandis que ses longs cheveux l'auréolaient, il était l'image même de la débauche …

« Luss … viens » souffla-t-il

« Erwan tu en es sûr ? Je peux attendre » répondit Lucius, hésitant.

Le jeune homme l'attira dans un baiser où il lui transmit tout son amour, son désir et son envie.

« Fais-moi tiens. Maintenant. S'il te plaît » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Avant que Lucius n'ait eu le temps d'émettre une quelconque objection la main du châtain commença à taquiner sa virilité tandis que l'autre partait malaxer ses fesses, le faisant haleter de surprise. Oubliant tout ce qu'il voulait dire, il obéit au petit manipulateur, lui tendit trois de ses doigts qu'il suça avec tant d'application que le blond dut se retenir pour ne pas lui sauter dessus sur le champ puis il commença doucement à le préparer. Le premier doigt passa facilement et il en rajouta rapidement un deuxième, arrachant une grimace au plus jeune. Lucius commença de légers mouvements de ciseaux qu'il amplifia quand la douleur disparut du visage de son vis-à-vis. Il sut qu'il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait quand Erwan se cambra brusquement dans un grand cri de plaisir.

« Mais qu'est-ce … »

« Ta prostate mon ange » lui répondit-il en souriant.

Il n'obtint pour toute réponse qu'un gémissement appréciateur. Il ajouta précautionneusement un troisième doigt qui fit grimacer le jeune homme. Le blond pris en main la virilité du châtain pour lui faire oublier la douleur. Petit à petit la douleur reflua pour laisser place au plaisir et Erwan commença à s'empaler de lui-même sur les doigts du plus vieux. Quand il le sentit prêt il se présenta devant son intimité. Geignant devant le sentiment de froid le châtain fusilla son vis-à-vis du regard. Celui-ci lui sourit d'un air innocent (enfin Lucius avec un air innocent ça donne plutôt un air diabolique).

« Un problème mon amour ? »

« Lucius bouge ou je vais te botter ton joli petit cul » siffla-t-il.

Bien que ne comprenant rien au Fourchelangue le blond décida d'accéder à son désir, décision facilitée par la vision de luxure que lui offrait le jeune homme. Il s'enfonça lentement à l'intérieur du châtain, attentif au moindre signe de douleur et s'immobilisa pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à lui. Doucement la douleur laissa place au désir et Erwan commença à bouger des hanches, faisant signe à Lucius de bouger. Celui-ci débuta de doux va-et-vients, arrachant de véritables cris de plaisir au jeune homme. Rapidement les coups de rein se firent plus enfiévrés, les deux hommes n'étaient plus que cris et soupirs de plaisir. Erwan avait enfoui sa tête dans le cou du blond et le mordillait au rythme des vagues de plaisir que lui donnait Lucius.

Sentant qu'il n'allait pas tarder à venir le blond se saisit du désir du châtain et lui imprima le même rythme que celui de ses mouvements. Après peu le jeune homme s'arqua sur le lit, se libérant en longs jets entre leur deux corps, criant le prénom de son vis-à-vis, vite suivi par Lucius. Ils roulèrent sur le lit, essoufflés.

« Je t'aime Luss »

« Moi aussi mon amour »

Les deux hommes se sourirent une dernière fois, se recouvrirent de la couverture et tombèrent dans les bras de Morphée.

oOo oOo oOo

« Bordel de merde ! »

BOUM !

C'est par ces doux bruits matinaux que Lucius fut réveillé. Il réalisa en premier lieu que la masse chaude sur son torse était bel et bien Erwan ce qui le fit sourire, puis que les bruits venaient de Sirius et de son propre fils. Drago le regardait d'un air abasourdi et Black était tombé dans les pommes en ouvrant le rideau pour voir son filleul. Il put aussi apercevoir un Harry qui semblait très bien prendre la chose vu qu'il abordait un grand sourire, Severus avec une moue amusée, Remus qui ne semblait pas plus choqué que ça, la famille Weasley en état de choc et Hermione et Dumbledore qui souriaient tendrement tandis que Ms Pomfresh semblait prête à l'égorger.

Un grognement échappa à Erwan qui s'étira avant de se rendre compte du nombre de personnes qui l'entouraient. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux déjà bien décoiffés et sourit timidement.

« Bah voilà au moins ils sont au courant » dit-il au blond d'un air détendu.

« MALFOY QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT À MON BEBE ? »

« Ah Sirius s'est réveillé » souffla un Harry hilare.

Lucius réprima une grimace puis sourit à son ange. Maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble, la vie pouvait reprendre son cours normal. Et dans une vie normale Sirius était outré par la perte de l'innocence de son filleul. Soupirant il se prépara à affronter le parrain du bébé en question qui pour l'instant se tordait de rire pendant que l'infirmière le sermonnait sur son inconscience.

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Pour ceux que ça intéresse je vais bientôt poster le premier chapitre d'une deuxième histoire.


End file.
